Um Homem de Família Parte 6 The Family
by Carby-Girls
Summary: Nada mais justo do que na sexta e ultima parte da fic, haja uma narrativa familiar. Agora, Carter, Abby e Julie vão contar essa historia, cada um com seu ponto de vista, do seu jeitinho, mas nunca esquecendo o real significado de tudo. CARBY
1. Apresentações

É, PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ EU DOU AS CARAS AQUI. QUE VERGONHA. BOM, PRA QUEM NAUM SABE, EU SOU A BUKA, OUTRA AUTORA DA FIC :-) PRAZER! BOM, DPS DA COITADA DA NAT POSTAR 5 FICS, RESOLVI ME DIGNAR A POSTAR ESSA..HEHEH...MAS VAI, ESSA VAI SER MAIS COMPLICADO...HEHE. EXPLICO O PQ.

ESSA FIC, AO CONTRARIO DAS OUTRAS, NAUM EH NARRADA NEM POR CARTER, NEM POR ABBY, MAS SIM POR CARTER, ABBY E JULIE (SIM, A MENININHA MAIS FOFA DAS NOSSAS MENTES VAI DAR O AR DA GRAÇA), NESSA ORDEM. PORTANTO, A FIC ESTARÁ CONFIGURADA EM NORMAL, NAGRITO E ITALICO, RSPECTIVAMENTE CARTER, ABBY E JULIE. ESPERO Q VCS ENTENDAM DIREITINHO E CURTAM MAIS ESSE PEDAÇO DA SAGA, AFINAL EH O ULTIMO. JÁ PODEM IR PREPARANDO OS LENCINHUS...HEHEHE...BJAUM PRA TDS Q ACOMPANHAM E BOA LEITURA! SOH UM GOSTINHU, AMANHA TEM MAIS!

Eu jurava que a minha vida seguiria o rumo dos meus sonhos, mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu. O meu pequeno Bradley nasceu um pouco diferente do "original". Digamos que é uma criança loirinha, do olho claro, porém com o detalhe: prefere brincar de boneca, usar vestidos e de se chamar Lauren.

Após aquele acontecimento a nossa relação melhorou 100. Julie no inicio ficou super empolgada com o nascimento da irmãzinha, mas assim que ela nasceu foram surgindo alguns problemas de convivência.

Depois de quase dois anos ainda estamos lidando com os ciúmes da Julie e com a evolução da mais nova Carter. No sonho já era pra eu estar com meu terceiro filho encaminhado, mas essa foi outra coisa que não aconteceu e talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

Abby deixou o cabelo crescer, ficar loira, morena, cortar o cabelo e já se acalmou deixando-o um pouco mais claro na altura do ombro. Nem preciso dizer o quão maravilhosa ela continua, isso em todos os aspectos. Eu continuo o mesmo, sem tirar nem por. Talvez com alguns quilos a mais. Não é nada fácil ser um homem de família.

A casa continua a mesma, o cachorro também, a decoração não mudou muito só mudou mesmo o meu carro, tive que comprar outro que comportasse bem duas crianças. Todo dia meu trajeto é deixar Julie na aula.. sim, ela já esta aprendendo a ler e escrever, uma graça; e deixar Lauren na creche. Abby até agora não aceitou uma baba nem empregada e acho que tão cedo vai aceitar, pelo menos assim mantemos a nossa família mais unida.

E assim vamos levando nossa vida: menos intrigas, mais paz e muito mais amor, com uma pitadinha de ciúmes, é claro.

**Aqui estamos nós. Juntinho e felizes. Quem diria que toda aquela confusão iria dar em nada. Depois de escutar da boca da nossa própria que éramos muito previsíveis, acho que não houve mais muito motivo pra brigar.**

**John bateu o pé que teríamos o menino até o exame provar o contrário. No começo achei que ele tinha ficado um pouco desapontado, mas agora vejo que definitivamente isso não aconteceu. Ele mima Lory tanto quanto Julie e acho que um menino não faria diferença no amor dele pelos filhos. Meu segundo parto foi uma beleza, sem nenhuma tipo de complicação.**

**Quase Carter consegue realizar o desejo de fazê-lo, mas acho que isso é para poucos. Acho que eu nunca conseguiria. É nervosismo demais. Quem colocou Lory no mundo foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Luka. É, isso mesmo. Apesar de muito tranqüila, ela adiantou um pouquinho e minha bolsa estourou quando eu estava no P.S.**

**Vapit-vupit. Em menos de 30 minutos ela já estava nos meus braços e Carter só teve tempo de correr, ajudar Luka e chorar.**

**No início o berço de Lauren ficava no nosso quarto. Conforme ela foi crescendo, mudamos para o quarto de Julie mas também não deu certo. Todo dia me passa pela cabeça que ainda vamos ter sérios problemas com o ciúme de Julie. É tanto que ela passou até mesmo a se apegar mais em mim, já que sou eu quem fico a maior parte do tempo com a irmã.**

**O tão esperado menino eu não sei se virá. Já discutimos isso algumas vezes, mas a nenhuma conclusão chegamos. Eu só sei que se ele for vir ao mundo, será planejado, e não uma surpresa como as outras duas.**

_Ter uma irmã não é lá a maravilha que eu imaginava. Antes eu tinha o meu papai e minha mamãe so pra mim, agora só basta a Lory chorar que eles saem correndo e me deixam falando sozinha. Isso definitivamente é um saco._

_Mas falando do que interessa. Eu morri de medo que meu pai nunca voltasse. Naquela noite rezei junto com a tia Susan pedindo para que Papai do Céu fizesse um milagre.. e eu acho que deu muito certo. Eles nunca mais brigaram por qualquer motivo. Têm suas discussões, mas nada demais.. logo estão abraçadinhos pelos cantos da casa e eu percebo que esperam que eu saia do quarto para que comecem a trocar alguns beijos._

_Meu pai ainda me da sorvete escondido, mas a mama sabe disso, só finge que não vê. Eles tem cada uma né? Comecei a ler em pouco tempo e eu sei que eles sentem orgulho de mim por isso. De vez em quando ensino as minhas bonecas o mesmo, brincando de escolinha com elas. Eu bem que tento brincar com minha irmã, mas ela só sabe babar as coisas, gemer algumas "palavras" e ficar rindo de mim sem motivo algum._

_Pra descontar isso, eu risco a parede e digo que foi ela. Tramo qualquer coisa e jogo a culpa nela. Ela só ri mesmo. Assim eu me divirto vendo a mamãe brigando com ela._

_Ah.. na escola esta claro que o meu pai é o mais bonito de todos. Houve ate uma briga um dia desses com uma colega que se atreveu a dizer que ele era feio. Eu quase bati nela mas não o fiz porque sabia que a mamãe ia brigar feio comigo. Mamãe.. louquinha que nem ela._

_A escola é bem legal na maior parte do tempo. Tenho vários amiguinhos e as professoras são bem legais também. Mas eu sei que no fundinho eu sempre quero é vir pra casa. Convidar papai pra assistir desenho comigo enquanto mamão prepara o jantar, assistir filme no chão com eles e até mesmo ficar olhando pra cara da Lory, mesmo que pra me divertir._


	2. Rotina

Acordo pela manhã bem cedinho como venho fazendo nos últimos tempos. Rotina é algo que me agrada, principalmente por ter momentos em que se pode "quebrá-la". Levanto, desligando o alarme, vendo que Abby nem se mexia com o barulho.

- Ei - eu mexo no ombro dela para que acordasse. Eu tinha pena, mas nunca conseguiria fazer tudo o que ela faz toda manhã em tão pouco tempo- Abby, acordar a Julie...- eu digo, indo, apenas de calção, abrir o chuveiro.

Tiro a roupa e entro no box, ainda sem notar qualquer movimentação da parte dela.

- Abby!- eu grito do chuveiro e a vejo aparecer na porta do banheiro com "aquela" cara. Definitivamente acordá-la não era algo que deveria ser feito constantemente.

Eu a vejo andando feito um zumbi pelo banheiro, amarrando o cabelo e passando um pouco de água gelada no rosto pra ver se acordava. Quando eu pensei em lhe dar um "Bom dia" vi que nem mais no banheiro ela estava mais.

**John me acordou no susto como sempre. Eu não me acostumo nunca com esses horários. Saio me rastejando ate o quarto de Julie. Iria recomeçar a minha maratona de acordar, arrumar e alimentar as meninas.. e se desse algum tempo, eu também iria me ajeitar.**

**Entro primeiro no quarto de Lauren e vejo que ela já estava acordada encarando o teto.**

**- Oi meu amor.. – eu a pego no meu colo e lhe dou um beijo – você ta ficando muito pesada.. daqui a pouco nem te agüento mais...**

**Saio andando com ela nos meus braços e vamos juntas tentar acordar a preguiçosa.**

**- Julie.. – eu falo abrindo a cortina assim que entro no seu quarto – esta mais que na hora de você se levantar...**

**- Hum? – ela resmunga mas logo se senta na cama tentando lutar contra o sono.**

**- Banho Julie... – eu aponto pro banheiro mostrando que não estava pra brincadeiras. Ela logo entende o recado e começa a se encaminhar pro chuveiro. - Precisa de alguma coisa?- eu digo na porta do quarto. Ela está tirando a roupa e entrando no box e acena negativamente- ok, vou trocar sua irmã, já venho.**

**Ela fica calada e eu volto para o quarto da Lory. O tempo estava bom, mas agasalho pra um bebê nunca era demais.**

_Eu entro no chuveiro que parece nunca querer esquentar o suficiente. Olho pra cima, vendo a água cair... Que sono! Ficar até tarde conversando com papai ontem a noite não foi uma boa idéia, mamãe bem que avisou._

_Tomo o banho mais rápido que já vi, me enrolando na toalha e indo par ao quarto. É, realmente os tempos mudaram. Antes minha mãe sempre deixa toda a minha roupa separada, até o tênis desamarrado, só pra eu colocar, aliás, era ela quem colocava pra mim... Depois que Lauren nasceu, nada mais é a mesma coisa. Tenho que me virar sozinha, tudo é a Lory. Só o que ela faz é lindo, fofo._

_Ainda bem que essa menina não começou a falar, se não eu estaria completamente perdida._

_- Julie.. – eu ouço meu pai gritando vindo pelo corredor e termino de vestir a minha calcinha para correr em sua direção._

- Paiii! – ela estende seus braços pra um abraço e eu a coloco no colo andando com ela pra dentro de seu quarto.

- Que a srta ta fazendo so de calcinha? – eu a questiono e ela sorri me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Acabei meu banho agora né pai! – eu a coloco no chão e ela se senta na cama pegando a toalha para enxugar seu cabelo. Eu aproveito e sento ao seu lado observando-a andar pelo quarto indo pegar o seu uniforme. Sim.. eu a coloquei em uma escola particular. Quer queira quer não tenho medo de deixa-la em qualquer lugar, posso dizer que sim, sou superprotetor e quero sempre o melhor para as minhas três mulheres. – Vem cá.. – eu a puxo pra perto de mim vendo sua dificuldade em colocar a camisa. Ela estende os braços e logo ela esta vestida.

- Obrigada – ela me da um beijo de recompensa e senta na cama pegando as meias e seu sapato. – Você vai trabalhar hoje? – ela me entrega as meias e eu a ajudo também a se calçar. Se Abby visse isso ia falar que lá estava eu mimando-a de novo.

- Vou.. daqui a pouco.. – eu calço uma meia e logo vejo a porta do quarto sendo aberta por Abby que vinha acompanhada pela Lauren.

- Ela e essa mania de querer andar.. – eu olho e percebo que nem arrumada, nem tomado banho ela havia ainda. Lory vem andando desajeitada ate a minha direção e eu a coloco no colo vendo Julie frustrada por não ter dado tempo de eu ajuda-la a seu arrumar.

**- Vai se arrumar, eu fico com elas- eu o vejo sorrir pra mim. Obrigada, era isso que eu precisava mesmo. Volto ao meu quarto, sendo o mais rápida que posso. Eu sei que ele gosta de ficar com as duas, mas elas o colocam louquinho também.**

**Entrei no banho, lavei o cabelo que estava precisando e sai, passando os cremes que eu aprendi a gostar. Vou para o quarto, colocando a roupa que tinha separado anteriormente. Volto para o banheiro, ajeitando o cabelo, prendendo-o com a fivela e passando lápis no olho. Minha cara sonada talvez pudesse ser disfarçada de algum modo.**

**Vou até o criado-mudo, buscando encontrar a papelada que Kerry havia deixado comigo, antes de eu sair de licença mais uma vez. Ela já estava cobrando John ha tempos, e de hoje não poderia passar. Eu deixei tudo arrumadinho na pasta na noite anterior, mas como sempre, nessa casa tudo desaparece de uma hora para a outra...**

_- John!- eu a escuto mamãe gritar lá de cima. Papai olha pra escada, vendo que ela descia, já toda arrumada e o perfume do xampu se espalhando por toda a casa. Ele pula da cadeira e eu permaneço sentada tomando o meu café da manha._

_- Nem pra me esperarem? – ela aparece sorrindo e papai logo lhe da um beijo. Como prometido eu não reclamo mais e permaneço sorrindo._

_- Eu tava com fome.. – tomo um gole do meu achocolatado e ela se aproxima de mim sorrindo._

_- Faminta como sempre.. – ela me da um beijo na bochecha e se senta servindo o seu café._

_Tomamos o nosso café sempre com muita risada. Lory pra variar jogava a comida mais no chão do que come o que me faz morrer de rir dela._

_- Ri porque não é você que limpa.. – mamãe se levanta e vai ate ela limpando sua boca._

_- Mas é engraçado mãe.. – eu não me controlava e começava a rir cada vez mais - ela nem sabe comer direito.._

_Me levanto da minha cadeira e subo as escadas com meu pai indo escovar os dentes. Mamãe ficou embaixo ajeitando e limpando o resto das coisas._

- Quer ajuda? – eu pergunto entrando no seu quarto vendo-a ir ate o banheiro

- Não.. obrigada – ela sorri e logo vai pegar sua escova de dentes. Eu aproveito e vou ate o meu banheiro fazer o mesmo.

O quarto estava um bagunça, nunca vi Abby deixar essa zona, mas enfim, não era eu quem iria reclamar. Faço meu espaço ate o banheiro, que não estava muito diferente do quarto. É, ela deveria estar com pressa mesmo. Me ajeito todo e vou pegar um blusa de frio no armário, sentindo que alguém entrava no quarto logo em seguida.

**- E os papéis, achou?- eu pergunto, vendo-o com a cabeça enfiada no armário. Lory estava no meu colo.**

**- Que papéis?- ele finalmente olha pra mim. Que dúvida que ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que eu estava falando...**

**- Da Weaver, Carter- eu me ponho a procurar de novo- você não quer ficar escutando reclamação mais um dia, né?- é, definitivamente não estava no criado.**

**- Ah!- ele parece cair na real- os papéis que pedindo pra você mandar desde que Lory nasceu?- ele ri da minha cara - aqueles que você estava arrumando ontem?- eu aceno - não vi não...- que engraçadinho que ele era...**

_- John, se eu não levar isso hoje ela me mata!-eu ouço mamãe dizer, assim que eu entro no quarto já pronta._

_Eu vou andando até a cama me sentando na ponta dela. Eu não queria apressar nada, lembrar nada mas nós já estávamos atrasados. Mamãe vendo que eu estava no quarto colocou Lory no chão e começou a procurar os seus tais papeis. Lory vem andando na minha direção. Era impressionante como ela me amava._

_- Que foi? – eu pergunto vendo-a se abraçar as minhas pernas. Ela sorri pra mim e eu finjo que entendo o que ela estava querendo. Coloco-a no braço e a sento do meu lado._

_- Ah Meu Deus! – mamãe parecia pirar cada vez mais e o papai ia na onda dela. Vi eles revirarem o quarto todo sem achar nada. Lory só ria. Tentando lembrar onde poderia estar tentei dar a minha opinião._

_- Você já olhou na sua bolsa mãe?_

_Ela parou o que estava fazendo e me encarou procurando saber se havia ou não procurado. Foi ate sua bolsa e começou a sorrir quando papai a encarava bravo._

_- Você ta ficando gagá! – ele pega as chaves do carro e eu pulo da cama esperando que ele viesse pegar minha irmãzinha._

_- Gága... – eu repito pra Lory na esperança que ela falasse algo._

_- Vamos meninas.. – mamãe se aproxima pegando-a no colo. – estamos mais que atrasadas._


	3. Briga de Mocinhas

Desci as escadas na frente delas pra ver se apressava as coisas. Abri a porta do carro e vi Abby saindo de casa me entregando Lauren para que eu a ajeitasse na sua cadeirinha.

Assim eu fiz, abrindo o banco pra que Julie também se acomodasse. Dei a partida assim que Abby sentou, sem ao menos esperar que todos colocassem os cintos. Não sei se seria pior a bronca que levaríamos de professora de Julie ou da Weaver.

Diriji rapidamente até a escola de Julie, que a propósito, ficava apenas há alguns metros da creche de Lory, para a nossa sorte, eu acrescentaria.

**- Vai, corre - eu sorrio, beijando a testa de Julie e ela começa a correr pra dentro da escola. Pra minha sorte e de John, não estávamos tão atrasados quanto pensávamos.**

**- Tchau, pai - ela ainda disse no meio do caminho, lembrando que não havia se despedido de Carter.**

**Entrei no carro novamente, para dali a alguns segundos, descer de novo, dessa vez para entregar Lauren.**

**- Ops - eu vejo que esqueci a bolsa dela no carro. Volto e pego, entregando a uma das moças- tchau, bebê- eu dou um beijo nela também para que agora sim, possamos voar pro County.**

**- Enfim sós... – John sempre fazia essa piadinha quando finalmente ficávamos ou tínhamos um momento juntos, por menos que esse fosse..**

**- Estou empolgada por isso.. – eu sorrio a ele que toma o rumo direto ao** **hospital.**

_Chatisse de sempre. Nessa escola nunca tinha nada de novo. As mesmas pessoas, professores e... tédio! Sempre quis estudar, fiquei empolgada quando fui pra primeira série, mas agora...Ah, era tão mais gostoso ficar em casa e só brincar de boneca._

_Além do mais têm essas meninas que não vão muito com a minha cara. Enfim, não podia sair daqui, o jeito era agüentar._

Chegamos rapidamente ao County, atrasados somente dez minutos. Enquanto eu estacionava o carro ela saiu correndo pra bater o ponto e entrar já no plantão.

- Bom dia... – eu falo assim que apareço na recepção me encaminhando pra SDM. – Cadê Abby?

- Já ta com um paciente... – Chunny me fala passando rapidamente por mim.

Olho ao meu redor e vejo que o dia seria cheio. Deixo as minhas coisas e começo a trabalhar normalmente. As horas foram passando devagar, quando olhei pro relógio ainda eram dez horas. Estava suturando um paciente quando me aparecem na porta da sala.

- Telefone Dr. Carter...

- Ah... – eu olho pro paciente – vou atender.. pressione aqui enquanto não volto...

Me levanto da cadeira e vou ate o telefone onde já aguardavam na outra linha.

- Sr. Carter? – eu atendo e ouço uma voz de mulher.

- Sim.. sou eu.. quem é?

- Aqui é da escola de Julie... – o que? Escola? Meu Deus! O que será que aconteceu?

- O que foi? – eu pergunto imaginando o que poderia ser.

- É.. houve um probleminha com ela aqui na escola.. nada demais... – a mulher tentar amenizar a noticia - uma briguinha... queríamos que um dos pais viessem aqui falar com a professora ou a diretora agora...

- Briga?- eu penso alto. Será que ela se referia mesmo a minha filha? Minha filhinha, tão doce e meiguinha? Julie não seria capaz de brigar...penso eu..

**- O quê?- eu me surpreendo ao ouvir aquilo da boca de Chunny.**

**- Foi o que ele me disse...que ia até a escola de Lory, porque algo aconteceu...- ela diz e sai já atrapalhada com outro pacientes que chegavam. O que teria acontecido? Lauren estaria doente? Ou algo mais grave? Bom, John sempre disse que eu sou muito exagerada e preocupada, mas quando se trata dos nossos filhos, toda preocupação é pouca.**

**Rapidamente corro ao telefone e disco o celular dele. Um medo está bem no fundo do coração, medo do que ele possa me falar.**

**- Ei!- eu sou bem transparente desde o início- o que houve com Lory?- eu espero a resposta, rezando pra que não seja nada.**

**- Lory? Por que? Não sei...o que houve?- ele parece preocupado também.**

**- Oras, você não saiu dizendo que ia pra creche?- ele estava brincando com a minha cara?**

**- Nãããõ!- ouço- o respirar aliviado- eu tô indo é pra escola da Julie- eu sorrio a afirmação. Julie? Ah, metade da minha preocupação foi embora. A pestinha quase nunca ficava doente e a maioria das nossas dores de cabeça em relação a ela eram por causa do geniozinho... De mãe, segundo John.**

**- Mas o que houve?- vou apenas me certificar de que minhas suspeitas estavam corretas.**

**- Ainda não sei, disseram que foi uma discussão com uma colega - eu percebo que ele está no trânsito. Melhor desligar. Eu sei o quanto ele odeia usar o telefone quando está dirigindo.**

**- Ah, tudo bem então - eu vou dando fim a conversa. Vejo outra maca chegando, o que parecia não parar de acontecer no dia de hoje - quando souber de algo, me liga pra eu saber que esta tudo bem. Chegou outra ambulância, vê se não demora.**

**- Ok..**

**- Beijo..- eu me despeço ao mesmo tempo que desligo o fone e corro pra pegar o próximo paciente.**

_- Ótimo - eu penso comigo, enquanto me fazem sentar numa cadeira, isolada dos outros. Agora papai viria e eu levaria outra bronca. Posso dizer que brigar com Lucy não foi lá a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito, mas... Ah, ela me provocou. Será que eu ia apanhar? Bem, se papai viesse eu ainda estava salva. A bronca seria beeeeem menor. Agora se mamãe entrasse por essa porta, eu estava per-di-da! Agora era só rezar pra que mamãe estivesse bem ocupada quando fizeram a ligação._

_As pessoas ali na sala parecem me ignorar enquanto eu fico no canto, quieta esperando pra ver no que ia dar. Brinco com o cordão da minha calça enquanto o tempo não passa e vejo Lucy me olhando, no outro canto da sala._

_- Que é? – eu a encaro mais uma vez e ela vira o seu rosto encarando a outra parede. Ela começa com a confusão e eu que pago o pato. Quem manda ter falado mal do meu pai e da minha mãe... ela pelo menos aprendeu uma lição: não se meter com a minha família._

_- Julie? – eu vejo que era o meu pai que entrava pela porta da coordenação. Penso em pular em seu colo, mas com medo de ser repreendida de novo fico na minha sentada ate que ele se aproxima de mim. – O que aconteceu mocinha?_


	4. Salva Pelo Gongo

- Sr. Carter? – uma moça se aproxima na minha direção.

- Sim.. sou eu... – eu sorrio a ela que não parecia lá muito feliz com o que estava acontecendo.

- Precisamos conversar a sós.. me acompanhe por favor.. – ela indica uma porta e eu olho pra Julie que estava com uma carinha... mas não era pra ter pena, eu tinha que ver o que ela havia aprontado, se merecia ou não castigo.

Acompanho a mulher que indica que eu sentasse. Puxo a cadeira, me sento e a vejo enrolar um pouco antes de finalmente começar a falar o que me interessava.

- O sr. Já soube que sua filha teve uma briga? – ela de repente havia ficado seria. Será que era tão grave assim?

- Sim... – eu engulo em seco. Era a primeira vez que eu era chamado na escola por causa de uma confusão. – mas, como foi essa briga?

- Sabe como é criança.. cada uma diz uma versão dependendo do seu ponto de vista – ok.. ela iria começar a enrolar. Eu não falei nada e fiquei esperando que ela continuasse. – quando nós vimos as duas já estava chorando e prestes a se atracarem ali mesmo na sala de aula.

Nossa. Realmente por isso eu não esperava. Julie era tão calminha, tão fofa e meiga... a não ser em dias...É, tudo bem. Na verdade ela não era tão calminha assim. Talvez fossem meus olhos de pai, como Abby sempre dizia. Eu jogava a culpa nela, dizendo que Julie herdara seu gênio.. Bom, de quem quer que fosse a "culpa", isso não vinha ao caso. Agora eu tinha que resolver o problema.

- Sinto muito...-tinha outra coisa pra falar?- vamos conversar com ela sobre isso...

- Vocês têm outra filha, certo?- ela perguntou, pegando um papel onde deveria estar anotado algo.

**E lá se foram algumas horas e nada dele ligar. Odeio quando ele faz isso. Me deixa preocupada e não dá notícias. Termino mais um Trauma, encaminhando o garotinho para a cirurgia. Nada mal nosso atendimento hoje.**

**Saio rapidamente até a recepção para contatar Carter antes que outra ambulância chegue.**

**Ótimo. Agora já estava me irritando ao máximo. Toca, toca e nada.**

_Vejo o papai pegando o celular não mão, que vibrava enquanto ele terminava de falar com a mulher. Sem pensar muito, poderia adivinhar quem era._

_- Vamos?- vejo papai chamando e pego minha mochila, estendendo a mão para mim._

_Saímos pela porta e ainda vejo minha professora nos olhando e acenando._

_- Tchau, Julie...e sem mais briguinhas, ok?- ah! Mulherzinha chata!_

_Fomos andando até o carro e pulei no banco de trás vendo o papai dando a partida no carro. Pra onde será que estávamos indo? Tava cedo pra pegar a Lauren e provavelmente papai tinha interrompido plantão pra me pegar. Será que iríamos pro hospital? Mas a mamãe ta la! Eu to morta! Era uma vez uma Julie._

- Pai? – ela pergunta mas eu não desvio o olhar – pra onde estamos indo?

- Pra casa... – respondo, finalmente – porque?

**- John? – eu finalmente consigo fazer com que ele atendesse o telefone – você quer me matar do coração ou alguma coisa parecida?**

**- Calma Abby... – ele fala com toda a calma do mundo – eu ia te ligar assim que chegasse em casa...**

**- Sim... – eu falo vendo começarem a chegar alguns traumas - ta no carro é?**

**- To Abby... – ele definitivamente odiava falar quando estava dirigindo.**

**- Passa o telefone pra Julie... – minha voz começou a se alterar um pouco mas eu sei que não adiantaria fazer isso - eu sei que ela esta ai com você...**

_- Julie.. – papai me estende o celular – telefone pra você..._

_Ah meu Deus! O meu coração começou a acelerar. Pro papai me dar o celular, era caso de morte! Com certeza era a mamãe que não deveria estar gostando nada dessa historia de briguinha.. eu devia ter me agüentado e ter deixado ela falando sozinha._

_- Alo? – eu atendo já com medo do seu grito._

_- Oi...-ela milagrosamente parecia calma- que foi que a senhora aprontou?- é, realmente só aparência._

_- Desculpa, mãe...- eu falo com todo o charme que aprendi ao longo da vida._

_- Bom, conversamos quando eu chegar em casa...- ela parece distraída- mais trabalho- parece cansada também -um beijo...- ela mal termina de falar e desliga o telefone. Ah, eu adoro esses pacientes._


	5. Conversa Entre Família

Vejo-a desligar o telefone quando já estamos na rua de casa. Paro o carro, vendo-a descer pelo outro lado. Abro a porta e ela sobe sem dizer uma só palavra. Talvez fosse melhor conversar com ela antes que Abby chegasse. Ela sempre exagerava um pouco... Bom, esperaria ela tomar banho pra que pudéssemos conversar.

Fui até a cozinha ver o que poderíamos jantar mais tarde. Encontro só o que tinha sobrado do almoço de sábado. Eca! Isso já deveria estar é estragado... Ponho no lixo e ouço o telefone de casa tocar.

**- Mas Kerry...- eu tentava argumentar, em vão. Sabia que Weaver o faria trabalhar a noite pelo tempo que ficou fora a tarde. Poxa, ninguém merece. O único tempo que eu tinha pra ficar com o meu marido e ele com a família... hoje, já era.**

**Me conformei e tratei de terminar o meu plantão sem deixar pendências. Eu ainda teria metade de uma tarde pra ficar com ele, apertar minha bebê e ter uma boa conversinha com a dona Julie.**

_- Posso entrar? – papai aparece na porta do meu quarto e eu nem me levanto da cama já sabendo o que vinha por ai. Ele vem andando na minha direção, puxa a cadeira e senta pegando uma almofada apertando. – Agora podemos conversar ou vai ficar ai caladinha?_

_Eu o encaro e ele não parecia muito bravo. Talvez seja melhor falar agora pra ele aliviar com a mamãe._

_- Falar o que? – eu finalmente solto minha voz._

_- Você sabe perfeitamente no que eu estou querendo falar... – ele solta a almofada e senta na minha cama ao meu lado – me diga direitinho o que aconteceu hoje na escola.._

_- Hum... – eu procurei a melhor forma de falar – ela que começou..._

_- Eu não quero saber quem começou.. – ele me interrompeu – quero saber o que houve pra eu ter que sair do trabalho pra lhe pegar._

_- Mas é verdade.. – eu abaixei o meu olhar – ela ficou dizendo que eu era feia.. que meu pai era feio, que minha mãe era chata e que a Lory era mongol..._

_- Julie... – ele me encarou._

_- É... – eu sorri pra ele – talvez ela so tenha te chamado de feio.._

Eu sorri a afirmação dela. Julie era mesmo a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida. A nossa afinidade era algo mágico. Não que eu não tivesse com Lory. Minhas filhas eram os seres mais amados dessa Terra. Isso também não interfere na relação dela com Abby, apesar de Abby sempre dizer que a mimo demais.

- Julie, isso não é motivo pra brigar com a menina...- eu passo a mão no cabelo dela- não importa os que os outro pensem...entendeu?- eu a olhei, vendo que ela me encarava.

- Mas pai...- o negócio era não deixá-la argumentar. Fazer ela entender e encerrar o assunto antes que Abby estivesse chego em casa.

- Nada de mais, Julie. Você não deve dar importância pro que as pessoas falam ou deixam de falar, entende? O que realmente vale a pena é levar em conta o que você e a sua família pensam, entende?- ela parece compreender, apesar de continuar com aquela carinha de emburrada.

- Mamãe não acha você feio...- ela disse, dando aquele sorrisinho mais ameno.

- É- eu sorri a ela também- espero que não...

Ela voltou a me sorrir, se levantando e me dando um abraço.

- Sem mais brigas, ok? Se não, da próxima vez, vou mandar mamãe falar com você - sabia que era tiro e queda.

- Não!- ela foi taxativa. Eu sorri, dando o ponto final na conversa.

- Peça desculpa pra ela amanhã, ok?- ela acenou e eu fiquei satisfeito por resolver tudo antes que...

**- Oi - eu entro no quarto, vendo-os sentados na cama dela**

**- Ola... – ele sorri e ela me olha com receio. – chegou agora?**

**- Foi... – eu fui andando pra dentro do quarto – e já peguei a Lory, deixei ela no cercadinho por enquanto..**

**- Hum... – ele encara Julie que teima em não olhar pra mim. – estão com fome?**

**- O que houve hoje na escola Julie? – eu me sentei na cadeira que estava perto da cama e ela se aproximou de John encarando as mãos.**

**- Houve um desentendido.. mas já foi resolvido.. – John passou a mão nas pernas dela que finalmente me encarou. Ela sabia que eu não ia sossegar enquanto não saísse aquilo da boca dela.**

**- Falaram coisa feia do papai... – ela o encarou e eu fiquei calculando o que poderia ser feio pra ela. – ficaram dizendo que ele era feio.. que o pai dela era mais bonito...**

_- Só isso! – eu me surpreendo com a reação da mamãe. Será que eu estava fazendo tempestade em um copo d´água._

_- Foi... – papai falou me ajudando de novo. O que seria de mim sem ele?_

_- Me poupe também essa coordenadora... – mamãe se levantou da cadeira e veio me dar um beijo – eu já sei que seu pai conversou com você.. espero que esteja tudo esclarecido e não se rebaixe mais a essas piadas sem graças das suas amigas._

_- Rebaixar? – eu os encaro em duvida. O que era isso!_

- Se deixar abalar por isso, brigar por pouca coisa- eu explico, encarando Abby. Acho que chegava por hoje.

- Ah, legal- Julie sorri pra mim, levantando da cama. O clima pesado desapareceu com a reação inesperada de Abby e todos já haviam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- To com fome...- ouço Julie dizer quando ia começar a descer as escadas. Abby pára no meio do corredor e eu decido mudar de rumo.

- Deixa que eu dou, vai trocar de roupa- ela pisca pra mim e vai em direção ao nosso quarto. Passo meu quarto de Lory, pegando-a no colo.

- Oi, bebê- dou um beijo no rostinho dela e ganho um sorriso e um gemido de volta.

Vou pra cozinha e vejo que Julie já estava postada em frente a T.V. É, certas coisas nunca mudam.


	6. Ciuminho

**AE, GALERINHA! RESOLVI SER LEGAL POR UM MINUTO E DAR UM CAP MAIS LONGO PORA VCS! MTO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS E CONTINUEM COMENTANDU...BJAUM!**

**Deixo a bolsa em cima da mesa do quarto e tiro a roupa, indo direto pro chuveiro. Sempre odiei ficar com aquele cheiro de hospital impregnado na roupa por muito tempo.**

**Me troco rapidamente, afinal, a fome não batera só em Julie.**

**Desço as escadas rapidamente vendo que todos ainda estavam acabando. John devia ter demorado pra dar algo pra Lauren comer. Me sento devorando tudo o que vejo pela frente e Julie se levanta da mesa indo ate a sala. Termino meu almoço, limpamos tudo e fomos nos juntar a Julie na sala.**

**- Alguém conta algo de novo? – tento puxar assunto, tava todo mundo calado. Parecia ate que alguém tinha morrido.**

**- Nada.. - Julie fala sentando no meu colo. Olho pro John que tambem parecia não ter assunto.**

**- Acho que tá na hora de cortar esse cabelo.. - eu falo pegando nos seus ultimos cachos que já estavam abaixo de sua cintura.**

**- Não... - Carter finalmente falou - nem pense em cortar esses cachos...**

**- E ela nunca mais vai cortar o cabelo? - eu o encarei sem crer muito no que ele estava querendo discutir.**

**- Talvez.. - ele sorri - mas vai cortar pra que?**

**- É.. - Julie se vira me olhando - pra que?**

**- Shampoo ta caro.. - eu faço uma piada mas ninguém riu. Eu hein, depois reclamam que eu estou sem senso de humor.**

**- Mas eu não quero cortar, mãe- ela vem pra cima de mim, sentando no meu colo- ta bonito assim...- ela imediatamente encara John- num é, pai?-ela sabia perfeitamente como controlar a situação.**

_- É lógico!- escuto papai dizer, em minha defesa- não vai cortar, não...- eu sorri, piscando pra ele enquanto mamãe se calava._

_- Vem aqui, bebê- ela saiu do sofá, indo deitar no chão, onde Lory estava brincando. Ela a pegou no colo e ficou enchendo-a de beijinhos..._

- Ei!- eu vejo Julie pular do sofá e ir pra baixo, onde Abby estava com a neném. O ciúmes dela era notável, nós sabíamos, mas ainda não havíamos descoberto um jeito de amenizar isso.

Abby olhou pra mim com aquela cara enquanto Julie mexia com Lory.

- Vem cá, princesa- eu bati no sofá, na esperança que ela viesse comigo e não ficasse daquele jeito.

Ela se virou e ficou olhando pra Abby e pra mim. Eu então me sentei no chão e ela imediatamente sentou no meu colo encarando Lory com "uma cara".

- O que podemos fazer pra animar a srta? – eu lhe abraço forte e ela luta pra sair dali.

- Não sei.. – ela faz uma voz tristonha.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – Abby tenta me ajudar. – Que tal se mais tarde nós fizéssemos um bolo pra comer amanhã!

Julie pareceu pensar um pouco eu fiquei na expectativa esperando sua resposta.

- Pode ser.. – ela disse tentando disfarçar a felicidade. – mas só se for de chocolate...

**- Claro.. – John sorri incentivando-a – vocês podem enfeitar do jeito que você quiser.. não é Abby!**

**- Hum... – ela pulou do colo dele e colocou os seus olhinhos de piedade, implorando que eu aceitasse na minha frente – esta certo.. mas vamos ter que comprar, em casa não tem nada pra isso...**

**- Ela também vai ajudar? – Julie aponta pra Lauren e percebo o sorriso de John.**

_- Ela não pode.. – mamãe fala pegando na mãozinha dela - ela é muito pequena..._

_- Pequena eu também sou, né?- eu me defendo. Vejo mamãe sorrir e mais uma vez pegar Lory nos braços e a subir, para brincar._

_- Ah!- mamãe parece se lembrar de algo e papai a olha quase que imediatamente- Weaver vai fazer você trabalhar de noite...- ela não parece muito empolgada com o que acaba de dizer._

- É, já imaginava isso- respondo a Abby, pensando que mais uma noite, teria eu que dormir fora de casa.

- Mas amanhã você não trabalha, né?- ela pergunta, se lembrando provavelmente da antiga escala.

- Trabalho, sim. Agora só folgo..- eu penso um pouco, lembrando do horário mudado a pouco tempo- domingo.

**- Impossível -aquilo não era coerente- domingo é a MINHA folga. Kerry não seria tão boa a ponto de nos deixar passar um dia do fim de semana juntos- eu sorrio a minha própria afirmação, sentido que Lory babava no meu ombro. Sentei e me limpei, encarando John, ainda fazendo as contas.**

**- Não foi bondade- ele volta da mesa da sala de jantar, sorrindo- essa folga era do Luka.. Lembra que troquei o plantão semana passada?- eu não preciso de muito esforço pra me lembrar. Lembro até mesmo a hora em que Luka ligou pedindo isso... Um tanto quanto inoportuna...**

**- Ah, tá explicado então - eu sorrio, vendo os olhinhos de Julie sinalizarem a mim. Ou era pergunta ou pedido.**

**- Então vocês dois não trabalham depois de amnhã?- o sorriso dela veio imediatamente. Era bom saber que um dia de folga não servia apenas para relaxar, mas também pra curtir nossos bebês.**

_- Uhum...- vi papai acenar. Essa era a chance de pedir!_

_- Então.. – eu fui andando ao redor dos dois os cercando – significa que vamos sair né?_

_- Não sei.. – papai fala puxando mamãe pra mais perto. – acho que vamos ficar por aqui, não é? – ele sorri a ela que acena sorrindo pra mim._

_- Sabe... – eu me aproximo mais deles – eu tava pensando em ir a praia.._

_- Nesse frio Julie? – mamãe logo retrucou._

_- Eu não to com frio.. – minto na tentativa dela ouvir meus apelos._

- Acho que é essa não é uma boa idéia... – eu percebo a decepção no rosto de Julie. Pensar rápido, o que seria legal fazer em um domingo entre Família? – Que tal.. – ela logo torna a melhorar sua expressão – irmos ao parque de diversões?

Abby me encara sem crer muito no que eu havia proposto. Julie sorria de orelha a orelha, já Lauren... essa ficava sorrindo sempre.

- Parque? – Abby já ia começar a jogar argumentos pra não ir – não acha que elas são muito pequenas?

- Ah.. maeee! – Julie não deixou que eu respondesse a Abby– vamos, vai! Você adora rodar no carrossel comigo! Vamos! – ela começou a bater o pé no chão e jaja iria começar a fazer birra.

**- Hum... – eu os encaro ainda sem gostar muito daquela idéia. Quer queira, quer não, parque de diversões não é lugar pra dois bebes. – vamos com uma condição..**

**- Qual?-Julie parecia tão empolgada que só de pensar em negar me partia o coração.**

**- Vamos bem cedinho... pra não voltarmos tarde e so se estiver bastante sol, não quero você doente...- eu dei a minha condição e esperei pra ver o que iria acontecer.**

**- Se quiser, madrugamos lá!- ela veio me dando um abraço apertado e eu sorri, tirando o cabelo do olho.**

_- Parques de diversões só abrem as 10- papai acabou com a minha graça, mas mamãe não estava com cara de quem iria desistir agora._

_- Tudo bem- yeh! Consegui! Aliás, conseguimos!- mas se estiver sol, hein?- ela se levanta dali com Lory no colo. Agora era torcer para firmar o tempo._

_O resto da tarde passou rápida. Enquanto o papai se arrumava pra ir trabalhar, eu e mamãe nos ajeitavamos pra ir comprar os ingredientes do nosso bolo. Vesti uma roupa qualquer e fui correndo até o quarto deles pra mostrar que eu ja estava pronta._

_- Posso entrar? - eu bato antes de entrar. Papai falava que era falta de educação entrar nos cantos sem bater._

- Claro.. – eu falo vendo-a entrar no quarto. Ela anda diretamente pra perto da cama e ficando vendo eu terminar de me trocar. Ajeito minha camisa e me viro vendo-a ainda calada, então me aproxima sentando na cama pra calçar meu sapato – você vai sair pra onde assim tão linda?

- Eu? – ela sorri envergonhada – to normal...

- Sei.. – eu coloco a meia e vejo Abby saindo do banheiro já pronta – vocês vão pra onde mesmo?

- Onde? – Abby se virou pegando sua bolsa pra sair – supermercado oras, onde mais seria?

- Sei la.. – eu me levanto da cama indo ate ela - três mulheres soltar na cidade... não estou gostando muito dessa historia não...

**- Ciúmes papai? – Julie ri vendo a sua tentativa de demonstrar alguma preocupação.**

**- Eu? Imagina!- John responde a ela que imediatamente acena os braços pedindo colo a ele. Ele a pega e vamos indo em direção a escada...- ei Julie, você tá muito pesada...- ele a desce no chão. Ai, Carter...Não faça isso se não quiser ter problemas...Já disse mil vezes.**

**Julie me olha com Lauren nos braços. Ela estava agarrada ao meus pescoço, chupando a chupeta. É, isso mesmo. Não tivemos a mesma sorte do que com Julie e Lory foi pra chupeta..Foi e não quer voltar. Já tentamos tirar esse vicio dela ha meses, mas nada. Aceitamos deixa-la então viver como "criança normal" e usar chupeta, mesmo que isso cause certa indignação a Julie...ainda.**

**Enfim, agora tínhamos dois problemas: um bebê com chupeta e nossa bebê com ataque de ciúmes, mais uma vez. Ela ficou séria, me olhando com os olhinhos vidrados em mim. Eu olhou rapidamente John que finalmente se tocou.**

_- Tō brincando, bonequinha!- ele vem pra me pegar no colo de novo, mas eu saio, descendo as escadas- agora não quero também...- eu não ia deixar barato, não mesmo._

_Esperei perto da porta eles se definirem e finalmente saírem de casa. Papai achou melhor irmos com o carro dele, que era maior. Sempre escutei que minha mãe não gostava de dirigi-lo, justamente por isso, mas enfim..._

_- Vamos Julie.. – ela praticamente faz um malabarismo até chegar a porta do carro. Eu a ajudo abrindo a porta e me sento esperando que ela ajeitasse tudo. Vejo o papai saindo de casa, fechando a porta e vindo em nossa direção. Estrategicamente paro de sorrir e me recosto no banco fingindo estar ainda chateada com ele._

- Tchau Julie.. - eu vou até a sua janela acenando para que ela abrisse, mas ela fingia não me ouvir. Essa a cada dia ficava parecida com uma orelha minha...

Dei a volta no carro e abri a porta do lado de Lauren pra me despedir dela e deixar Julie com mais raiva ainda. Abro a porta e ela continuava a olhar pro outro lado.

- Tchau Lory.. tchau Abby.. - eu lhes dou um beijo e finjo ter esquecido propositalmente dela. Vou fechando a porta e ela se vira sem acreditar que eu não tinha me despedido de novo dela.

**- E não vai se despedir de mim não? - eu ouço Julie reclamar arrancando um sorriso de John.**

**- Hum? - ele vai ate a sua janela e eu desço o vidro pra agilizar logo aquilo. - Eu já me despedi..**

**- E o meu beijo? - ela colocou praticamente todo o rosto fora da janela e ficou esperando que ele a beijasse. Bora John, com ela não se brinca assim não. E eu que teria que agüentar ela manhosa por aquilo o resto do dia.**

_Agora ele vinha agradar...Sabia o que tinha feito. Mamãe sempre disse que papai sabia agradar depois de fazer burrada e eu sempre defendi ele. Hoje tenho que dar é razão a ela. Enfim, assim que o carro toma movimento Lory começa abrir o berreiro. Será que minha irmã não conseguia ficar pelo menos 5 minutos de boca fechada?_


	7. Problemas Com o Cartão

MAIS UM POUQUINHO...RSRSRS...NUM QRIA PASSAR POR ESSA SITUAÇÃO..HEHEH..BJUS!

Sigo para o hospital pensando em Abby. Será que teria sido uma boa idéia sair com as duas? Eu sabia muito bem o trabalho que uma dava... Imagine as duas? A situação só pensava no meu pensamento quando eu lembrava da crise de ciúmes que Julie vinha tendo esses dias.

Chego ao hospital que estava bem calminho. Essa mulher só tinha me feito vir trabalhar por pirraça.

**Entre o som do rádio que Julie teimava em escutar e os choros de Luren, eu finalmente consigo chegar no supermercado.**

**Rapidamente já estávamos situadas. Lauren sentada na cadeira do carrinho e Julie ao meu lado prestes a me deixar na falência.**

**- Leva isso mãe? - ela agarrava qualquer coisa colorida e queria colocar no carrinho.**

**- Não Julie.. viemos comprar só ingredientes do bolo.. - eu peguei a caixa de suas mãos e devolvi a prateleira. Imediatamente ela faz careta e começava a ficar emburrada de novo.**

**- E eu não tenho medo de cara feia não, viu? - virei no corredor seguinte e cheguei onde finalmente queria. - O que você vai querer levar?**

_Agora eu posso levar o que eu quero? Olhei pra mamãe sem acreditar muito naquilo. Porque esses pais são tão estranhos?_

_Fiquei encarando aquela prateleira enorme procurando pela embalagem mais colorida. Eu queria confetes, granulado, chocolate, jujuba e chiclete, tudo o que se precisa pra um bolo ficar gostoso._

_- Mãe? - eu me viro vendo-a ajeitando Lory na cadeirinha - pode por sorvete no bolo?_

Atendo um paciente aqui, outro lá. É sempre um saco ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Ainda mais, saber que minhas três meninas estavam juntinhas em algum lugar pela cidade.

**E aqui vamos nós. Todos os ingredientes, guloseimas, chocolates e nossa paixão em comum: sorvete, enfim, podemos dizer que sai com uma compra do mês mais requintada.**

**Passamos as compras no caixa e eu dei o cartão para o débito.**

**- O seu cartão está inválido, senhora..- ela olha olha meu nome no próprio cartão- Carter.**

_Eu ouço a mulher do caixa dizer com aquela voz de pato. A cara de mamãe ficou estranha e eu já podia ouvir Lory começar a rsmungar no meu colo._

_- Inválido? - mamãe aumentou um pouco a voz e encarou a mulher com cara feia. Se ela soubesse não brincava assim com ela. - Como assim, inválido?_

_- Não esta passando... - a mulher disse analisando o cartão - deve ter desmagnetizado._

_- Eu mereço uma dessas.. não é mesmo Julie? - eu deveria responder isso? Movi meus ombros sem resposta e mamãe ficou calada procurando uma solução._

_- Liga pro papai - eu sugeri - ele resolve tudo.._

_- Vocês aceitam cheque? - acho que ela não deu muita bola pro meu comentario._

_- Aceitamos.. - a mulher parecia aliviada._

_- Otimo... - mamae abre a sua bolsa e começa a procurar o tal cheque naquela bagunça toda. Eu não sabia se me sentava pra esperar ou ficava ali pra ver no que ia dar._

Eu estava atendendo um paciente quando sinto o meu celular vibrar. Eu agora andava com ele pendurado, não poderia me dar ao luxo de ficar incomunicável por um segundo sequer.

- Alo? - atendo vendo o numero de Abby na bina. O que será que ja tinha acontecido?

- Você pegou o meu talão de cheques? - a voz dela não parecia muito simpática e animada.

- Pegar eu não peguei- eu sorri, analisando a situação que vivemos há dois dias atrás- você me deu.

- Dei?- por que diabos eu faria isso?

- Deu- eu sorri com a voz nervosa dela. Só poderia ser o que eu estava pensando. Estaria ela presa no mercado sem ter como pagar? Isso só parecia ser hilário aos meu ver- pra pagar..- eu sou cortado por uma interjeição nada culta da parte dela.

- Merda!- Espero que ela não esteja falando isso perto de Julie.

**- Que foi, mãe?- vejo Julie olhando pra mim com aquela carinha. A essa altura eu tinha desligado o celular na carta de Carter.**

**- Nada, amor- eu digo, vendo ela meio que assustada e a mulher do caixa me olhando com certo desprezo.**

**Nisso, sinto meu celular tocar e rapidamente atendo.**

**- Fala, John!- eu já estava visivelmente irritada. Lorry berrou até Julie não agüentar mais e eu a peguei no colo. A fila já começava a crescer atrás de mim, e as pessoas reclamando.**

**- Por que você não paga com dinheiro?- ah, se ele visse a quantidade de coisa, ele não falaria isso.**

**- Por eu não tenho dinheiro...- eu disse entre dentes, sorrindo a mulher que estava com outra do lado.**

**A segunda pegou meu cartão e disse algo a moça do caixa. Eu desliguei o celular, pra variar com uma briga. Ele tinha cada hora pra vir com aqueles brincadeirinhas de mal gosto...**

**- A senhora** **é da família Carter?- a moça perguntou, já com outra expressão no rosto.**

_- Somos.. - eu me meti naquela conversa. Quando é que isso teria fim?_

_- Ah.. se é assim.. - aquela moça agora até sorria pra mamãe. - daremos um jeito nisso._

_Ufa.. estava tudo resolvido. Respirei aliviada ate que vi movimento da parte da mamae._

_- Então quer dizer que se eu não fosse uma Carter você não dariam um jeito! - eu olhei pra ela que ao contrario do que eu pensava ate sorrir também estava sorrindo._

_- Claro que não.. - a moça ficou nervosa - desculpe.. é que me atrapalhei..._

_Todos se calaram e logo as compras foram pagas. Depois dessa ate eu perdi vontade de fazer bolo. Voltamos ao carro e mamãe permaneceu calada todo o caminho até a nossa casa. E por incrível que pareça Lauren também estava calada. Me encolhi no canto do carro e fiquei contando quantos carros pretos passavam do nosso._


	8. O Bolo? Hoje SIM!

Penso em ligar pra ela pra ver se tudo havia se resolvido. Mas se ela não retornou provavelmente já deveriam ter chego em casa. Respirei aliviado e voltei a me concentrar no trabalho. Mal via a hora de poder experimentar um bolo feito por Abby e Julie. Dali coisa boa não deveria vir. Recebo três novos estudantes desengonçados e vou apresentar o hospital a eles. Isso não era minha função, mas a falta do que fazer era tanta...Olho no relógio a cada 5 minutos...o tempo não passava...

**Chegamos em casa e as meninas pareciam estar exaustas. Eu não estava diferente, mas prometi a Julie fazer o bolo, não poderia voltar atrás. Desço a compras do carro, colocando todas as sacolas no chão da cozinha.**

**- Mãe...- eu ouço Julie chamar e me viro pra sala. Eu achava tão bonitinho quando ela ficava com Lory no colo...- vou lá pra cima, tá? Tomar banho...**

**- Ué...e o bolo?- eu estranho.Será que ela tinha desistido?**

_- Depois, mãe- eu digo, já subindo as escadas com Lory no colo- to cansada agora._

_Vou até o quarto de Lory e a deixo no cercado. Vou pro meu quarto mas nem vontade de tomar banho eu tenho Me deito na cama e fico pensando em nada...em tudo...Me dou por vencida e acabo pegando no sono, ainda de tênis._

- Que é que você tanto olha esse relógio hein! – surge uma voz por trás de mim e eu rio com tamanha curiosidade.

- Estou so vendo as horas.. – disfarço terminando de preencher o quadro e pego uma ficha de um paciente para atende-lo.

- Sei.. – Susan me acompanha – já vai dar antecipado o presente de dia das mães?

- Han? – eu me viro vendo-a rir e sair pelo corredor. Se eu tivesse entendido o comentário seria ótimo.

**Termino de ajeitar as coisas e subo as escadas pra conferir se tudo estava bem. Esse silencio sempre era muito estranho. Vou ao quarto de Lauren vendo-a entretida com uns brinquedos. Abro bem a porta do quarto dela, e saindo indo atrás de ver se Julie havia se afogado no banho dela. Entro no seu quarto e me deparo com ela jogada na cama ainda toda vestida. Mas tava muito mole mesmo, dormir assim sem ao menos se trocar. Ajeito-a na cama, consigo tirar o seu tênis e saio do quarto desligando a luz. É.. o bolo ia ficar mesmo pra amanha.**

_Sono gostoso. Sono tranquilo. Sem Lory ou mesmo mamãe berrando nos meus ouvidos. Paz...silêncio...Sonhos...Bom, sonhar..._

_Sonhava que tinha voltado a ser filha única de novo... Nós estávamos na praia e eu fazia um castelo de areia com um menino. Kevin o nome dele... Tão bonitinho. Nós tomamos suco e depois foi pra piscina, que não sei de onde surgiu. Subimos para um apartamento de hotel e lá me esperava um enorme bolo, com cobertura de sorvete! Tudo colorido e gostoso...Ai então eu acordei._

- Finalmente...- eu digo, assinando o último relatório e colocando-o junto com os outros.

- Não via a hora, hein?- Susan volta a passar atrás de mim, piscando, enquanto também olhava pra alguns papéis.

- Realmente... matar "alguém" é pouco..- eu sorri, entrando na SDM, vendo que ela me seguia.

- Nem vem, idéia da Kerry - ela livrou a própria barra, enquanto eu pegava minha coisas no armário.

- É, eu sei- pus a blusa de moletom e deixei o resto das coisas no armário. Peguei a chave do carro, que tinha um chaveiro um tanto quanto feminino de Abby.

- Hum, gatinha. Gostei do chaveiro...- ela sorriu, enquanto eu lhe dava uma resposta a altura, apenas com as mãos- agora chega, vai, mocinho. Vai pra casa com seu trio parada dura...

Eu sorri a ela e fui saindo até a porta do County.

- Tenha uma boa noite..- ela piscou, nunca deixando aquele ar safado.

- Quem me dera..- eu confabulei comigo mesmo, pensando que eu teria uma boa noite, com certeza, menos nesse aspecto.

**Primeiro escuto choro de uma. Depois o passo da outra. Será que elas combinavam de precisar de mim ao mesmo tempo?**

**Levanto da minha cama e vou me dirigindo até Lauren. No meio do corredor eu encontro Julie toda assanhada entrando no quarto de Lauren para também conferir se tinha algo de errado.**

**- Julie? – eu a vejo se virando pedindo que eu fizesse silencio. Já que ela manda, quem sou eu pra brigar?**

**Acompanho seus passos e ela se pendura pra conseguir passar a mão na cabeçinha da minha pequena.**

_- Fica assim não.. – ela tentava consola-la – tudo vai melhorar..._

_Sorri a tentativa e peguei Lauren nos braços dando tudo o que ela mais precisava._

_- Mãe? – Julie interrompe o silencio que havia se formado – e o nosso bolo?_

_Ela faz uma cara estranha. Será que já tinha esquecido da promessa? Passa a mão no rosto de Lory e finalmente me encara depois de pensar._

_- Estava só esperando você se levantar... – eu quase não acreditei. Apesar de cansada ela ia fazer o bolo! Meu primeiro bolo.. isso é inesquecível!_

_Descemos as escadas e rapidamente mamae tirou tudo que estava na sacola. Eu peguei o livro de receitas que ela havia separado e coloco em cima da mesa. Ela coloca Lauren na cadeirinha e se aproxima da mesa lendo o que precisava pro bolo._

_- Pegue os ovos e a farinha...- ela diz e eu vou pegar. Seria um inicio de noite com muito trabalho..._

Estaciono o carro, vendo as luzes de fora todas apagadas. Onde será que Abby estava com a cabeça? Entro, vendo que a luz da cozinha sim estava acesa, juntamente com os abajures da sala.

Entro pela sala, ouvindo a risada alta de Julie. Caminho pra onde elas estavam e encontro Julie, ou melhor, as três, na maior farra. Cobertas de farinha, a pia abarrotada... Pelo menos o cheirinho estava gostoso.

- Não tá pronto, pai!- Julie me expulsa da cozinha, me fazendo sentar no sofá- só pode ver quando estiver decorado!

Eu sorrio, ligando a T.V. Abby nem se quer da ao trabalho de ir me falar "oi". Ou ela estava zangada comigo pelo acontecido do dinheiro, ou estava tão empolgada com o bolo quanto Julie.


	9. Bolo Engorda?

**AE, PESSOAL! MAIS UM PEDACINHU! THANKS PELAS REVIEWS, AGURDAMOS MAIS! BOA LEITUR BJUS BUKA**

**- Pronto, filha - eu a chamo, pra que possamos cobrir o bolo- vou tirar do forno.**

**Abro o forno com cuidado pra não me queimar. Eu as vezes era tão desastrada que era melhor prevenir. Tiro o bolo e o coloco em cima na mesa. Passo a faca nas bordas pra ele despregar do fundo para poder tira-lo da forma.**

**- Tomara que não quebre.. – penso alto vendo o olhar atento de Julie.**

**Viro a forma e fico batendo de leve rezando para que desse certo. Julie tinha que ter orgulho do seu primeiro bolo, eu não podia falhar com ela.**

_- Vira mãe.. – eu falo vendo a sua demora em esperar para virar o bolo._

_Ela abaixa o rosto e levanta um pouco a forma. Eu acompanho o seu movimento e faço o mesmo. Não via a hora de poder decorá-lo do jeito que eu bem entendesse. Devagarzinho ela levanta tudo e podemos ver um bolo direitinho, inteiro, nada quebrado. Vejo o seu sorriso de alivio e ela sorri pra mim pensando o que era pra fazer agora._

_- Vamos a decoração... – pegamos tudo o que havíamos separado e começamos a enfeitar o bolo. Papai vai ficar orgulhoso de nós._

Eu sentia o movimento delas atrás de mim, na cozinha, e tinha curiosidade em saber o porque de tanto riso, mas não me atreveria a olhar pra trás e levar uma bronca de Julie.

Fiquei vendo T.V até ver o movimento diminuir. Lauren começou a resmungar e eu não me controlei, indo até o meio do corredorzinho da sala.

- Ei, pai!- Julie estava atenta a tudo, sempre- paradinho aí- aquele toquinho de gente veio caminhando na minha direção, botando a maior banca- não passe daqui- ela abriu os braços, como se pudesse me impedir de passar.

- Ta bom, gigante!- eu sorrio, pegando-a no colo- mas alguém tem que acudir a Lory...- eu sorri, vendo Abby sem prestar o mínimo de atenção na conversa, apenas mudando o bolo de lugar.

**- Manhê!- escutei Julie chamar enquanto punha o bolo em cima da pia, já pronto.**

**- Quê! – me viro vendo a bagunça da cozinha. Era uma hora dessas que eu me arrependia de na ter uma empregada.**

**- A Lauren.. – ela aponta pra cadeirinha. Eu olho pra ela e só então percebo que ela estava aos berros. A quanto tempo ela deveria estar chorando!**

**Diretamente vou em sua direção e passo a mão no seu rosto vendo-a se acalmar um pouco. Ela me encara com aqueles olhinhos azuis e vira o olhar pra geladeira. Minha filha estava morrendo de sede e eu em outra dimensão pensando em que?**

**- Como deixaram você assim? – eu a pego no colo e vou atrás de pegar a sua mamadeira que já estava com água dentro.**

_Eu hein.. eu olho mamãe dando água pra Lory. A cada dia ela ficava mais doida. Saia conversando com ela mesmo sabendo que não respondia._

_- Mãe? – eu estava ansiosa pra poder comer do bolo. – que horas o papai pode ver o bolo?_

_- Depois da srta. tomar um banho.. – eu olhei pra minha roupa e realmente não vi nada demais. Talvez um pouco suja de farinha.. um pouco de chocolate.. mas ainda nada demais._

- Eu to limpa.. – eu sorri vendo-a me encarar dos pés a cabeça. – eu estou quase limpa.. – ela tornava a me olhar sem crer muito no que eu afirmava – eu estou quase suja?

- Para com isso e vai tomar banho, Julienne!- mesmo me chamando pelo nome todo, o sorriso dela denunciava a felicidade. Subi pro meu quarto antes que fosse tarde demais.

Caminhei para a cozinha, vendo Abby balançando Lory nos braços.

- Fizeram um bolão pra mim?- eu disse, chegando perto e beijando sua testa.

- Acho que ela se divertiu - ela me diz, olhando pra fralda de Lory- acho que vou trocá-la também- ela sorri pra mim e eu fico encarando-a um pouco. Ela estava diferente hoje - que foi?- ela capta meu olhar morto.

- Nada, eu sorrio a ela - vamos dormir cedinho hoje?- eu a abraço por trás, vendo os olhinhos de Lory me olhando.

- Ihhh, lá vem você... - ela já sabe o que eu quero.

**- Ah - ele me lança "aquele" olhar. Ele não sabe que eu não resisto a esse cachorrinho pidão.**

**- "Ah" nada... Depois a gente vê isso, ok?- eu vou me encaminhando para a escada - vou trocar sua filha e ver se a outra não mata no chuveiro- eu sorrio, vendo-o voltar a TV antes de eu desaparecer pelo corredor.**

**Vou ao quarto de Lory e rapidamente trato de troca-la. Eu já estava ficando mais que experiente nessa historia de trocar fraldas de bebe. Agora já era tudo automático, tirar, limpar, trocar, tudo em uma rapidez só.**

**- Ixe... – eu converso com Lory enquanto a trocava – ta precisando é de uma banho...**

**Enrolo uma "lavagem a seco", coloco uma roupa limpa nela e ela fica sentada na cama tentando pegar um brinquedo que estava perto.**

**- Vamos ver sua irmã? – ela olha pra mim e sorri esticando os braços pra ir pro meu colo. Vou ao quarto de Julie e mal chego a porta, Lory começa a perturbar pra ir andando.**

_- Julie? – mamãe entra no meu quarto, mas eu já estava terminando de me trocar. – porque você molhou o cabelo uma hora dessas?_

_Eu coloco a toalha na cama e fico encarando-a. Eu tomo o meu banho sozinha e não posso lavar nem o um cabelo?_

_- Eu gosto de sentir o cheiro de shampoo.. – pego a toalha de volta e vou leva-la ao meu banheiro. – papai não viu o bolo não né? Tem que ser surpresa.._

_- Eu acho que não.. – ela pega Lauren nos braços._

_- Acha? – eu largo tudo e corro ate a sala. Eu tinha que impedir essa tragédia!_

_Chego na sala vendo que papai via T.V, assim como eu o deixei._

_- Ah, bom...- eu sorrio, chegando perto dele e beijando- lhe o rosto._

-_ Eu não vi o seu bolo, não, mocinha- ele já sabia sobre o que eu me referia._

_Sorri, indo novamente a cozinha, apreciando minha obra-de-arte._

_- Ficou lindo, né, mãe?- eu vejo que mamãe chegava, com Lory tropeçando toda, tentando andar. Será que eu era tão bobinha assim também?_

- Afinal, quando eu vou poder comer essa belezura?- eu grito ainda na sala, vendo as duas conversando.

- Acho que já podemos comer, né, mãe?- escuto ela perguntando a Abby. Aparentemente, Abby concorda e eu peço "permissão" para poder me aproximar.

- Posso ir aí?- silêncio. A fofoca ali estava brava - ei! Posso? Eu me levanto do sofá, fechando os olhos, caminhando até onde elas estavam, pra baixinha não brigar comigo de novo.

- Pode! – ela se aproxima de mim me empurrando ate a cozinha – e vai de olha fechado mesmo.

Quando vou entrando na cozinha abro os meus olhos por um instante e vejo Abby sorrindo à cena. Eu pisco a ela e ela faz o mesmo pegando Lory e sentando-a na cadeira.

- Posso abrir os olhos? – eu pergunto assim que Julie para de me empurrar..

**- Quase... – Julie diz subindo na cadeira e olhando pra mim esperando consentimento – agora... – ela sorri pro bolo e olha pra ele – pode...**

**- Uau! – ele arregala os olhos e Julie nem podia se conter de felicidade – foi você que fez isso tudo?**

**- Foi.. – ela diz toda orgulhosa. – eu e mamãe.. ate a Lauren colocou um confete em cima do bolo..**

**- E o gosto? – ele ameaça colocar o dedo no bolo e ela bate na mão dele.**

-_ Espera cortar que você come! – eu olho pra ele que logo recuou e foi pra próximo da mamãe._

_- Cadê a faca mãe? – eu olho ao redor e não vejo nada que poderia ajudar._

_- Faca?- eu vejo as sobrancelhas dela subindo, indicando a recusa ao meu pedido- nem pensar, Julie. Deixa aqui que o papai corta- ela abriu a gaveta, pegando uma bem grande, passando a papai que mirou o bolo, escolhendo um lugar certeiro para cortar._

_- Oba! O primeiro pedaço é seu pai!- eu disse, enquanto ele punha no prato que mamãe lhe dava. Ele sorriu a mim, e serviu mais dois. Sentamos a mesa e começamos a devorar o bolo que realmente tinha ficado uma delícia._

_- Ei, mãe! É pra comer também, não ficar dando tudo pra ela...- eu disse, que mamãe dava quase tudo a Lory._

- Mas ela também fez o bolo, filha- Abby se justificava em vão. Até parece que não conhecia a filha mais velha.

- Eu sei, mas ela não pode comer- eu vi que o bico já começava a se formar, mesmo estando comendo o bolo, que realmente tinha ficado muito bom.

- Sua mãe não quer engordar, Julie- eu sorri, quebrando o gelo da situação. Só me faltava agora pegar mal com Abby

- Engordar? – ela parou o que estava fazendo e me fuzilou com os olhos – o que o sr. Esta querendo insinuar?

Eu olhei pra Julie que só ria da situação. Ela mais do que eu conhecia a mãe que tinha.


	10. Vamos dormir?

**HEHE...O NEGOCIO VAI PEGAR FOGO!HEHEHE! SEI COMO EH HORRIVEL ESPERAR, ENTAUM TO POSTANDU RPIDINHU..BJUS!**

**- Eu disse isso? – ele disfarçou colocando um pedaço de bolo na boca – eu quis dizer que quer evitar que eu engorde..**

**- Sei.. – eu pego uma fatia de bolo pra mim. Também estou pouco me importando do que ele esta achando. Na frente dele eu estou parecendo uma miss. Ri sozinha ao meu pensamento e quando levanto o meu olhar percebo os dois me olhando intrigados.**

**- Qual a piada? – ele pergunta trocando olhares com Julie.**

_- Nenhuma.. – mamãe tornou a ficar seria. Eu hein, a cada dia esses dois ficavam mais doidos. Comecei a rir também do que estava acontecendo e agora a mamãe que me encarava intrigada._

_- O que foi agora Julie? – ela parou de comer e eu não sabia se falava ou pedia para que me dessem um outro pedaço de bolo._

_- Hahahahaha...é que- eu ainda mastigava um pedaço- me dá bolo?- ela disse, gargalhando de boca aberta, ainda comendo._

- Ei, mastiga primeiro...- Abby disse, fazendo ela ficar séria por um instante.

- Bolo, por favor - ela estendeu o prato pra mim

Peguei mais uma fatia pra por no prato dela.

- Bom, agora chega!- ouvi Abby dizer, quando ela acabou de comer esse pedaço também- agora vai escovar os dentes e cama!- Abby falava com aquela autoridade de mãe, enquanto punha as coisas na pia. Lory estava no meu colo, quase pegando no sono também.

- Mas amanhã é sábado, mãe!- Julie protestou. Ah, colocando as crianças cedo na cama? Então as idéias não passavam apenas pela minha cabeça.

- Mas você precisa dormir, tá com sono...- eu tentava dar uma desculpa convincente, mas estava difícil.

- Não, mãe. Não tô- ela cruzou os braços e olhou pra cima, me encarando como se pudesse comigo. Essa minha filha nunca teria problemas de "abaixar o nariz" pra tudo.

- Mas amanha você precisa acordar cedo – é claro que eu iria ajudar Abby num momento como esses.

**- Eu já disse que é sábado pai! – ela bateu o pé pra John que só ria.**

**- Mas eu e você amanhã cedo vamos passear enquanto a mamãe trabalha.. – é.. talvez ele tivesse um pouco mais de jeito de convencer Julie a fazer as coisas.**

**- Hum.. – seus olhos se iluminaram – se é assim... eu aceito.. mas vocês tem que me colocar pra dormir..**

**- Sair sem mim? – eu tinha que disfarçar a situação. Vai que ela suspeitava de algo.**

**- É mãe.. você ta fora... – Julie riu enquanto subia as escadas pra se ajeitar pra ir dormir.**

**- E agora? – ele se aproximava de mim tocando de leve o meu ombro – você também esta sem sono?**

_Subi as escadas correndo. Quando o papai saia comigo era diversão na certa. Eu sempre tomava sorvete e conseguia convence-lo a me dar um presente. Escovei meus dentes e me joguei na cama esperando que eles subissem. Olho pra porta e não vejo nenhuma luz acessa. Porque eles estavam demorando tanto?_

_Espero um pouco mais. Viro de um lado pro outro, até que ouço uns passos no corredor. Sorrio ao pensar que os dois viriam me vir, mas ao olhar os dois, passaram reto no corredor. Será que tinham esquecido de mim e ido dormir?_

_Saio pé-antes-pé da cama e quando chego a porta, ouço eles no quarto ao lado. É lógico! Por que eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? Tinham ido colocar Lory pra dormir._

_Fico quietinha, só com a cabeça espiando. Mamãe balançou ela no colo um pouco enquanto papai ajeitava algo na cômoda. Quando ela pareceu dormir, papai foi até ela e a beijou na testa. Mamãe a pôs no berço e vi que papai pegou na mão dela._

- Prontinho, né?- ele a abraçou pela costas, falando bem baixinho.

_- Por aqui, sim- ela sorriu, se virando pra ele- agora só a 2a etapa e...- iu! Que nojo! Lá iam eles começar a se beijar de novo. Prometi nunca mais achar ruim, mas ainda achava nojento. Papai abraçou mamãe bem forte e pegou na cintura dela. Será que eu deveria voltar pro meu quarto?_

- E? – eu interrompo o beijo e espero que ela completasse o que eu queria ouvir.

- Vamos dar um beijo em Julie.. – ela sai do meu abraço e vai andando ate a porta do quarto – que depois eu te conto..

A sigo pelo corredor e tenho a nítida impressão de que tinha ouvido algum barulho. Olho ao redor e percebo que devia ser paranóia minha. Entramos no quarto e vi que Julie já parecia estar dormindo. Abby se aproximou primeiro e puxou sua coberta dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Me aproximei, fiz o mesmo e ficamos por alguns segundos feitos dois bobões encarando-a dormir.

- Ela cresceu rápido demais.. – eu falo vendo Abby acenar e eu me aproximo beijando-a no pescoço – jaja passa a mãe...

**- Como hoje eu estou de bom humor vou fingir que não ouvi isso certo! – me permito começar a me envolver aos seus carinhos. Nós estávamos precisando disso, uma noite só nossa, aonde o que iria rolar não diria respeito a mais ninguém. – vamos pro quarto?**

**Ele não me responde e começa a descer os beijos sobre o meu pescoço. Eu vou levantando antes que eu acorde Julie. Dou mais um beijo em Julie e ele me pega pela mão para sairmos. Fecho a porta do quarto. Todo cuidado é pouco.**

**Vamos para o quarto não sem antes fechar a porta de Lory, que ficava mais perto ainda no nosso quarto. Não que ela fosse escutar algo ou entender, mas...**

_Abro os olhos quando sinto que eles já sairam. Porta fechada? Que negócio é esse? Muito estranho, assim como eles dois. Beijo daquilo, mãozinha ali. Que será que eles estavam aprontando?_

_Não me contenho na curiosidade e mais uma vez saio da cama. Abro a porta do quarto, vendo o corredor silencioso, com a luz acesa._

_Vejo que a porta do quarto de Lory também estava fechada...Que diabos estava acontecendo?_

Entramos no quarto tendo todo o cuidado para que não fossemos pegos em flagrante. Sempre era assim, esperar as crianças dormirem pra depois nos refugiarmos como se estivéssemos cometendo algum crime ou algo do gênero.

- Será que elas dormiram mesmo? – Abby sempre fazia isso. Interrompia o clima por um instante querendo saber se não havia risco.

- Nós vimos que sim.. – eu comecei a beija-la enquanto íamos nos deitando na cama. – em matéria de dormir essas duas dormem igual a duas pedras..

- Espero.. – ela torna a sorrir e me abraça puxando o meu corpo para mais perto do seu.

**Não tinha como eu não me preocupar com o que poderia estar acontecendo por trás dessa porta enquanto nós transávamos. Mas eu não podia, a minha vida inteira, ficar me encucando com uma coisa dessas.**

**Me permiti ser beijada, ser tocada aos poucos. Ele sabia perfeitamente fazer com que cada momento entre a gente, por mais simples que fosse, se tornasse inesquecível.**

**- A cada dia essa mãe fica mais linda.. – ele me enchia de palavras amorosas enquanto nossas roupas iam sendo arrancadas. Suas mãos sabiam me tocar, me explorar. Sua boca proporcionava o que a minha pedia, beijos iam sendo intensificados e eu ja não podia me controlar. – sem barulho.. – ele me calava com um beijo – senão elas podem ouvir.. e vão pensar o que de nos hein?**

_Ouvir? Ouvir o que? Por que essa preocupação toda? Algo estranho acontecia nesse quarto. Coloquei a mão para abrir a porta quando escutei um barulho ainda mais estranho. Será que mamãe se sentia bem? Melhor não entrar. Fiquei do lado de fora, mas ainda assim podia ouvir algumas coisas. Alguém terá que me dar algumas explicações amanhã._

_Volto para o meu quarto correndo, antes que seja pega. Me pus debaixo das cobertas, não sem antes fechar a porta assim como mamãe havia deixado._


	11. COMUNICADO

**_OI GENTE! É O SEGUINTE: COMO VCS SABEM, ESSA É A ULTIMA PARTE DA FIC, MAS ELA JAH FOI TERMINADA HÁ ALGUNS MESES. HJ EU E A NAT, RESOLVEMOS ATNDER A UNS PEDIDOS AE E TENTAR FAZER UMA CONTINUAÇÃO...POREM..._**

**_NOS FALTAM IDEIAS...JAH ABORDAMOS DE TD E QRIA CONTAR COM VCS PARA NOS FORNECER IDEIAS PARA Q POSSAMOS PRODUZIR MAIS FIC! ENTAUM, QTO AMIS IDEIAS MELHOR...QQ TIPO..QQ SITUAÇÃO..QQ FRASE...QQ COISA...Q VCS PUDEREM MANDAR SERA UTIL PRA AFLORAR NOSSA IMAGINAÇÃO E CRIATIVIDADE._**

**_EM TEMPO...ASSIM Q EU TERMINAR DE POSTAR A 6 AQUI, VAMOS FAZER UM MINI CONCURSO...OND SERAUM VCS Q ESCREVERAM FICS...Q ACHAM? ;-)_**

**É_ ISSO, MANDEM SUAS IDEIAS! BJOS! BUKA E NATALIA!_**


	12. Dando Explicções

- Ainda acho você escandalosa... Depois de tanto tempo...- eu sorri, olhando-a voltar a vestir alguma roupa para dormir.

- Você deveria ter uma namorada muda na adolescência... - ela me beija antes de virar para dormir.

- Você nem imagina...- eu ainda dei um beijo na orelha dela antes de apagar a luz.

**Acordei e vi que faltavam dez minutos pra tocar o alarme do meu despertador. Já eram quase oito horas e eu tinha ainda duas horinhas pra fazer tudo o que devia essa manha. Deixo-o dormindo e me levanto da cama vestido um moletom por cima do que vestia. Abro a porta do quarto e vou atrás de ver se Lauren já havia acordado. Passo pelo corredor e avisto sua porta aberta. Aberta? Eu tenho certeza de que havia fechado isso ontem antes de dormir..**

**- Bom dia mãe.. – Julie estava sentada próxima ao berço segurando um livro em suas mãos.**

**- Bom dia.. – me aproximo delas vendo que Lauren também estava acordada em seu berço – há quanto tempo você esta acordada?**

**- Pouco tempo.. – ela não desvia o olhar do livro – vi que vocês ainda estava dormindo e vim ler um pouco pra Lory..**

**- Ler? – eu me sento ao seu lado vendo um livro de imagens – depois você lê pra mim?**

_- Você sabe ler mãe.. – eu larguei o livro e a encarei – ela não.._

_Mamãe ficou sorrindo pra mim. eu queria perguntar a ela umas coisas mas era melhor que o papai acordasse também pra eles juntos poderem explicar tudo melhor._

_- Papai ainda ta dormindo? – perguntei me levantando da cadeira e indo ate a porta do quarto._

_- Uhum- ela logo foi pegando Lory- tá com fome, bebê?- aproveitei que ela se distraiu com minha irmã e fui pro quarto deles, coletar mais dados._

- Pai?- escuto a pequenininha entrando no quarto. É nessas horas que agradeço a Abby por ser tão "cuidadosa" e deixar a porta aberta.

- Fala, princesa- ela sobe na cama, mas tudo estava sob controle. Afinal, pra que servem os lençóis?

- Dormiu bem?- ela me encarava duro com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes.

Vejo-a acenar e no mesmo instante deitar sobre onde Abby dormia. Eu virei de lado, ainda me cobrindo e vi ela encarar o teto. Aquele rostinho não me enganava. Tinha alguma coisa ali!

- Que houve, filha?- eu sei que tinha alguma coisa.

- Nada-eu ouço Julie respondendo ao pai, assim que entro no quarto, ainda com Lory no colo.

**- Nada o que?- eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto.**

**Julie pula na cama e senta se encolhendo no canto. Ai tem, tem muita coisa. Olho pra John e percebo que ele ainda estava como eu o deixei quando sai do quarto. Sentei na cama e coloquei Lauren perto na cama. Logo ela foi engatilhando pro meio de Julie e John e ficou puxando o lençol que o cobria.**

**- Quer dizer.. – Julie cortou o silencio e tornou a falar – tem uma coisa sim... mas.. eu não sei se posso perguntar..**

**- Porque não? – eu cortei aquela duvida. Oras.. nós estávamos aqui pra isso mesmo.. tirar todas as suas duvidas – você sabe que pode perguntar tudo o que quiser..**

_Bom.. já que a mamãe que afirmou isso eu não tinha que ter medo em perguntar nada.. eu só não sei se eles iam entender bem a minha duvida._

_- É que... – eu olhei ao redor do quarto e procurei alguma resposta para o que eu queria saber – eu ontem, tava vindo dar um beijo em vocês.. e ouvi umas coisas.._

_- Ouviu? - eu senti que o papai não estava esperando uma pergunta dessas. Olhei pra mamãe e ela tinha ficado pálida. Xi.. o que será que eles estavam escondendo?_

_- É...- eu não sabia muito bem como falar. Não sei se era algo errado ou normal, mas realmente, era algo estranho._

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, Julie?- eu estava quase em choque. E via que Abby já tinha passado por todas as cores do arco-íris

- Ah...- quanto mais ela enrolava, mais amedrontado eu ficava.

- Fala Julie!- eu ouço Abby explodir. Se eu bem conhecesse a mulher que tinha, se Julie falasse algo do que eu estava esperando que ela falasse, eu iria ficar de "castigo" por um bom tempo. Ela sempre achava que a culpa era minha em situações como essas.

**Nervosa, louca da vida, anciosa, com medo do que a minha própria filha tinha a dizer. Meu coração quase saltava pela boca. Eu passei por isso na infância, e de maneira alguma gostaria que a minha própria filha passasse por algo similar. Eu pedi a tudo que ela não falasse o que eu temia e prometi que se ela falasse que tinha escutado um gato miar, eu nunca mais fazia sexo na minha vida!**

**- Eu ouvi.. – para o meu desespero ela começou a falar pausadamente – que vocês falaram que eu não podia ouvir.. – ate ai eu respirei aliviada. Era isso.. ainda bem que ela so ouviu isso – e que.. – o que! Ainda tinha um porem? – há.. – ela encara as mãos e eu encaro ele sem saber o que fazer – ouvi coisas muito estranhas..**

**- O que era estranho?... – John incentivou para que ela parasse de enrolar.**

-** Sei la.. – ela mexeu os ombros – uns barulhos... estranhos.. – eu me controlei pra não rir nesse momento. Imagine uma criança de 6 anos ouvindo isso? Vai imaginar de tudo e não vai chegar a conclusão alguma – tipo.. hum.. ai... parecia que vocês tavam sentindo muita dor..**

_- Dor? - papai me encarou com uma "cara" que só vendo. Será que eu tinha ouvido tudo errado?_

_- Não sei. Algo parecido com o que Lory faz quando mama..- será que eu tava me expressando mal, porque a expressão deles só piorava!_

_- Julie, se explique melhor...- eles estavam mais nervosos do que eu pensei que poderiam ficar._

_- Não sei, mãe!- e assim, me deixavam nervosos também. É ruim falar de algo que você não sabe_.

- Você viu alguma coisa, filha?- eu precisava me certificar de que não era tão grave.

- Não, pai - eu me tranqüilizei 50, mas o mesmo não acontecia com Abby definitivamente.

- E então...- eu precisava saber, e mais do que tudo, fazer Abby perceber que nada demais tinha acontecido...Ou eu estaria perdido.

- Não sei pai!- acho que era muita pressão da cabecinha dela- afinal, o que vocês estavam fazendo?

-** Fazendo? - eu ainda tentei ganhar alguns segundos pra pensar em uma resposta conviencente. - Oras.. - eu olhei pra John que ao inves de me ajudar foi se "distrair" com Lory - nós não estvamoas fazendo nada demais...**

**- Era massagem.. - ele de repente falou e Julie se virou completamente para encara-lo.**

**A cara dela passou por todas as feiçoes. Sera que essa desculpa tinha colado?**

**- Ahhhh - ela finalmente sorriu e eu fiz o mesmo me sentindo aliviada - então pai.. - ela começou a escalar pra cima dele e eu lembrei que ele ainda nao havia se trocado. - porque voce nunca fez em mim?**

**- Ele depois faz, amor... - eu tratei de me levantar da cama pra tira-la dali - vamos dar um banho em Lory? Você vem me ajudar?**

**Prontamente ela pulou da cama e eu me aproximei pegando Lauren dos braços de John.**

**- Massagem ne? - falei baixinho para que Julie nao ouvisse.**

**- De certa forma.. - ele sorriu e me deu um beijo. - Vê se nao demora.. você tem plantao** **jaja...**

**Plantão? Pois é. Nessa confusão tinha até me esquecido. Fui para o quarto de Lory e Julie ficou só nos olhando. Eu sabia que ajudar, ela não ia mesmo, mas pelo menos não me fez mais nenhuma pergunta.**


	13. COMUNICADO 2

**_MELHORANDO AS EXPLICAÇÕES NO CASO DE TEREM SURGIDO ALGUMAS DÚVIDAS:_**

**_AS IDEIAS Q NOS GOSTRIAMOS Q VC MANDASSEM SERA PARA A UM HOMEM DE FAMILIA 7... E ESSA, NOS EH QM VAMOS ESCREVER...QRIAMOS IDEIAS PARA MONTAR MAIS UMA PARTE DA SAGA UHDF._**

**_O MINI CONCURSO DO QUAL EU FALEI SERIA VCS Q ESCREVERIAM AS FICS...BASEADAS EM UHDF, MAS NAUM NA CONTINUAÇÃO...PENSAMOS ASSIM EM COMO VCS CONTARIA TAO FATO...COMO SERA Q SERIA OUTRA PESSOA CONTANDO TAL COISA Q ACONTECEU EM ALGUMA UHDF. POR EXEMPLO: QUAL SERIA OUTRO ARTIFICIO PRA ABBY DEIXAR O JOHN P. DA VIDA NO CHURRASCO DA SAM E DO LUKA Q NAUM FOSSE O BIKINI?_**

**_ENTENDERAM? MAS ESSE CONCURSO ESTAMOS PLANEJANDO PRA DPS Q ACABAR DE POSTAR A ULT PARTE AQUI..._**

**_ENTAUM...POR FAVOR, MANDEM-NOS IDEIAS PARA A UHDF 7 E AGURDEM Q LOGO, LOGO DAREMOS MAIS INFORMAÇÕES SOBRE O CONCURSINHU...BJUS!_**

**_BUKA E NATALIA_**


	14. Que docinho

_Eu até podia colocá-la numa outra situação, mas quis poupá-la. A situação lá do quarto já tinha sido o suficiente pra me vingar da curiosidade que havia passado na noite anterior. Mesmo não tendo acreditado muito naquela coisa de "massagem", melhor deixar assim...Pelo menos por enquanto._

_Olho aquela cena e pego a toalha quando mamãe me pede. Logo ela estava trocando Lory e eu queria é saber quando iria rolar o meu passeio._

_- Volto já.. - saio do quarto e vou atrás de meu pai. Eu tinha que relembrá-lo do que ele me prometeu. Bati na porta do quarto e não ouvi nenhuma resposta. Bati de novo e nada. Acho que não tem problema se eu entrar._

_- Pai? - eu falo abrindo a porta - você tá ai!_

_- No banheiro.. - eu sigo a sua voz e coloco meu rosto na porta do banheiro._

- Que foi? - eu pergunto deixando o barbeador de lado vendo-a envergonhada na porta do banheiro.

- Tava vendo se você tava vestido... - ela foi andando pelo banheiro e se aproximou da pia observando os meus movimentos.

- Tem medo de me ver nu? - enquanto ia conversando com ela conferia no espelho se não havia faltava nada pra tirar.

- Não.. - ela fala firmemente enquanto eu ja estava lavando o meu rosto - Pai... - ela tornou a falar - e o nosso passeio? Onde nós vamos?

Passeio? Mas do que ela estava falando? Eu já ia interrogar quando me lembrei da promessa feita, diante da "necessidade" de ontem.

- Ah!- eu sorri, antes que ela percebesse meu esquecimento- aonde você quer ir?

- Não sei...- ela encolhe os ombros- pensei que você soubesse- eu sorri a carinha de anjo dela.

**- Sou todo seu, hoje- ouço Carter dizendo no banheiro, quando entro no quarto pra me trocar pra ir trabalhar.**

**Pego uma roupa no armário e encaro o relógio, vendo o meu horário já apertado. Nem um banho poderia tomar. Coloquei a roupa rapidamente, indo até o banheiro pra deixar as instruções com o "homem da família" pra enquanto eu estivesse fora.**

**- Ei- eu o vejo quase pronto e Julie sentada na pia, conversando com ele animadamente.**

_- Oi- eu ouço papai respondendo a mamãe, quando ele a enxerga._

_- Se os senhores me derem licença, eu preciso terminar de me arrumar.. – ela já foi entrando no banheiro, jogando-o de lado e pegando sua escova de dentes._

_- Cadê a educação que eu te dei Abby? – papai não saiu do banheiro e eu permaneci na minha, caladinha, assistindo a cena._

_- Você sabe perfeitamente onde eu a enfiei.. – ela cospe a pasta na pia e o papai ri dela. Será que aquilo foi uma piada?_

_- Olha a boca suja... – ele a abraçou por trás – vou ter que lavar sua boca com sabão.._

_- Ixe.. – eu falei vendo-os perceberem minha presença – papai já vai fazer massagem na mamãe?_

Eu olhei pra Abby e não sabia se ria ou fazia a mesma cara de drama que ela estava fazendo. Será que ela agora ia inventar de insistir nesse assunto de massagem pra qualquer coisa que a gente viesse fazer?

- Vou me atrasar assim... – Abby mudou totalmente o assunto e pegou um perfume borrifando um pouco em seu corpo. Ficamos olhando ela se arrumar enquanto eu pensava em um bom lugar para levar essa menininha...Agora ela tinha me pegado...

**Tratei de ficar prontinha e os dois bobões me olhavam de cima a baixo. Eu teria que correr e com alguma sorte sair de casa antes que Lory começasse a chorar. Parece que toda vez que eu não queria trabalhar, ela chorava bem na hora em que eu estava saindo, pra dificultar ainda mais a minha partida.**

**Fui pro quarto, buscando a minha bolsa. Encontro tudo e me lembro ainda de pegar um casaco antes de descer. O tempo parecia começar a virar, para desespero de Julie, que tinha ganho a promessa de um dia no parque, caso o tempo cooperasse.**

**Saio de casa depois de me despedir dos três. John era bastante responsável com as meninas, e cá entre nós, lidava com as duas juntas melhor do que eu, mas sei lá.. Eu sempre ficava mal em deixá-las sozinhas com ele.**

_Assim que a mamãe saiu de casa, papai serviu pra gente um copo de leite e uns biscoitos dizendo que pra onde a gente fosse iríamos comer outra coisa. Comemos rapidamente e subimos as escadas atrás de tomarmos um banho rápido e de nos arrumarmos para sair. Como Lauren já havia tomado banho, papai deixou-a em seu quarto, eu fui ao meu e tratei de me ajeitar rapidinho._

_Sai do banho e vesti uma roupa que ele havia deixado em cima da minha cama._

_- Vamos Julie... – ouvi sua voz vinda do corredor – estou com medo que esse tempo mude... quero aproveitar pelo menos um pouco da manhã lá..._

_- Calma pai... – eu gritei tentando me apressar. – eu não consigo me vestir rápido não.._

Eu entrei em seu quarto e me deparei com ela toda enrolada pra se vestir. Sorrio a cena e me aproximo sentando na sua cama esperando que ela viesse me pedir ajuda, o que não iria demorar mui..

- Pai! – ela procurava o lado certo de vestir a calça - Ajuda aqui!

Termino de trocá-la e ainda pensava onde iria levar essas duas. Todas as minhas idéias originais deviam ter ido para o ralo com a água do banho. Ela me encarava sorrindo, como se soubesse que eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Que tal um sorvetinho?- ela riu, me comprando pela necessidade. Será que não teria uma idéia na qual Abby fosse me bater menos?

- Pô, Julie- eu fui indo pro quarto de Lory- assim você mata o papai, né?- ela sorriu, como se fosse exatamente essa a reação esperada.

Peguei a menor no colo e, na sala, peguei tudo que precisaríamos para um simples sorvete.

**Chego no County no horário pela primeira vez em um mês. O movimento normal me deixava satisfeita.**

**Olhei em volta e passei a trabalhar depois de deixar as coisas no meu armário. Fechei a porta dele e encarei a plaquinha no armário ao meu lado "Dr. Carter". Eu sabia o segredo, mas pra que olhar? Sabia o que tinha dentro...**

**Não foi a falta do que fazer que me levou a abri-lo. Mas as coisas parecem ser feitas mesmo. Quando eu iria imaginar que encontraria isso aqui?**

_- A gente só vai tomar sorvete? – eu pergunto assim que descemos do carro e nos encaminhamos pra dentro da sorveteria._

_- O que mais você quer fazer? – opa! Hoje ele tava topando tudo o que eu queria. O que será que tinha acontecido?_

_- Ah.. – eu pensava enquanto estávamos na fila do caixa pra comprar – eu tava pensando em sair por ai.. comprar umas coisas.._

_- Pode ser.. mas, comprar o que? – ele diz segurando minha mão e me puxando pra onde a gente pedia as coisas._

- Não sei.. – ela sorri pegando o sorvete e indo a mesa. – lá nós vemos isso..

Peguei também o sorvete que havia pedido e me sento a mesa com Lauren no meu colo. Se eu conseguisse tomar isso segurando um bebê eu seria um gênio.

- Quero mais cobertura.. – Julie se levanta da mesa e vai ate o balcão tentar por mais cobertura no sorvete.

- Ow... – eu ouço uma voz vinda por trás de mim – que bebê mais linda.. – eu olho pro lado e percebo uma mulher que nunca vi na minha vida puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao meu lado – quantos meses ela tem?

Eu sorrio cordialmente tentando ser agradável ao máximo. Abby, particularmente, odiava quando as pessoas vinham "babar" nas nossas bonequinhas. Eu sempre tinha que fazer média, porque já sabia que ela seria uma grossa.

- Dez meses...- eu falo e ela se aproxima mais, pegando no pezinho de Lauren, que, puxando a mãe, parecia não gostar muito do assédio também.

- Que coisa mais linda...- eu olho Julie voltando a mesa. A cara não era das melhores.

- Quem é pai?- Julie atropela a conversa da mulher sem mais nem menos.

- Oh, mais uma?- a tal mulher parece encantada. E o pior era que todo esse encantamento só a fazia chegar mais perto de mim.

- É- eu respondo sem graça- Julie essa aqui é a..- eu paro um pouco até que ela toma a iniciativa de se apresentar.

- Rebecca- ela sorri a Julie que dá a mãozinha a ela- você se importa se eu segurá-la?- não, né? Já tava com meia mão na minha filha. Não ia deixar ela com a mão voando...

- Imagine..- eu sorrio mais uma vez, passando Lory para ela.No começo ela resmunga um pouco, mas até parece gostar do "novo" colo.

- Qual o nome dela?- ela começa a passa a mão no cabelinhu de Lory.

- Lauren- eu respondo, vendo Julie com a cara mais infeliz do mundo.

- Lindo- ela sorri estranho pra mim- e são só vocês três?- Três? Como assim? Estava escrito "viúvo" na minha testa?

- Não, tem a minha mãe!- Julie toma vida de novo, respondendo com aquela voz que eu já conhecia de outros Carnavais.


	15. Sinuca de Bico

**- Que diabos é.. – eu pego aquela monte de papelada que eu bem conhecia. Eu não poderia acreditar que ele estava pretendendo por mais uma vez atuar nessa porcaria de médicos sem fronteiras. Fecho o armário e vou atrás de atender meus pacientes. Hoje ele iria ouvir umas.. ah se não ia!**

**- Já saiu os resultados de exame que eu estou esperando a mais de uma hora? – depois de atender algumas pessoas, me aproximo da recepção procurando naquele monte de exame o que eu precisava. Hoje aqui as coisas andavam mais enroladas do que nunca. Parecia que todo mundo tinha decidido ficar lento e as coisas andavam devagar quase parando. E o meu humor estava péssimo, obrigada.**

**- Hoje ta ruim aqui hein? – Sarah, uma medica nova do hospital se aproxima procurando por mais um caso.**

**- Péssimo.. – sorrio tentando aliviar aquela tensão – ainda mais quando se pensa que é sábado e que poderia estar passeando com sua família.. mas não.. temos que ficar aqui aturando doentes e essa demora toda.**

**- Ser medico tem suas desvantagens... – ela finalmente pega uma ficha e vai andando para o corredor.**

**Fico ali parada olhando pelos cantos vendo quantas pessoas ainda esperavam pra ser atendida. Velhos, crianças, mulheres grávidas. Gente comum, só precisando de atenção, cuidado e carinho. Eles precisavam de mim tanto quanto eu precisava das minhas filhas e do meu marido. E assim como eu queria tê-los, me dedicaria aos meus pacientes.**

_Aquela conversa-mole iria durar até quando? A tal Rebecca ainda segurava Lory e eu já estava no terceiro pote de sorvete. A mulher soube bem onde atacar papai. Falar de Medicina, pessoas carentes..blá, blá e blá._

_- Pai!- eu chamei mas ele não me escutou- pai!- eu gritei mais forte, e ele olhou pra mim, ainda sorrindo a mulher a sua frente._

_- Sim- ele parecia um bobão e definitivamente eu não estava gostando nada disso._

_- Quero ir pra casa.. – tentei mostrar a ele que o passeio era pra eu me divertir, e não pra ele ficar conversando com desconhecidas._

_- Mas já? – ele olhou pro relógio – esta cedo.. nós não íamos ao shopping?_

_- Íamos.. – disse levantando da cadeira e indo ate a mulher pra pegar minha irmã – não vamos mais..._

Eu olho pro Julie que tentava colocar Lauren no colo. Rebecca nos encarava ainda com um sorriso. Mas que gênio tinha essa menina..

- Bom.. – me levanto da cadeira ainda sob olhares de Julie – tenho que ir embora..

- Ah.. – Rebecca me encarou decepcionada – posso lhe dar meu telefone? Assim poderíamos conversar mais depois..

Como isso soaria aos ouvidos de Julie? Bom, fosse o que Deus quisesse. Eu não poderia negar a quem foi tão gentil comigo. Acenei e ela rapidamente tirou um cartão vermelho da carteira. Peguei das mãos dela sorrindo, passando os olhos por cima.

- Ah!- então era isso- então você também é médica?- eu sorri, ainda mais animado por ter feito uma nova amiga.

- Psicóloga- ela virou os olhos como Abby fazia. Feliz coincidência.

Eu sorri e ela se pôs a falar mais um pouco. Peguei Lory no colo, notando que Julie já estava cansada. Peguei a bolsa dela, afim de indicar a Rebecca que precisava mesmo ir.

- Bom..- eu disse, quando a conversa diminuiu de ritmo, afim de ela perceber que, apesar de a conversa estar boa, eu realmente precisava ir embora.

- É, vamos antes que Julie me mate- ela me entendeu, felizmente, sorrindo a Julie, que não tinha a mesma expressão no rosto.

Ela deu um passo a frente e beijou o rosto de Julie.

- Tchau, docinho. Até outro dia...

- Tchau - curta e grossa feito a mãe.

Ela puxou um pouquinho Lory, dando um beijo na testa dela também.

- Então tchau - o clima ficou estranho e eu não sabia o que fazer. Até que ela aproximou o rosto e me deu um beijo na face- me ligue ou apareça no meu consultório- ela me deu uma piscada e eu não sabia como entender aquilo. Ela era tão legal... Será que eu entendi errado e o assunto não era só amizade?

Eu sorrio e quando penso estar livre, ela se volta a mim novamente.

- Se importaria de me dar seu telefone?- bingo! Ótimo. Eu tinha dado trela pra mulher, com outras intenções. E agora?O que eu fazia? Olhei pra Julie numa última esperança. Podia me salvar de novo? Mas não. Agiu como se não fosse com ela. Olhando pra uma placa da sorveteria enquanto eu me via em apuros. Pense rápido John!

- Oh, me desculpe- acho que minha cara denunciava a minha situação- se achar que há algo de errado...- faça alguma coisa, Carter!

- Não, não - eu peguei uma caneta que estava perto do balcão e anotei em um guardanapo de papel que ali também estava.

O celular, é lógico, eu não era tão estúpido. Mas...e se não fosse nada demais? Ela poderia ME interpretar mal e os papéis se inverterem.

**- Que foi agora? – Susan se aproxima de mim vendo a minha cara de poucos amigos. - a noite não foi boa?**

**- Não vem que não tem Susan... – apaguei um nome do quadro e me virei pra ir atrás do meu paciente que estava esperando que eu fosse lhe dar uma maravilhosa noticia: você esta com câncer.. – hoje não to pra piadas...**

**- Nossa.. – ela me acompanhou ate a porta do quarto – o que houve agora?**

**- Não houve nada.. – preferi não complicar tudo. Eu nem sabia direito ainda o que significava tudo aquilo – eu so levantei com o pé esquerdo hoje..**

**- Te conheço Abby.. – ela se apoiou a parede e eu empurrei a porta – mas se não quiser falar não tem problema.. mas qualquer coisa venha falar comigo, ok?**

**Eu aceno e entro na sala. Talvez aquilo não seja nada e eu esteja sofrendo de véspera. Melhor me concentrar de novo no meu trabalho..**

_Saímos daquela sorveteria e eu não me dei o trabalho de olhar pra cara do papai. Ai como ele ia ouvir quando chegássemos em casa. Eu não sabia se contava aquilo pra mamãe, ela precisava saber e eu tenho que preservar a minha família._

_- Tem certeza de que não quer ir pra outro lugar? – ele insistia mas eu nem respondia. Era isso, era melhor dar um gelo nele ate ele aprender a não dar espaço pra essas enxeridas ficarem pensando que podem namorar meu pai. Ele é da minha mãe e de mais ninguém. Mais ninguém! – Julie! Estou falando com você mocinha!_

_- Hum- eu gemi alguma resposta antes que apanhasse por não responder a ele._

_- Tem certeza de que não quer ir pra outro lugar? – ele insistiu._

- Não-ela falou meio seca. É, eu tinha arranjado DOIS problemas. Só eu pra ter uma filha igualzinha a mãe. Quando uma caia em cima de mim, a outra vinha junto.

- Não adianta ficar brava, Julie- eu precisava saber quão ferrado eu estava. Ela nem me respondeu novamente: péssimo sinal.

Chegamos em casa ainda em silêncio. Como eu queria adiar a chegada de Abby em casa. Não sei se ela ficaria mais brava pelo que Julie contaria ou pelo fato de eu ter dado sorvete a ela.

**- Você ta sabendo dessa nova do John se afiliar de novo a esse medico sem fronteiras? – eu não me agüentei e fui atrás de Luka pra saber se ele estava por dentro de alguma coisa.**

**- Não.. – ele olhou me estranhando – porque? Ele esta pretendendo ir de novo?**

**- Parece que sim.. – cruzei meus braços e Luka ficou me encarando sem entender direito o que se passava.**

**- Esquece.. – tratei de sair de perto dele, voltei a SDM abri de novo o seu armário e fui dar uma conferida em qual destino que ele estava se concentrando agora.**

_Assim que chegamos em casa e eu subi direto pro meu quarto. Fechei a porta e me deitei na cama pensando no que eu deveria ou não contar a mamãe. Peguei a ultima boneca que eles haviam me dado e me sentei no canto do quarto esperando que o papai não entrasse ali. Eu precisava ficar um tempo sozinha._

_Eu não podia colocá-lo na fogueira de novo. Meu maior medo era provocar uma briga como a de uns anos atrás. Aquilo mexeu com a nossa família de uma tal maneira que nós três fazíamos de tudo para mantermos uma relação semi-perfeita. É claro que brigas existiam, e como, mas nossa vida foi bem mais feliz a partir do momento que passamos a evitá-las._

Fico um pouco com Lory até perto da hora de Abby chegar. Preparei algo para comermos e até pus a mesa. Todo cuidado era pouco. Dei banho e troquei a neném e dei comida pra ela antes, pra que pudéssemos jantar em paz.

Tudo estava perfeitamente em ordem, levando em consideração também que Amy, a moça que nos ajudava, tinha dado uma geral na casa, que estava brilhando agora.

As meninas estavam na sala e eu terminava os últimos detalhes do jantar, quando escuto o som da chave dela na porta.

Me viro no sofá e vejo-a entrando com uma cara não muito boa. O que será que tinha acontecido?

- Boa Noite.. – falo sem me levantar do sofá so acompanhando-a com o olhar.

- Boa.. – ela larga uma pilha de papeis em cima da mesa da sala. – noite. As meninas já comeram?

- Lauren já.. Julie quis te esperar.. – fui me levantando do sofá e ela foi diretamente ver o que tinha pra comer. Vou seguindo-a e me aproximo falando perto de seu ouvido – quer tomar um banhozinho antes não?

- Não.. – ela é curta e grossa – quero comer logo..

**Me sentei a mesa e fiquei observando-o pra ver se achava alguma atitude suspeita. Será que ele pretendia pelo menos me contar de seus planos?**

**- Mãe.. – Julie vem correndo e pula no meu colo me dando um beijo. Abraço-a forte e percebo algo estranho com ela.**

**-Como foi hoje Julie? – perguntei assim que ela sentou na cadeira**

**Ela encara Carter em dúvida, desviando o olhar do meu. O que havia de errado? Eu me concentrei em olhá-la para não haver escapatória, mas ela voltara ao normal...**

**- Ótimo!- ela sorri, voltando a me olhar. Só isso? "Ótimo"? Tinham abduzido minha filha. Julie falaria, contaria todos os detalhes...**

**- E o que vocês fizeram?- meu humor não estava bom. Ele que não tivesse aprontado nada... Hoje o pau ia comer.**

**- É..- percebi que mais uma vez ela olhava John num movimento suspeito. O que estava havendo?**

**- Fala, Julie! Não precisa olhar pro seu pai..- eu já estava era perdendo a paciência com tudo isso.**

_- Tomar sorvete!- eu digo antes que mamãe perceba que há algo errado._

_- Ah- ela continua séria. Não, definitivamente eu não poderia entregar papai. Ele me olhava com uma carinha... E afinal de contas, ele não tinha feito nada demais, por mais que eu não tivesse gostado - quantas vezes eu já pedi pra não dar sorvete pra ela?- ela foi se levantando e deixando o prato em cima da pia- principalmente nesse tempo, né, Carter?_

_- Mas eu...- papai tentava começar a argumentar, mas mamãe não deu chance._

- Eu preciso conversar com você- eu gelei no momento que ela disse aquilo. Será que ela tinha visto algo? Eu não tinha feito nada! Será que falaram algo? Será que Julie teria ligado pra ela enquanto eu estava no banho? Ou seria "intuição feminina"?

Olhei pra Julie que incrivelmente parecia ter entendido o recado da mãe.

- Vou pro meu quarto brincar um pouco.. – ela se levanta da mesa e vai subindo as escadas. Tornei a olhar pra Abby que me olhava com uma cara nada boa. o que será que estava acontecendo?

- Você ia ou não me contar? – ela mal esperou Julie subir e tratou de começar o que queria falar.

- Contar o que? – ela tinha descoberto! Eu estava perdido.. mas eu não fiz nada de errado!

- Oras o que? – ela se levanta da mesa e vai ate perto da pia colocando uma mão na cintura esperando que eu começasse a me redimir. Fiquei mudo, não expressei nada. Eu não sabia direito ao que ela se referia. Continuei sentado e permaneci encarando-a esperando que ela me falasse mais alguma coisa. – Hein Carter? Você ia me contar ou não?


	16. Os melhores e briguentos pais do mundo

**_BRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, POVO! E MANDEM IDEIAS PARA A UHDF7 COMEÇAR A SAIR! BJUS..BUKA_**

**- Eu não sei do que você esta falando.. - ele evitava me encarar. Ele sabia perfeitamente ao que eu estava me referindo e não queria entregar os pontos.**

**- Como não? - eu evitei aumentar o meu tom de voz e me aproximei da mesa – eu, por mais uma vez, ia acabar sendo a ultima a saber... afinal, quem sou eu na sua vida?**

**A minha confusão vem da confusão nos olhos dele. Será que ele era tão falso a ponto de me fazer acreditar que não sabia mesmo do que eu estava falando?**

**- Calma- ele veio pra perto de mim, mas meu único reflexo foi me afastar- vamos conversar com calma, ok?- eu fui pra perto da sala, afinal, Lory estava sozinha.**

**- Eu não quero calma! Você fez de novo, Carter!- eu já não continha minha voz, e os olhos teimando em deixarem o choro sair.**

_"Chore, Lory, chore". Essa era a minha única nota mental. Pela primeira vez na vida eu queria que minha irmã berrasse a plenos pulmões. Lá em cima, na ponta da escada, eu ouvia que eles estavam brigando. Poxa, eu nem disse nada. Imagina se tivesse dito... Eu pensava em Lory e em como só ela podia parar aquela briga nesse momento._

_Toda vez que ela chorava, eles paravam de brigar. Pra ver o que ela tinha, que fosse, mas o importante era parar de brigar. Mas hoje parece que Lauren estava bem demais para isso._

_- E você não vai falar nada mesmo, não é? - mamãe já gritava pela casa. Eu não podia ver como o papai estava...ele sempre falava baixo e eu perdia metade da briga deles._

- Falar o que Abby? - eu me exaltei querendo saber do que aquilo se tratava - Seja clara!

- Eu vi os papeis Carter.. - ela apontava pra mim e eu pensava duas vezes antes de pegar aquele dedo e tira-lo da minha cara - eu só preciso que você me diga o porque de você fazer isso de novo!

- Mas eu não fiz nada Abby! - agora realmente eu sabia que ela não havia descoberto sobre a Rebecca - E que papeis você viu?

- Esta certo.. - ela sorriu e sentou no sofá - qual será seu próximo destino? Congo? Afeganistão? Iraque?

- E o que isso tem a ver sobre essa conversa? - eu sentei ao seu lado mais com uma certa distância.

- É o Congo.. - ela afirma levantando do sofá.- Só pode ser isso.. eu nunca fui boa o suficiente pra você não é?

- Pára com isso!- eu dei um basta, com um grito que jamais pensei que pudesse dar com ela. Ela me olhou assustada, mas na verdade, mais assustado estava eu com o que acabara de fazer...Mas era necessário.

**Eu comecei a andar pela sala, sem muito rumo. Além de tudo, gritando comigo? Respirei fundo, antes de retomar o assunto, agora com calma.**

**- Você não podia ter feito issso comigo de novo- eu não agüentei e despenquei no choro- mais do que comigo, com as suas filhas!**

**- Do que você está falando?- ele falou pausadamente e eu não agüentei tanto sarcasmo. Fui até a mesa, peguei os tais papeis que tinha pego no armário e trazido comigo e literalmente joguei na cara dele.**

**- Disso! É disso que eu to falando!- eu me voltei pra parede, sem ao menos ver a expressão.**

-_ Você mexeu no meu armário?- escuto papai dizendo, com uma voz estranha. A cada minutos as coisas se complicavam mais, principalmente dentro da minha cabeça que já não entendia mais nada. Congo? Suficiente? Papéis? Armário? Onde Rebecca entra nessa história?_

_- Isso não vem ao caso agora! – eu enfiei minha cabeça no primeiro degrau da escada. Eu agora também queria entender o que estava acontecendo – e antes que vire razão pra outra briga, eu só mexi pra procurar um papel que não estava encontrando no meu armário._

_- Ah! – papai falou com uma voz estranha – bom saber que você vive me espionando.._

_- Espionando? – mamãe gritou tão alto que eu subi de novo as escadas – se não confia em mim fala logo... é bom que eu não perco o meu tempo com mais nada aqui.._

- Espera.. – eu agarrei o seu braço e puxei-a pra mais perto de mim – vamos por as coisas em ordem.

Me sentei no sofá e ela ficou em pé na minha frente. Peguei os papeis e vi no que ela estava se referindo. Indiquei que ela sentasse e procurei pelo fim rápido de tudo aquilo.

- Se você pelo menos lesse as coisas não iria arranjar motivo pra brigar assim por nada.. – entreguei a ela o que ela deveria ter visto desde o inicio. No inicio ela relutou um pouco ma logo pegou o papel e começou a ler.

- Então.. - ela parou a leitura e respirou fundo antes de falar - você não vai pro Congo?

- Não, Abby. Cada uma...- eu sorri e ela começou a chorar ainda mais. Mulheres..como entende-las?- eu vi que ela tremia dos pés a cabeça. Abby,Abby...

- Desculpa- ela me abraçou com tanta força, liberando todo o alívio. Mas isso me preocupou um pouco.

- Abby, a gente precisa conversar sobre isso... Depois de tantas anos... você ainda tem alguma dúvida? Alguma dúvida de que eu amo você? Que eu nunca deixaria vocês?- ela não me soltava e eu sentia ela chorar ainda mais. TPM na área - eu daria a minha vida por vocês três, entenda isso, ok? Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém..- eu retribui, abraçando forte também. Ela precisava disso eu sabia.

- Eu amo você...- ela não subia o rosto para me deixar ve-la, e não forcei nada. Daria o tempo que precisasse.

**- Eu sei.. – ele me deu um beijo na cabeça e continuou me abraçando forte. Respirei fundo ainda com o rosto colado ao seu peito. Eu dessa vez tinha ido longe demais.. eu sabia que ele nunca faria uma dessas com a sua família. Ele nos amava mais do que tudo, e a cada dia que passava, eu me sentia cada vez mais apaixonada pela vida que ele me deu.**

**- Prometo não mexer mais nas suas coisas.. – ele ainda me deu outro beijo antes que eu tivesse coragem para encara-lo.**

**- Não estou pedindo isso.. – sua mão pousou no meu rosto e eu sorri por tudo estar bem com a gente – alias, eu nunca pediria isso.. você sabe que entre nós não há mais espaço para segredo...**

**Acenei e ele tratou de limpar minhas lagrimas com seus dedos.**

**- Será que ela ouviu algo? – apontei pra cima, agora preocupada com o que Julie poderia ter ouvido.**

**- Até parece que não conhece sua filha...- ele me sorriu. Que pergunta eu fizera a ele...**

**Ele levantou e me estendeu a mão, me convidando para subir. Peguei Lory no colo e assim fomos.**

_Eu perdi a vontade de ouvir e quando eles começaram a gritar mais, fiquei no meu quarto de porta fechada, afim de nada mais ouvir._

_Só levantei o rosto do travesseiro quando escutar alguém entrar pela porta._

_- Ei...- escuto papai chamar. Olho e não entendo mais nada. De mãos dadas? Eu tinha os pais mais estranhos desse mundo!_

- Eu não entendo vocês! Gritam, berram, xingam! E agora tá tudo bem:- eu não pude deixar de sorrir com o espanto dela.

- Já esta tudo bem, Julie- eu disse, vendo ela rir para nós. Abby pos Lory na cama e ela se pos a rastejar até a irmã.

- Ela também ouviu tudo...- Julie, disse, olhando pra Lory- e nem pra chorar, né, mocinha?- sorri mas não entendi o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- E que tem isso a ver, Julie?-antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Abby também demonstrou não entender a colocação feita.

- Que quando ela chora, vocês param de brigar- ele encarava a irmã e eu só me punha a rir com Abby. – Vocês ficam tão lindos assim... – Julie se aproximou de nós e eu olhei envergonhada pra ele – não deveriam brigar.. eu não gosto disso..

**- Mas já passou.. – John me encarou e eu sorri acenando. Depois da tempestade, sempre vinha essa calmaria.. que diga-se de passagem, era maravilhosa.**

**- Amanha vamos mesmo ao parque? – Julie cortou o clima e eu aproveitei pra chamarar atenção de Lauren que estava muito calada.**

**- Claro.. – ele afirmou fazendo-a sorrir. – vamos brincar em todos os brinquedos que pudermos.. sua mãe esta louca por uma aventura..**

**- Eu não.. – me levantei tirando o meu da reta – vocês brincam e eu fico cuidando da Lory..**

**- Você prometeu mãe! – Julie pulou da cama e se aproximou de mim. ia começar a chantagem emocional.**

**- Ta certo.. – falei pra me livrar dela que recebeu a notícia com um sorriso. – mas só um, e eu escolho qual...**

**- Obrigada! – Julie se agarrou na minha cintura e olhei pra John que ria de tudo. – Vocês são os melhores pais do mundo!**

**Quando ela finalmente sussegou, peguei Lory pra botar pra dormir. Peguei-a no colo. Fui pro quarto dela e comecei a balançá-la.**

**Ouvi que Carter levá-la Julie pro quarto também. A sós. Enfim. eu precisava me redimir. Depois da cagada que eu fiz, precisava era mimá-lo bastante.**


	17. Saindo para o Passeio

_Papai vai me colocar na cama e eu dou um beijinho na testa dele. Ele já ia saindo depois de me beijar também, mas eu o chamei de novo._

_- Ei, acho que precisamos conversar, não acha?- ele sorriu, voltando imediatamente._

_- Fala, mocinha- sentou na cama e esperou que eu falasse. Ele sabia o que eu queria._

_- Faça o favor de rasgar aquele telefone, hein?- eu olhei sério para ele. Eu não estava brincando mesmo._

_- Pode deixar- ele piscou pra mim- já rasguei- bom, eu confiava nele._

Ela me olhou uma última vez antes de eu sair do quarto. Caminhei até o quarto de Lory onde Abby ainda a fazia dormir.

- Ei- eu disse sussurrando para não acordar Lory que já devia estar pegando no sono- vamos?- eu vejo que ela olha abobada pra menina e vejo que Lory já devia estar no 7o sono e ela ainda continuava ninando-a.

-** Vai na frente- eu queria curtir minha princesinha mais um pouco e ter tempo de pensar em algo para compensá-lo. Hoje eu tiraria a noite pra mimar meu maridinho.**

**Dei um tempo e coloquei-a no berço. Me certifiquei que ela havia dormido, dei uma ultima checada pra ver se a casa estava fechada e subi as escadas entrando no meu quarto. Vejo-o vendo televisão e passo reto entrando no banheiro pra fazer xixi. Lavo o meu rosto, escovo meus dentes e saio do banheiro espiando se ele ainda estava acordado.**

**- Vem pra ca.. – ele sorria enquanto eu me encaminhava pra ficar debaixo dos lençóis com ele.**

**Faço o meu espaço e me sento ao seu lado acendendo a luz do abajur. Olho pra ele e percebo sua concentração no programa esportivo.**

**- Com sono? – ele nem se vira e continua encanando a tv.**

**- Não.. – me ajeito de lado na cama e fico observando-o. Penso em mil maneiras de tentar agrada-lo. De vez em quando eu queria ser romântica com ele, mas não sabia como, eu ainda tinha um certo receio e talvez uma certa timidez com essas coisas relacionadas ao lado amoroso. Me aproximo um pouco e recosto minha cabeça no seu peito, logo ele se ajeita e eu me acomodo melhor. Fico assistindo o programa na tv imaginado outras coisas. Um certo momento torno a olhar pra ele e busco sua mão segurando-a no ar.**

_Acordo no meio da noite e encaro a escuridão do quarto. Perco o sono de uma tal forma que começo a pensar na minha longa vida. Eu estava pensando...será que eu um dia teria um irmãozinho homem? Cada coisa de pensar...me meto a pensar no passeio de amanhã._

_Como seria? Só faltava chover! Não, não. Ia fazer tempo bom. Deus não seria tão ruim comigo de fazer chover no único dia que tenho papai e mamãe em casa. Eu iria aproveitar bastante...andar em todos os brinquedos...Pena que Lory era muito pequena e não podia ir comigo. Bem que eu poderia ter uma irmã gêmea! Seria o máximo! Ela poderia ir comigo pra todo canto...é, bem que seria muito bom._

Eu já começo a achar estranhas aquelas atitudes. Que amor era esse? Deitada em mim, fazendo carinho no meu peito? Cafuné? Mãos dadas? Abby não era assim. Não mesmo. Eu até queria que ela fosse, mas ela não era. Não que eu sentisse falta, mas é sempre bom. E se ela mudasse, nem que fosse um pouquinho, eu não acharia nada ruim.

Permaneci na mesma, sem falar nada. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava estranhando tudo aquilo. Me deixei levar e aproveitei que ela estava conseguindo pelo menos uma vez me dar todo o carinho que eu sei que ela sempre quis me dar, mas que de alguma forma não conseguia. Fechei os meus olhos e ela se aproximava ainda mais, ficando mais colada em mim.

- **Com sono? – perguntei quando ele fechou os olhos. Imediatamente ele piscou negando. Sorri tocando o seu rosto e lhe dando um beijo. Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, ele me envolveu num abraço o qual eu tive uma imensa vontade de permanecer ali ate o dia amanhecer. Abri meus olhos e percebi que ele me encarava. Pensei em me desvencilhar de seu abraço, mas decidir ficar ali. Cedi também aos seus carinhos e recostei minha cabeça no seu peito.**

**Ele desligou a televisão e esticou o braço apagando a luz. Imediatamente ele acariciou o meu cabelo e me puxou me dando um beijo.**

**- Boa noite.. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido e eu sorri fechando os meus olhos. Talvez esteja na hora de eu começar a repensar umas coisas.**

_Sem mais pensamentos sobre irmãozinhos, irmã gêmea ou parque pela manhã, volto a pegar no sono lentamente. A próxima vez que abro os olhos, é com o barulho do choro alto de Lauren vindo do corredor._

_Não disse? Ela só chora quando não precisa... Levanto da cama, ainda cambaleando pelo sono e coço os olhos enquanto abro a porta. Vejo papai com ela no colo, balançando pra lá e pra cá._

_- Bom dia- ele me cumprimenta assim que me vê, ainda sobre os gritos de Lory._

_- Bom - eu bocejo- dia._

Continuo a acalmá-la até que ela para um pouco de chorar. Mesmo com todo esse berreiro, Abby não dava nenhum sinal de que estava para acordar.

- Ei- eu vou até nossa cama, ainda com o neném nos braços e mexo nela, pra ver se ela acorda. Nada. Ela tinha que me ajudar com Lory. Eu já não sabia o que fazer pra ela parar de chorar.

**- Oi- eu finalmente me deixo acordar com os chamados dele. Ele não insistira em algo se não fosse necessário. Logo ouço os chorinho de Lory e estendo os braços para pegá-la.**

**- Que ela tem? – balanço e percebo que ele havia tentado do que podia para que ela parasse de chorar.**

**- Eu já tentei de tudo o que sabia.. – ele sentou ao meu lado e ficou olhando pra Lauren em meus braços – eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que seja..**

**- Espero que não seja nada demais.. – coloquei-a na cama e olhei pra porta – senão a outra ali teria um enfarto...**

**John sorri mas logo eu volto minha atenção a Lauren. Talvez ela so estivesse precisando de atenção e de um pouco de carinho materno.**

_Papai não agüentou o berreiro de Lory e logo levou ela pra mamãe. Ela sempre dava um jeitinho de calar ela e deixar com o maior sorriso do mundo. Pra apressar as coisas, resolvi ajeitar minha cama e me arrumar logo pra dar menos trabalho a mamãe. Mas ouvindo o desespero da Lauren aumentar, largo o que ia fazer e vou ate o quarto deles vendo-os sentados na cama e Lauren deitada a sua frente._

_- Que foi? – vou me aproximando e me deito no canto da cama observando aquilo._

_Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Resolvi ficar calada olhando aquilo, ela que não inventasse agora de ficar doente e estragar o nosso domingo._

Abby tentou algumas coisas e recorreu a fazer uma massagem nela. Havíamos aprendido algumas técnicas de relaxar bebes. Lauren diminuía o choro e começava a balbuciar algumas "palavras". Vi um suspiro de alivio vindo de Abby. Acho que havíamos encontrado a solução dos nossos problemas.

- Acho que mamãe acaba de salvar nosso passeio, princesa- eu digo, piscando a Julie, que parecia tão aliviada ou mais quanto Abby, talvez por motivos não muito iguais.

- Então nós vamos?- ela perguntou a mim. "Não diga nada, olhe pra sua mulher", é o que dizia o mandamento do bom casamento.

**Olhei pela janela pra ver se colocava das uma desculpa "climática", mas o sol estava a pino. Sem chances. Olhei pra ela que me sorria, esperando por uma resposta afirmativa.**

**- Vamos, Julie - ela sorriu mais e veio até mesmo agradar Lory, que voltava ao normal aos pouquinhos.**

**Ela se esparramou na nossa cama e ficou cuidando de Lory enquanto eu tomava banho. John desceu um pouco para cuidar do cachorro. Deixei a porta aberta caso ela precisasse de algo e fui logo tomando meu banho.**

**Me enrolei na toalha e fui pro quarto, onde as duas ainda estavam quietinhas.**

_- Ela não reclamou mais não? – mamãe procurava uma roupa e eu permaneci ali cuidado de Lory._

_- Não ate agora.. – sorri passando a mão na cabeça dela. Isso menina boa.. fique bem quietinha que eu te dou um premio depois._

_Observei a mamãe se vestir. Ela tinha umas roupas tão bonitas. As vezes eu tinha vontade de vesti-las, mas eu sei que ela brigaria se eu fizesse isso._

_- Que foi Julie? – mamãe sentou ao meu lado e colocava o tênis pra apressar logo as coisas._

_- Nada... estava so te olhando..._

- E você mocinha? – eu apareço na porta do quarto vendo Julie ainda de camisola – vai se trocar não?

- Ih... – ela olha pra si – é mesmo.. já estava esquecendo..

Julie sai correndo e eu passo a mão no seu cabelo quando cruzo com ela. Sento na cama e fico onde Julie estava, provavelmente fazendo o mesmo que ela.

- Ansiosa para o nosso dia no parquinho?- eu digo ironicamente, assistindo à expressão dela.

- Empolgadíssima!- ela conseguia ser mais falsa do que eu.

- Vai ser gostoso- eu sorrio, pegando Lory no colo- não é bebê?- eu vejo que Abby olhava pra mim enquanto eu falava com a neném.

- Tem dinheiro?- ela remexia na bolsa, checando o talão de cheques. Eu sorri a cena.

- Ficou traumatizada, foi?- sorrimos e logo vi Julie entrar no quarto, ja vestida. Não o bastante para a mãe, devo dizer.

**- Só essa camiseta? Nem pensar! Pega uma jaqueta, Julie- eu disse, logo que vi a roupa que ela tinha escolhido.**

**- Ô, saco- ela foi resmungando pro quarto enquanto eu corri ao de Lory pra pegar uma roupas mais quente também. Não era ser exagerada, apenas precavida.**

**Voltei ao quarto onde Carter também parecia pronto. Ajeitou a carteira no bolso e foi até o banheiro, ajeitando o cabelo.**

**- Pronto?- eu pergunto, e logo vendo Julie voltar.**

**- Tá bom assim?- eu observo e aceno.**

**- Então vamos...- Carter diz e eu pego Lory no colo antes de começarmos a descer as escadas.**


	18. Presentinho no Parque

_Vejo papai passando o alarme na casa. Estou ao lado dele e aproveito que mamãe já estava no carro ajeitando Lory para tirar minha dúvida._

_- Jogou fora?- minha cara de séria fazia parte do figurino._

_- Sim, senhora. Tudinho?- ele coloca as mãos para o alto, rendido._

_- Acho bom...- vamos andando para o carro. Entro e espero que ele dê partida. Vai ser um dia divertido._

_Durante todo o caminho pro parque eu fiquei reparando no céu e rezando para que não chovesse. Nós bem que estávamos precisando de uma dia em família, ser filha de dois médicos não tinha la suas vantagens. Os plantões nunca se cruzam._

- Falta quanto pra chegar? – Julie já estava impaciente com a demora. O melhor parque que tínhamos pra idade dela ficavam cerca de uma hora de nossa casa.

- Pouco.. – respondi concentrado no que estava fazendo.

Depois de cerca de quinze minutos finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino. Estacionamos o carro e logo pude constatar que o parque hoje iria encher. Saímos do carro e fomos direto a bilheteria comprar as entradas.

- Duas de adulto e uma de criança..

- Pai? – eu sinto Julie puxando minha camisa – e a Lauren?

**- Ela não paga meu amor.. – eu logo respondi vendo John tirar o dinheiro e estender ao caixa.**

**Julie pegou a mão de John e fomos logo entrando no parque. Quanto mais cedo ela se cansasse, melhor pra gente. Assim poderíamos voltar pra casa e curtir um fim de noite quem sabe igual ou melhor que a noite anterior. **

**Ela vai andando bem na frente, se empolgando ao ver os brinquedos monstruosos. Eu já me afobo, pensando no que poderia acontecer... O parque já começava a ficar cheio e todo mundo sabe que onde tem muita gente junta, sempre há confusão.**

_Delícia de parque! Hoje seria um dia incrível! Corro na frente, mas me lembro do que mamãe sempre falava. Se eu não quisesse levar uma bronca logo de cara, teria que esperar. Dou uma olhadinha pra trás e vejo papai se dividir entre esperar mamãe e me alcançar. Assim que eu paro de andar, ele para também até mamãe chegar perto dele com Lory._

_O primeiro brinquedo que quero ir é a roda-gigante. Vamos pegar leve, pra eles não correrem daqui tão cedo._

_- Pai, posso ir?- ele chega mais perto, acenando. Vou toda orgulhosa até a placa em que se mede a altura -nesse eu posso ir sozinha!- sorrio e passo para o lado de dentro da catraca, assim que mostro minha mão carimbada para o moço que ali estava. Vendo que mamãe se encostava na grade e passava Lory para o meu pai, corro pra dentro pra pegar um gaiola pra mim._

- Já cansou se segurar?- eu pergunto sorrindo, pegando Lory com apenas um braço. Ela realmente estava cada dia mais pesada, e cada vez Abby a agüentava menos tempo.

- Seguro o dia todo se você me livrar de andar nesse trambolhos!- ela disse sorrindo pra mim, olhando com medo para a roda-gigante.

- É inofensiva, Abby - eu a abraço, quase esmagando Laurem entre a gente.

- Eu, hein?- ela larga do meu braço e fica encarando o brinquedo, que começa a rodar. Vejo que Julie acenava pra nós, toda feliz- prefiro me manter longe!

- Que vergonha- vamos zombar um pouquinho -sua filhinha lá mó empolgada...e você aqui com medo- eu volto a abraçá-la, dando um beijo no rosto, vendo que Lory sorria pra nós.

**- Disse bem... Ela é minha filha...de 6 anos..Passei dessa época faz tempo, John.**

**- Caso você tenha se esquecido.. – eu percebo a fila começar a se formar – eu também não sou dos mais novos e vou nesse brinquedo..**

**- Mas eu sou mais velha que você.. – ele balança a cabeça sorrindo e de alguma forma eu sabia que não iria me livrar dessa. Estendi meu braço me dando por vencida e entramos seguindo Julie que já estava pronta a entrar dentro do brinquedo.**

**- Que bomm! – Julie sorria tanto que eu decidi disfarçar a minha falta de vontade e me concentrar ali. Afinal não era nada demais. Quando eu era criança também amava isso. Ele só roda, roda, roda.**

**- John... – eu olho pra Lauren imaginando a cena – você não acha que ela vai vomitar não?**

**- Deixa de drama Abby.. – ele a abraçou forte – comigo não tem problema..**

**Já que ele dizia, eu iria confiar.**

_Eu olhei pra cara de preocupada da mamãe. Talvez teria sido melhor ela ficar lá embaixo com a Lauren nos esperando. De repente o brinquedo começou a se movimentar e eu não pude deixar de sorrir com aquilo. Minha vontade é de girar a roda que esta na minha frente e ver tudo girando. Penso em fazer isso, mas sei que mamãe logo brigaria. Ela é tão medrosa pra essas coisas._

_- Ta gostando Julie? – papai pergunta cortando meus pensamentos. Eu aceno e mamãe se aproxima de mim, colocando o braço por trás. Vendo que estávamos chegando ao topo levanto meu braço pro ar, a minha vontade era ficar ali ate que o dia terminasse!_

Até que a cara de Abby ia melhorando, principalmente quando íamos chegando perto do chão. Saímos da gaiola e Juli estava encantada, mas ainda tinha um parque todo pra ser explorado.

- Que quer fazer, princesa?- eu sorri, pegando na mão dela antes que Abby me desse uma bronca.

- Na verdade...- aquele jeitinho. O que sera que ela queria? - dá pra você me carregar no pescoço, como antes fazia?- o quê? Além de eu dizer que não conseguia mais a pegar no colo, ela queria no ombro? Oh, Deus! Tudo pela integridade familiar. Só espero que ela se empolgue logo e desça logo.

- Sem problemas- Abby parecia surpresa com minha aceitação. Eu me abaixei e ela pulou em mim. Levantei, com uma certa dificuldade, me pondo em pé em equilibrio.

- Cuidado com as costas, seu louco!- a Maria Preocupação começou a reclamar. Fiz um sinal pra ela deixar quieto...Que custa fazer um gosto da menina?

**Ok, ele que depois não viesse reclamar.**

**Eles começaram a querer ir em uns brinquedos que era impossível da Lauren acompanhar. Com minha paciência multiplicada por vinte esperei cada brinquedo, ate que decidimos ir a aqueles sem muita emoção.**

**- Quer tentar ganhar um urso? – avistei a barraca e torci para que Julie aceitasse aquela idéia.**

**- Claro...! – ela saiu correndo em disparada ate se pendurar na frente da barraquinha.**

**- Quantos arremessos são? – John se aproximou tirando o dinheiro da carteira.**

**- Três.. e pode escolher o premio que quiser.**

_Eu peguei as bolas e papai me colocou em cima de um balcão para que eu tivesse uma visão melhor do que deveria derrubar._

_- Atira bem no meio.. – papai deu a dica e eu me concentrei jogando a primeira bola._

_Nada. Acho que eu era meio ruinzinha de pontaria. Tentei mais uma vez, agora mais concentrada. Passou perto, mas não deu certo. Essa era a última. Lory começou a chorar e mamãe foi um pouco afastada com ela._

_- Calma, respira e joga- eu escutei papai dizer mais uma vez e olhei fixamente pro alvo. Senti a mão dele se juntar a minha e jogar. Batata! Certinho no alvo!_

_- Pronto, mocinha! É só escolher seu prêmio...- a moça simpática da barraca me disse e eu olhei pra todos ele. Vi, ao lado, mamãe tentando fazer Lory parar de chorar._

- Pai...- eu vejo-a olhando pra Abby e depois pra mim- o que você acha de eu escolher um ursinho pra Lory? Quem sabe ela não para de chorar, né?- Ah! Minha filha era única! Que docinho! Mesmo morrendo de ciúmes, ela se preocupava com Lauren.

- Acho ótima a idéia, filha!- eu sorri a ela- Lory vai adorar. Então ela escolheu um bichinho pink e lá fomos nós de encontro a elas.

- Mãe! - Abby desvivou sua atenção um momento e sorrio pra ela, que vinha toda feliz com o bicho na mão- olha que eu ganhei pra Lory!

**- Que lindo, meu amor- eu abaixei Lory pra que Julie mesmo o estregasse. Ela começou a fazer graça e instantaneamente o bebê parou de chorar.**

**- Você tem jeito com ela, Julie - eu sorri e ela m deu um beijo no rosto.**

**- Na verdade eu gosto dela...- ela disse baixinho- Pai! Tô com fooome!- a mudança de assunto era brusca. A quem será que ela tinha herdado essa mania de querer esconder o que realmente sentia?**

**- Boa... – finalmente algo me animou naquele dia inteiro – estava mesmo começando a sentir meu estomago roncar..**

**Sentamos a mesa da praça de alimentações enquanto John comprava algo para comermos tirei uma mamadeira que havia preparado pra Lauren e comecei a alimenta-la enquanto a minha comida não vinha.**

**- Cansada Julie? – tentei puxar algum assunto com ela que de repente havia ficado calada demais.**

**- Não.. – ela procurava com o olhar pelo pai naquela multidão – eu ate iria em tudo de novo...**

**Que disposição. Sorri pra ela e passei a mão no seu cabelo que estava assanhando. Ela se aproximou de mim se encostando no meu ombro. Definitivamente ela estava cansada.**

_- Famintas? – papai chega com a bandeja e coloca em cima da mesa._

_Eu aceno me ajeitando na cadeira. Eu não queria assumir mas uma cama agora seria bem vinda. Vou pedir pra ir em so mais um brinquedo antes de ir embora. Eles também devem estar loucos pra dormir._

_Comemos o lanche e só depois mamãe come, assim que Lory acaba de comer. Esperamos e assim que papai foi jogar tudo no lixo, eu pedi pela última vez._

- Podemos ir em um último brinquedo?- escuto Juli dizer assim que chego de volta na mesa. Abby não parecia muito animada com o pedido, mas isso já nãe era novidade.

- Acabamos de comer- ela prontamente responde, como se isso fosse desculpa.

- Só mais um, mãe- ela se encosta no braço de Abby com toda a manha possível- o último, vai?

- Depende...qual?- será que ela ia ceder?

Ha-ha-ha. Julie era uma figura mesmo. Ela aponta justamente para o brinquedo que mais rodava, girava e rodopiava no parque e que, só para um agravante a mais, na idade dela, precisava de um acompanhante obrigatório.

- Nem nos seus sonhos...No tanto que você comeu? Tá loca?- eu sabia que era uma desculpa. Não custava nada pra mim

- Papai vai com você, filha- Abby me dá aquele olhar mortal.

- Ela vai vomitar, Carter!

- Vai, nada! Que mania!- eu a deixei balcando lá e fui levar Julie no brinquedo.

Entramos de novo na roda gigante. Abby ficou esperando a gente. Se ela fosse aqui era capaz mesmo de Julie vomitar tudo.

- Você esta bem Julie? – perguntei pra assegurar que não teríamos problemas.

- To sim.. – ela sorriu se aproximando de mim – nunca estive tão bem..

**Eu ate agora não estava concordando muito com aquela idéia. Mas já que era o ultimo brinquedo deixei ela se divertir mais um pouco. Lauren já estava começando a pesar demais e decidi que era hora dela andar um pouquinho. Segurei sua mão e ela ficou se equilibrando tentando dar o primeiro passo.**

_Sentei do lado do papai e esperei a roda subir mais pra poder girar aquilo. Sem a mamãe aqui eu poderia girar, girar e girar isso. Apoiei minha mão na roda e sob o olhar do papai deu um giro de leve. Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça e eu vi que poderia girar mais. Mamãe tinha cada uma, o que uns giros dessas iriam me fazer vomitar?_

- Gira menos Julie.. – eu já estava começando a sentir meu estomago embrulhar. Imagine ela. Ela logo me obedeceu e soltou a mão da roda. Vi que sua cara não estava la das melhores. Porque eu tinha mesmo que concordar com isso? – Você esta bem? – passei a mão no seu cabelo e ela acenou que estava. Talvez eu so estava sendo muito cauteloso com a minha menina.

Aquilo rodou mais umas duas vezes antes de parar e abrir a portinha. Eu encara Julie, que já não aparentava estar muito boa.

- Que você tem?- eu perguntei, preocupado.

-Tá girando...- ela parecia meio tonta- tá doendo!- ela apontou a barriga. Eu comecei a procurar Abby, mas ela tinha sumido- chama a mamãe, pai! Tá ruim.

**Quando Lory está quase conseguindo, eu tenho a feliz idéia de olhar pra trás e vejo um Carter me procurando. Pego a menina no colo rapidamente e vou pra perto deles.**

**- Não brigue comigo, mas eu acho- ele nem precisava terminar. Eu vi Julie pálida e meio atordoada. Nesse sol e rodar depois de comer. Que mãe e médica irresponsável!**

**- Eu disse, né, Carter?- passei Lory pra ele e me abaixei pra olhar no rostinho dela- o que ta sentindo?**

**- Dor..- ela coçou os olhos com aquela carinha enjoada. Olhei pros lados e não vi a presença de farmácia alguma e eu tinha que ter esquecido o remédio pra enjôo.**

**- Compra água gelada Carter.. – a puxei pra mais perto de mim e fui levando-a ate o banco que eu estava antes com Lauren. – Respira fundo.. – abaixei sua cabeça mas ela começou a gemer ainda mais de dor.**

**- Aiii.. – ela levantou o rosto – ta doendo mãe.. – a essa altura ela não evitava e começou a chorar. Eu me senti perdida ali, como medica agiria num segundo, mas como mãe o desespero bate e a gente fica sem a menor reação.**

**Foi questão de segundos. Foi so eu me levantar de novo, me virar pra ela que eu senti algo melado e quente vindo em minha direção. Ah não.. olhei pra baixo e vi o estrago em mim e nela.**


	19. Eles são tão fofinhos

_- Toma a água.. – papai falou devagarzinho. Eu abri meus olhos e vi que ele tinha chego no mesmo instante que eu não me segurei. Olhei pra mamãe que encarava sua roupa. Eu acho que errei de alvo e vomitei onde não deveria._

_- Desculpa, mãe- ele limpou a minha boca com um guardanapo e ficou me olhando toda._

_- Tá sentindo mais alguma coisa?- ela falava toda séria, como se estivesse atendendo uma paciente de verdade, assim como ela faz no hospital._

_- Não, não- eu sorri, me sentindo incrivelmente melhor- novinha em folha._

Ah, Deus! Tudo o que eu precisava. Que merda eu fui fazer! Não devia ter passado por cima dela, ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Desculpa- eu apresentei o mesmo diálogo que Julie. Ela nem me deu atenção. Era melhor mesmo. Discutir agora não seria uma boa idéia.

- Vamos embora. Quando chegar, te dou um remédio que faz passar a dor- ela levantou e eu vi que o estrago tinha sido maior do que eu vi a primeira vista.

- Troca de blusa...põe essa de moletom...- eu queria pelo menos livrá-la do cheiro de vômito.

- Não- taxativa como sempre- vamos logo com isso.

Ela pegou Julie pela mão e fomos andando para a saída do parque.

**Assim que chegamos ao carro ajeitei Julie no banco de trás. Entreguei a ela um saco que vi e falei que qualquer coisa vomitasse ali ou pedisse pra parar o carro. Me sentei na frente do carro enquanto John ainda ajeitava Lauren no banco de trás. Aproveitei e tentei me limpar um pouco. Aquele cheiro de vomito já estava deixando o meu estomago estranho, e tudo o que menos precisávamos agora era que eu também vomitasse igual a ela.**

**- Não quer mesmo um moletom? – ele insistiu e eu decidi aceitar. Fechamos o vidro do carro e dei graças a Deus por ele ser fumê. Tirei a minha camisa, coloquei no chão do carro e vesti a que ele me entregou. Já estava me sentindo um pouco melhor com isso.**

_Papai foi dirigindo tão devagar que fez me dar foi sono. Fechei meus olhos e tentei dormir. A minha barriga ainda tava doendo um pouco e eu não via a hora de chegar em casa pra mamãe me dar remédio. Lauren de vez em quando gemia alguma coisa e eu abria os meus olhos pra ver o que era._

_- Tudo bem ai Julie? – mamãe perguntava de cinco em cinco segundos._

_- To mãe.. – desisti de dormir e me sentei direito no banco do carro – vamos pai.. quero chegar logo em casa.._

_Fui olhando para tudo na rua, até sentir que tínhamos chego na rua de casa. Papai embicou o carro e assim que parou, abriu a porta pra eu descer. Dei a volta, indo de encontro a minha mãe, que já me esperava com a porta de casa aberta._

_- Sobe lá que eu já vou...- ela disse e assim eu fiz. Deitei na minha cama, após tirar o tênis._

Entro em casa com Lory no colo. Abby estava pegando o remédio no armário da cozinha (um dos nossos cantos de remédio) e eu passei por trás dela, subindo as escadas. Lauren estava caindo de sono, então fui direto pro quarto dela, tirando seu sapatinho e a colocando diretamente no berço.

Quando saio, noto que Abby já deveria estar no quarto de Julie, então vou até lá.

**Dou o remédio a ela e espero que ela tome para levar o copo pra baixo. É quando escuto a presença de Carter no quarto.**

**- Melhorou princesa?- como ele conseguia ser tão falso na minha frente? Ela acenou e eu levantei da cama.**

**- Vamos tomar banho, depois você descansa- eu disse, indo até o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e esperei que ela começasse a tirar a roupa.**

**- Tá frio, mãe!- ela resmungou, sem se mover- depois eu tomo, vai.**

**- Agora, Julie- eu disse, encarando os dois. Só me faltava ele querer passar por cima de mim. De novo.**

_- Deixa comigo, Abby - papai diz e eu me sinto aliviada. Mamãe não estava de bom-humor e qualquer coisa que eu falasse poderia ser motivo de briga. Ela contestou um pouco, mas no fim desceu e eu fiquei sozinha com papai._

_Entrei no chuveiro e papai ficou do lado de fora, recostado na pia, me esperando terminar. Eu percebi que ele estava com uma carinha de preocupado. Que será que tinha sido agora? Eu devia ter sido a razão da briga deles._

_- Terminei.. – abro o box do chuveiro e ele se aproxima com uma toalha em mãos. Eu ia pegar a toalha, mas ele me coloca nos braços e me leva ate a cama. Eu finalmente estava sentindo que estava mesmo cansada e precisava dormir._

_Papai me ajuda a colocar o pijama e me coloca na cama e fica sentando um tempo em silencio, talvez esperando que eu dormisse._

_- Pai.. – eu me viro vendo-o me encarando. – pode ir.. eu já estou bem.._

- Eu espero você dormir.. – eu beijei o seu rosto e ela sorriu fechando os olhos. Era melhor que eu me certificasse e tivesse a certeza de que tudo estaria mesmo bem.

Depois de não muito tempo ela finalmente caiu no sono. Lhe dei mais um beijo e desci as escadas pra pegar um copo d´água para deixar ao lado de sua cama.

Volto ao seu quarto, deixo a água e vou ao meu quarto, tentando descobrir se Abby havia melhorado de humor pelo menos um pouco.

Entro e ouço o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Melhor, assim eu poderia me preparar um minutinhos para o confronto. Pego minha roupa de dormir e separo em cima da cama. Assim que ela saísse, eu iria tomar o meu banho, ganhando ali, mais algum tempo.

Vou até a escrivaninha vendo algumas contas e papéis do hospital. O notebook em cima da mesa, e os porta-retratos com fotos nossas. Me distraio um pouco mais ali, até ouvir que ela tinha saído do banho. Ainda de costas pra ela, sinto que ela fora até o armário pegar a roupa e eu aproveito esse momento pra virar.

- Posso usar?- eu indico a porta do banheiro, mesmo que ela não estivesse vendo.

- Pode...- o tom ainda era indecifrável. Resolvi ir pra dentro do chuveiro pra depois descobrir.

Entro e tiro a roupa, percebendo o vapor ainda no box, pelo banho quente que ela tinha tomado a pouco. Não tenho pressa e ainda posso ver o vulto dela, passando de um lado pro outro no quarto. Quando estou quase saindo, ela entra de novo no banheiro para escovar os dentes.

- Melhorou?- eu me enrolo na toalha, e vou pra trás dela no banheiro, de frente para o espelho.

- Uhum- monossílabos, mas pelo menos não estava me tratando mal.

Pego também a minha escova e me junto a ela, que termina primeiro, e agora vai escovar o cabelo, que ainda estava molhado.

**- Ela dormiu?- finalmente um diálogo. Eu não podia passar a noite no silêncio. Não podia e não queria.**

**- Sim, tava bem cansada- ele responde depois de cuspir a pasta na pia.**

**- E a Lauren? – tentei procurar amenizar aquele clima perguntando coisas sobre nossas filhas.**

**- Dormiu também.. – ele sorri e eu aceno saindo do quarto indo a minha cama. Eu estava morta de cansada e tudo o que eu realmente precisava agora era descansar um pouco.**

**Me sento na cama esperando que ele chegasse também. Ele logo faz o mesmo, pega um livro e deita do meu lado começando a leitura.**

_Realmente ter girado aquele brinquedo não me fez nada bem. Mas agora, depois de finalmente chegar em casa, toma rum banho me senti renovada. Não demorei nada a cair no sono e penso que todos farão o mesmo. O papai tava tão tristinho, espero que a mamãe cuide dele e não pense que ele teve culpa no que eu fiz. Mas isso é com eles, agora só me resta descansar, amanha é outro dia de aula._

Pego um livro mas não estava nem um pouco interessado em ler. O silencio torna a tomar conta do ambiente, fujo o meu olhar a ela que ainda estava ajeitando algumas coisas no quarto.

- Vou conferir se ela esta bem mesmo.. – larguei meu livro de lado e vi o olhar de Abby me seguir. Sai do quarto e fui ate a porta do quarto de Julie. Que coisa mais estúpida, eu com medo de conversar com ela? Mas o que eu estava fazendo mesmo?

Voltei ao quarto e ela também tinha pego um livro pra ler. Tornei a pegar o que eu estava lendo, e a me deitar.

**- Lendo o que? – ele questiona assim que deita ao meu lado.**

**- Romance é que não é- digo tentando de todas as formas quebrar o gelo.**

**- Medicina?- ele pergunta, ao se abaixar um pouco para ver a capa- não se cansa, não?- ele me sorri. Ótimo, consegui.**

**- Claro que não...Tenho que me atualizar- eu sinto que ele chega mais perto de mim, sentando, recostado na cabeceira da cama- você deveria fazer o mesmo. Largar essa coisa tonta aí...**

**- Você quem mandou...- vejo que ele senta bem mais parto agora, passando por debaixo do meu braço. Ele se ajeita as costas no meu peito, e faz cara de interessado - me conta um pouco pra eu não ficar perdido...**

_Acordo com o despertador alto tocando. Mas não era o meu, e sim, do quarto deles. Saio da cama, ainda sonolenta, e vou indo pro corredor, não escutando barulho algum além desse._

_Paro na frente da porta do quarto deles e penso um pouco antes de entrar. E se eles estivessem fazendo massagem? Bom, não importa. Não tem nada demais numa massagem e se aquilo continuasse a tocar, logo, logo acordaria Lory._

_Abro a porta, vendo os dois dormindo na cama. Me aproximo, desligando o despertador que tocava bem alto, mas não o suficiente para acordá-los. Mamãe abraçava papai e um livro estava na mão dela, caído. Achei estranho, mas muito fofo. Eu adorava quando eles ficavam juntos, eram tão perfeitinhos..._


	20. Dentinho e Massagem

Meu subconsciente acorda, mas meu corpo não. Sinto a presença de alguém no quarto, mas não me movo. O sono vem chegando, chegando, chegando.

Eu ainda ouvia o alarme tocando quando ele parou de repente. Abri meus olhos ainda com uma certa dificuldade e me deparo com Julie em pé, sorrindo, "admirando" aquela cena.

- O que foi? – perguntei com um mínimo volume na voz. Queria que Abby pudesse ainda dormir um pouco.

- Nada.. – ela pula na cama fazendo com que Abby abrisse os olhos de susto.

**- O que aconteceu? – eu olho pro lado percebendo o sorriso se Julie e o olhar de John.**

**- Nada mãe.. – ela me abraçou forte e me deu um beijo. Eu ate que ia perguntar se ela estava melhor, mas vejo que não precisava. – quer dizer.. – ela se ajeita no meu colo e abre a boca – meu dente ta doendo..**

**- Doendo? – John me soltou do abraço e a puxou pra mais perto. – Deixe-me ver..**

_Eu abri a boca e o papai ficou procurando alguma coisa. Pelo que eu saiba quem cuida do dente é o medico do dente e não ele._

_- Qual dente que dói? – eu coloco meu dedo em cima do dente e ele faz o mesmo mexendo-o de leve._

_- Paraaaa! – grito no susto e fecho minha boca quase mordendo o dedo do papai._

_-Ei, calma- ele sorriu pra mim e eu volto a abrir a boca, deixando ele mexer mais um pouquinho._

- Acho que tá mole - eu digo, assim que sinto ele se mexer um pouco- daqui a pouco vai cair- eu sorrio, orgulhoso dela. Minha filha teria o primeiro permanente.

- Cair?- ela já fica toda desesperada- e eu vou ficar sem dente? Como é que eu vou comer?- parecia o fim do mundo pra ela.

**- Ah, mãe- ela vem toda dengosa pro meu lado- deixa eu faltar, só hoje, vai?- eu sorri, olhando pra Carter instantaneamente.**

**- Nada disso, mocinha.**

**- Mãe, mas meu dente tá doendo muuuuuuuuito- eita, como essa menina era trágica. Acho que o negócio dela era ser atriz. Ela ia é dizer adeus pra Medicina.**

**Penso melhor sobre o assunto. Que mal havia? Eu não ia trabalhar de manhã mesmo...**

_- Tá bem- eu mesma me surpreendo. Mamãe me deixou faltar na escola? Será que ela tá dodói?- mas só hoje, hein, Julienne...- eu sorri, voltando a abraça-la e dar um beijo no rosto. Papai cai por cima de mim, me fazendo gritar. Mas como toda alegria minha dura pouco, logo Lory começou a berrar lá no quarto._

_- Deixa comigo.. – papai saiu do quarto me deixando a sós com a mamãe. Ela tornou a se deitar na cama e eu engatinhei ate o lado do papai, deitando ao seu lado._

Fui ao quarto de Lauren pegando-a no braço. No mínimo aquilo era fome. Desci as escadas com ela no colo e peguei algo pra ela comer, a coloquei na cadeirinha e ajeitei tudo dando a comida pra ela. Logo ela acaba e eu olho pro relógio vendo que teria que ir dar uma aula dentro de duas horas.

- Alimentada.. – coloquei Lauren no chão assim que entro no quarto. Abby nem Julie se dão ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça. Seguro a mão dela e vamos andando ate a cama onde ela se pendura, tentando pegar no braço de Abby.

**- Mamãe.. – eu falo esperando que ela repetisse. Estava mais que na hora de incentiva-la a falar algo mais concreto. Ela ri achando graça em alguma coisa. Pego-a no braço e a sento na cama entre eu e Julie.**

**- Não adianta Abby... – John senta na cama e eu afasto pra ele não cair – ela vai falar primeiro papai...**

**- Não.. – Julie sentou na cama puxando Lauren pra perto dela – ela me disse que vai falar primeiro Julie..**

_E lá fomos nós para mais uma dia. Mamãe ficou comigo quase todo o tempo e quando ela fi trabalhar, papai já tinha voltado pra casa. Nossa rotina retomou e eu tive de ir pra escola no dia seguinte, porque mamãe na me deixaria faltar, mesmo porque ela trabalhava cedinho._

- Vamos dormir?- eu pergunto mas ela ainda insiste em ficar vendo o programa na T.V. As meninas já dormiam há algum tempo e quem sabe hoje nós poderíamos ficar juntos.

- Eu já vou...só vou terminar de ver isso aqui- ela diz, compenetrada na TV. Depois eu é quem sou o viciado.

- Vê no quarto, Abby- eu já estou quase desistindo e vou subindo as escadas.

- Shiu!- ela só se move pra me dar bronca- não, se não eu perco um pedaço...Eu já vou...

**Mas que saco. Eu nunca sento aqui pra ver nada. Quando consigo um programa menos idiota que me chama a atenção, ele se incomoda? Que saco! Na verdade eu sabia qual era a dele...Mas eu trabalhei o dia todo, tava morta...eu diria "sem chances".**

**Em menos de 10 minutos acabo de ver o documentário e vou verificar as portas e o cachorro antes de subir.**

**Tudo certo, subo as escadas. Antes de entrar no meu quarto, dou uma passada no de Lory. Dormia como um anjo. Acho que a fase de acordar de cinco em cinco minutos havia passado, para nossa alegria. Saio do quarto dela, entrando agora no de Julie. Vou até a cama e a cubro. Também um anjinho. Vou saindo quando escuto ela me chamando.**

**- Mãe...**

_- Que foi? – mamãe se aproxima e eu me sento na cama esperando ela chegar mais perto._

_- To com medo mãe.. – eu seguro sua mão olhando pra cima._

_- Medo? – mamãe senta ao meu lado – de quê?_

_- De engolir o dente e morrer.. – eu a abraço forte começando a chorar – eu não quero morrer mãe.._

_- Que bobeira Julie.. – mamãe me abraça mais forte – é claro que você não vai morrer por causa disso, o seu pai já não explicou tudo pra você?_

Me deito na cama e encaro o relógio de dois em dois minutos. Porque ela demorava tanto? E logo hoje que eu estava planejando uma noite especial pra nós dois? Pense em ir chama-la mais uma vez, mas pelo que eu conhecia do seu gênio, ela iria ficar "puta" com isso e se recusaria a fazer qualquer coisa além de dormir.

De repente eu ouço um barulho vindo do corredor, era ela que estava chegando. Me ajeito na cama e aumento o meu sorriso o maior possível. Eu não queria saber de desculpas essa noite. Ela estava cansada, eu também, mas nem por isso eu iria virar pro meu lado e dormir.

**- Pronto.. – eu vejo o sorriso dele murchar assim que eu entro pela porta com Julie nos meus braços.**

**- Oi pai!- Julie corre pra nossa cama- vim dormir com voces! Legal, né?- ela começa a pular na cama.**

**- Muito, filha..- ele não consegue disfarçar. A veia artística dela definitivamente não vinha de John. Eu sorri aquilo tudo. Não que eu a tivesse usado pra dar uma desculpa, mas não vou mentir. Foi ótimo, assim ele não pode me acusar de má vontade e eu não fico mal com ele.**

_Papai não sorri muito. Será que ele não tinha gostado? Não importa! Mamãe tinha e assim, eu não ficaria mais com medo._

_Vou pra perto dele com meu travesseiro, me ajeitando. Mamãe logo deita e eu me sinto a maioral, ficando no meio deles._

_- Alguém quer fazer uma massagem em mim?- eu sorrio, lembrando. Papai começa a rir e eu não entendo nada. Que tinha demais nisso?_

_- Eu faço...- ele faz um sinal e eu viro de costas. Logo sinto a mão dele nas minhas costas. isso era tão divertido! Por isso que mamãe gostava..._

Eu não contenho o riso quando ela faz aquilo. Mal sabia Abby a conseqüência de sua mentira. Passo a mão nas costas dela de levinho e ela parece curtir a sensação. Satisfazer uma menina era inúmeras vezes mais fácil do que satisfazer uma mulher.

Não me agüento e, ainda massageando a pequena, vou me aproximando mais do rosto dela, tirando proveito da boca, que está colocada com a minha. Vejo que Julie estava de bruços...que mal teria em passar de um selinho?

**Que ele estava pretendendo? Eu não me movi, permaneci como estava, iria ver ate onde ele faria alguma coisa. Sinto o seu rosto se aproximar do meu e, enquanto ele ainda fazia "massagem" em Julie, sua boca buscava a minha pra um beijo. Cedo aos seus "caprichos" e me deixo ser beijada. Retribuo o beijo que logo é interrompido, quando ele percebe que tem dar mais atenção a Julie.**

**- Gostando Julie? – ele abaixa o rosto e procura saber se ela havia dormido ou não.**

_- Sim.. – abro o meu olho vendo o rosto do papai colado no meu. – amando.._

_Fecho meus olhos novamente e sinto as mãos de papai nas minhas costas de cima a baixo. Mamãe talvez também tivesse querendo um pouco disso e eu tava aqui, so atrapalhando eles._

_- Pai.. – abro meus olhos me mexendo um pouco – faz massagem também na mamãe.. ela deve estar querendo..._

_Papai ri novamente, dessa vez acompanhado da mamãe. Eu, como sempre, não entendia bem o motivo daquele riso todo. Me viro na cama e bato no colchão, mostrando pra mamãe que era a vez dela de se deitar pro papai fazer aquilo._

- Deita Abby.. – eu aceitei a proposta de Julie e decidir fazer um jogo sujo com Abby.

Ela pareceu um pouco na defensiva, mas Julie acabou por convence-la. Ela deitou e Julie ficou fazendo cafuné no cabelo dela. Ah...isso estava bom demais pra ela. Eu iria dar um jeito dela se arrepender.


	21. Se ela nao estivesse aqui

**- Melhor tirar a blusa...- eu escutei direito? Ele não ia fazer isso, ah, não ia!**

**- Melhor não, tô com frio- boa saída. Um a zero pra mim.**

**- Não, mãe!- Julie prontamente vai a favor dele, como sempre- eu pego um creme legal lá pro papai passar- parecia que ela ia descobrir um novo planeta. Nunca vi criança mais empolgada. Ela correu pro banheiro e ficou na ponta dos pés, pegando um tubo na pia.**

_- Pode ser esse aqui?- eu mostro o mais colorido e maior e papai acena. Volto a cama, vendo que mamãe falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele._

_Dou o creme pra papai que imediatamente abre, enquanto mamãe subia a blusa._

_- Tira, mãe- eu incentivava. Será que ela não tinha medo de sujar, não?_

_Finalmente ela passou a me escutar. Tirou a blusa, ficando com aquele...sutiã, acho que é isso. Era bonito, mamãe tinha vários, uma mais lindo que o outro. Eu bem que queria usar, mas papai disse que vai me dar um daqui a algum tempo. Ele diz que eu não tenho nem o que por dentro._

Não sou nem um pouquinho carinhoso ou cuidadoso. Nem ao menos esquento o creme e atiro nas costas dela.

- Ai, tá gelado!- eu já esperava a reclamação. Essa era só uma parte da minha vingança

- Deixe de manha dona Abby... – me abaixei a altura de seu ouvido e falei baixinho. Talvez, se fosse em outras circunstancias, ela mostraria no mínimo o dedo do meio pra mim.

**- Ta bom de massagem ne? – eu penso em me levantar mas ele não deixa. Continua pressionando minhas costas e agora, eu sinto outras mãos também me massageando. Pelo visto isso não iria acabar nunca.**

**Decido ficar calada, imóvel, curtindo aquilo. De uma forma ou outra era sempre bom receber um tratamento vip desses. Porem, não sei ao certo o que ele esta pretendendo com tudo isso, sinto que suas mãos cada vez mais estão indo pra baixo. Minha vontade era lhe dar um bom tapa e mandar tirar a mão boba dali, mas respirei fundo e decidi relevar aquilo mais uma vez.**

_Canso de fazer aquilo e me deito na cama observando o papai massagear a mamãe. As mãos dele eram tão fortes.. mas tudo aquilo estava me deixando com muito sono. Fechei meus olhos, mas eu não queria dormir, então abria de vez em quando e continuava encarando o papai. Em certo momento eu não agüento mais e me rendo ao meu sono, eu só espero que eu não engula meu dente enquanto eu estiver dormindo._

Percebo que Julie estava mais pra lá do que pra cá. Então estava na hora de "apimentar" aquilo. Me certifico de que Abby ainda estava acordada e começo a passar minhas mãos de leve por suas costas. Desço meu rosto ate sua nuca e sopro de leve, plantando um beijo no seu pescoço, fazendo-a se mexer e virar o rosto pro meu lado.

Ela pensa em dizer algo, mas eu não deixo. Tapo a boca dela e vejo-a ficar com os olhos bem abertos, expressão algum sentimento que eu não fazia a mínima questão de saber qual era.

- Eu vou me vingar de você- digo bem baixinho. Me certifico de que Julie havia dormido mesmo, para poder prosseguir com meus planos.

Volto com as mãos nas costas, baixando cada vez mais. Vou com o rosto bem pra perto dela e num ato ousado, dou outro beijo no pescoço dela, agora com um pouco mais de vontade. A resposta é imediata. Ela começa a se mexer e morder o lábio. Eu estava indo bem.

**Sinto um arrepio ao sentir a boca dele me tocar. Ele era um canalha mesmo. Me fazer isso com Julie do lado? Seria isso uma vingança? Parece até que me cansaço tinha desaparecido e se não fosse por Julie, eu faria o que ele quisesse agora mesmo, com tanto que ele parasse me provocar.**

**Sinto a boca dele mais uma vez perto de mim, agora mordendo um pouco meu pescoço. As mãos firme no fim das minhas costas, começam a passar pro lado de lá. Sinto as duas mãos dele na minha bunda e a única coisa que eu queria fazer era dar uma porrada dele... Ou não.**

_ZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzz..._

Ouço a respiração dela começar a pegar. Vai, Abby, vai. Tiro o cabelo dela do pescoço, pra tirar um pouco mais de proveito. Mais uma vez olho pra Julie, que agora tinha se virado pro outro lado pra dormir. "Como o papai gostava". Chupei o pescoço dela por um tempo, vendo até mesmo se formar uma marquinha vermelha no local.

- Ops- eu acho que aquilo não sairia dali tão já- acho que exagerei.

- Pára com isso, John- ela sai do transe. "John"? Já era...

Obedecer ou desobedecer uma ordem dada por ela? Definitivamente eu preferia arriscar, tudo proibido sempre tinha um gostinho diferente.

Ignoro sua ordem, ou pelo menos finjo que ignoro. Me deito ao seu lado e coloco meu braço nas suas costas, ainda acariciando-a de leve. Ela permanecia seria, mas eu aproveitei pra buscar um outro beijo.

**Pra que ele estava fazendo isso comigo? Só pra me deixar com vontade e ele também. Porque em sã consciência eu nunca, nem ele, faria algo que pudesse "traumatizar" nossa filha. Ficamos nos beijando por um bom tempo e quando eu penso que tudo tinha acabado e que eu poderia dormir em paz, sua mão vai subindo e ele vai se virando deixando uma mão perto da minha calcinha e a outra apoiada na sua cabeça. Decido me virar de lado e percebo o seu olhar pros meus seios. Homem não tinha jeito mesmo, quanto mais via, mais queria olhar e se desse, pegar. Sua mão desceu de minha cintura e foi percorrendo minha barriga. De vez em quando ele buscava ver se Julie estava acordando ou não. Sua mão subia cada vez mais e eu decidi ver até que ponto ele iria chegar. Ele não estava nem louco de brincar com fogo, pois de uma forma, ou outra, alguém ia se queimar.**

**Chego até a ficar meio desesperada quando vejo que ele não media as conseqüências. Pegou na alça no meu soutien, nunca baixando, apesar deslizando o dedo nela. Abaixou mais a cabeça e beijou meu colo. Quando mais eu me divida ao pensamento parar ou não, mais sua boca chegava perto dos meus seios. Senti a boca dele passar por perto deles e antes que eu pudesse gemer descontrolada, sinto a cama se mexer do outro lado.**

_- Mãe?- eu vejo papai meio que escondido atrás dela. O que estava acontecendo? Ainda na massagem?_

_- Ei- ele aparece de trás da mamãe. Estava meio estranho, meio bobo- que foi?- eu pergunto e mamãe se mexe um pouco, antes de olhar pra mim de novo._

_- Nada, Julie- ela finalmente me olha, respondendo- passou o medo?- ué? Que tinha acontecido? Tudo muito estranho... o mundo mudou enquanto eu dormia?_

_- Não muito...por que? Não quer mais que eu durma aqui?- poxa... Isso me deixaria extremamente chateada._

_- Claro que não, Julie- eu respondo prontamente. Eu já tinha conseguido que queria. Amanhã, era ela quem iria me implorar... Agora eu me contentava com uma boa noite de sono em família._

Olho por mais uma vez pra Abby que balançava a cabeça. Ela se levantou da cama, ajeitou o soutien e pegou sua camisola indo ao banheiro. O que será que estava se passando na sua cabeça agora?

- Vem aqui com o papai.. – eu indico vendo Julie sorrir e deitar ao meu lado. O melhor mesmo era que ela ficasse entre a gente, depois me dava um louca. Era melhor me segurar.

**Entrei no banheiro ainda com as emoções a mil. Ele havia conseguido o que queria. E agora? Como eu ia conseguir dormir? O sono foi embora e alem disso ainda tinha que dormir com uma criaturazinha no nosso meio. Esse é o preço que se paga mesmo por ter uma família e que se agüente as conseqüências.**

**Volto pro quarto e percebo que eles já estavam dormindo. Se eu tiver sorte também vou dormir rapidamente. Me deito com cuidado para não acorda-los, dou um beijo em Julie e fecho meus olhos imaginando mil possibilidades do que poderia ter rolado hoje a noite, caso ela não estivesse aqui.**


	22. Chapter 22

**GALERA, DESCULPAS MIL! FIQUEI MTO CHEIA DE COISAS E FICOU IMPOSSIVEL DE ATUALIAZAR AQUI. MAS PEGUEI ESSE FDS PRA SEPARAR OS CAPS E VO POSTAR TUDINHO AGORA, ATEH O FIM, MAS PRA ACELERAM O PORCESSO, EU NÃO VOU MAIS USAR O ESQUEMA NORMAL, NEGRITO ITALICO. ACHO Q JAH DEU PRA PEGAR O LANCE, NEH? VCS VAUM ENTENDER! QQ DUVIDA, SOH GRITAR...PREPAREM SEUSLENCINHOS...AS SAGA CHEGOU AOSEU FIM! JOIN IT! BJUS!**

Acordo e vejo que nem papai, nem mamãe estavam mais dormindo. Será que eu havia passado do horário? Me levanto e ouço o telefone tocando. Corro pra atender mas alguém já deveria ter feito, então decido ir ao banheiro fazer xixi antes de procurar meus pais pela casa.

Termino e lavo as mãos, dando uma passada no quarto de Lory. Será que ela também tinha ido dar uma voltinha? Mas ela não sabia andar... muito suspeito.

Desço as escadas ainda de pijama e meia.

Pelo jeito dela falar no telefone, eu apostaria o meu salário desse mês que só podia ser uma pessoa: SUSAN!

- Ei- eu tento chamar a atenção dela, mas ela nem me olha- pergunta pra ela se...

- Shiu!- ela me corta, me dando a maior bronca. Vou pondo a mesa do café até que vejo um serzinho descendo as escadas, toda se espreguiçando.

- Bom dia, princesa- ela sorri pra mim- dormiu bem?

- Muito, pai!- ela continuava empolgada- acho que vou dormir todo dia lá- ela não parecia estar brincando. Julie, Julie... Só nos seus sonhos mesmo.

- Ei- finalmente Abby despendurou do telefone- Susan chamou a gente pra ir lá hoje mais tarde- ela estava toda feliz. Agora vinha a pergunta: seria pela ligação de Sue ou pela nossa aventura de ontem?

- Fazer o que, mãe?- Julie começa a interrogar. Pego Lory no carrinho e vou dar a mamadeira dela- e eu não vou na escola?

- Você pra brincar com o Cosmo- o sorriso dela aumenta- nós- eu me direciono a Carter- comer, ver filme ou qualquer coisa assim... Ela disse que Chuck está com saudades de conversar com você...

- E ela de fofocar com você, né?- ele se prontifica a dizer - de mim, ainda por cima.

- Pra isso eu tenho todo o tempo no hospital...- eu sorrio sarcasticamente pra ele- e venha, eu sei que vocês também falam da gente...- eu me aproximei mais ainda, ficando perto do ouvido dele, evitando que Julie ouvisse- e o assunto não deve ser nada legal- ele sorri, meio tímido. Sabia do que eu estava falando.

- Qualquer dia você mata um paciente por ficar de fofoquinha...- ouço papai dizer mas eu já estava perdida outra vez. A freqüência com que eles trocavam de assunto e me deixavam confusa era incrível. E o pior é que eles se entendiam.

- E minha aula? – perguntei mais uma vez vendo que não tive resposta.

- Hoje é feriado.. – papai ainda limpava a boca de Lauren enquanto falava comigo.

- Legall! – pulo de felicidade. Hoje o dia ia ser o maximo. Alem não ter aula, ainda vou poder conversar com Cosmo e talvez fazer ate uma massagem nele. Ele vai adorar isso também.

Coloco Lauren no chão e vejo toda a felicidade de Julie por não ter aula. Olho pro outro lado e percebo ainda uma felicidade no rosto de Abby, a cada dia eu me especializava ainda mais em como agradar essa mulher.

- Cuidado com ela John.. – sou interrompido de meus pensamentos com Abby jogando minha atenção para que Lauren fazia. Fui andando atrás dela acompanhando ate onde ela chegaria ate cair.

- Vem pra mamãe.. – Abby batia palmas para que Lauren a alcançasse. Deixei que ela fosse ate a mãe, se não fosse por um pequeno deslize e ela levar uma pequena queda.

- Não foi nada.. – eu a pego nos braços confortando-a – esta tudo bem..

- Me dá ela aqui.. – eu me aproximo pegando Lauren nos braços e colocando-a de novo no chão – se ela não aprender agora não vai aprender nunca..

Apesar da preocupação eu sabia que tínhamos que incentivar pra ela ficar andando. Porque se dependesse dessa preguiçosa, ia ficar engatinhando pelo resto da vida.

Não demorou muito para que Lory se cansasse e nós também. A coloquei no cercado e fui atrás de limpar a casa, ela estava um caos e já que eu estava com um tempinho, iria aproveitar isso e a ajuda do maridinho em uns serviços um pouco mais pesados.

- Que horas a gente vai pra tia Sue?- eu não parava de pensar nos planos. Era tão legal ficar lá, brincar com Cosmo e ainda sempre tinha um monte de doce e sorvete que tio Chuck dava pra mim.

- Mais tarde, Julie- mamãe respondeu, pegando uns apetrechos pra começar a limpeza da casa- nós ainda vamos trabalhar...

- Trabalhar?- ué, como assim?- vocês não disseram que era feriado?- será que eu estava ficando maluca?

- Pra doença não existe feriado, né, filha?- papai começava a ajudá-la também- temos que ir...

Poxa, que saco! Pensei que íamos ter mais um dia como ontem! Bom, não precisava ser igualzinho. Eu dispensava a parte em que eu vomitei na mamãe.

- Julie, vai dar comida pro Carby, vai?- escutei papai me pedindo e logo o fiz. Queria ajudar com a arrumação da casa. Vi que Lory engatinhava pelo tapete da sala e quando eu sai, ela veio atrás de mim.

- Não deixa ela se esfregar no chão gelado, Julie- mamãe gritou de dentro da cozinha. Então a peguei no colo e pus no carrinho. Pelo menos era quentinho, né?

Fui lá fora e Carby já veio pulando em cima de mim. De pequeno ele devia ser bem mais bonitinho e carinhoso...Pena que eu não lembro.

Começamos a limpar a cozinha que há tempos estava precisando disso. Essas coisas so me fazem lembrar de quando ainda éramos namorados e qualquer motivo era razão pra brigar, implicações e reconciliações. Olho ao meu redor e aproveito que não havia nenhum sinal de Julie ainda. Abby estava esfregando o chão de quarto e eu vou ate o fogão para ficar mais próximo dela.

- Continua com essa de tentar me seduzir ne dona Abby? – coloquei a mão na cintura e ela virou o olhar de leve me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Coitado.. – ela volta a esfregar o chão – sempre se achando o maioral.. mas não passa de...

- De? – eu a cortei antes que ela terminasse o pensamento.

- De nada.. – eu sorrio ainda esfregando o chão. Eu não ia cair na dele não, não de novo. Ele amava implicar comigo e dizer algumas coisas impróprias quando eu estou fazendo serviços domésticos. – John... – me sento no chão vendo-o limpar o fogão – você ainda é assim por causa da sua primeira vez né?

- Como? – ele se vira com um pano na mão.

- Prontinho.. – chego na cozinha vendo o papai e mamãe conversando. Do que eles estavam falando? – Qual é o assunto do momento? – me sento no chão do lado de mamãe querendo saber do que eles tanto falavam.

- Sobre quem vai lavar os banheiros...interessada?- eu digo, tirando um sorriso maroto de Abby. Que inversão de papéis era essa? Ontem ela quis me provocar e eu acabei levando. Hoje eu começo a provocar e levo uma dessas? Primeira vez? De onde ela tinha tirado aquilo? Desde quando Abby sabia algo sobre isso?

- Eu não!- volto a vida, quando Julie recusa- que nojo!

- Nesse caso, eu vou então- me levanto do chão e vou caminhando em direção a escada.

- Você não está falando sério...está?- tudo isso era medo? Foi uma simples pergunta!

- Tô, por que?-ele tinha cara de quem ia levar a sério mesmo.

- Deixa que depois eu dou um jeito...vá tomar um banho. Você entra antes que eu, não?- ele acena - então..vai lá que eu já subo. Tenho que trocar as meninas...- ele acena novamente.

- Onde é que eu vou ficar, hein?- ouço Julie me questionar- na casa da tia?

- Não... lá no hospital...na creche...tudo bem pra você?- não custava perguntar.

- Uhum - não era a coisa mais legal do mundo, mas até que era divertido. Bastante brinquedos e amigos...é..seria legal.

Termino de ajudar a mamãe no que ela estava limpando, eu sempre dava bem como uma assistente. Colocamos as coisas no armário, mamãe lavou as mãos e foi pegar Lauren pra lhe dar um banho e lhe arrumar para irmos ao hospital.

Ajudei a mamãe arrumando Lory, eu que escolhi a roupa, penteei o seu cabelo e por fim lhe dei um beijo, antes da mamãe coloca-la no cercado e ir se ajeitar pra trabalhar.

Subi pro meu quarto e fui me ajeitar pro trabalho. Ela provavelmente ainda ia enrolar muito pra vir pro quarto. Liguei o som e aproveitei pra tomar um banho bem demorado, quem sabe a noite de hoje não prometesse alguma coisa?

Sai do quarto de Lauren e deixei Julie um pouco com ela. Fui ver o que ele estava aprontando. Entrei no quarto encostando a porta, vi que a porta do banheiro estava aberta. Será que ele ainda estava tomando banho?

Fui andando devagarzinho pra pregar-lhe um susto.

- Hei.. – ele me abraça por trás, surgindo de não sei onde, ainda todo molhado.

- Tomou?- eu pergunto, sentindo meu corpo respingado com as gotas de água.

- Banho?- ele investe naquele riso ao avesso- tomei- ele sorri pra mim de- e você, vai tomar agora?

Eu não pude controlar o riso com aquela malicia na frase. Acenei e vi ele pegando um roupa enquanto eu me despia. Ficou me olhando, meio desconfiado. Ele estava louco pra perguntar alguma coisa e eu não podia negar que já fazia alguma idéia do que era.

- Pergunte...- ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas o riso denunciou me entender.

Sou o mais rápida possível pra não levar bronca. Lory já estava pronta e se eles se atrasassem, a culpa seria minha. Ponho a calça jeans que ganhei no Natal passado com uma blusa de frio, pra evitar ter que voltar pra pegar casaco. E agora vinha a dúvida: eu levava já as coisas que pretendia levar pra brincar com Cosmo?

- Mãaaaaae!- ouço Julie gritando de seu quarto. Abby prontamente responde, indo até lá. Eu termino de me arrumar e vejo que as duas voltavam, perdidas ainda.

- Não, sei...Vou perguntar pro seu pai- era meu nome em jogo- vamos direto pra Sue ou passar aqui antes?

E eu que tinha que saber? Pensei em mil possibilidades. Talvez se não fosse direto alguém ia acabar desistindo, e Julie parecia tão animada..

- Vamos direto.. eu acho.. – Abby olhou pra Julie que saiu correndo pro seu quarto. Eu hein, não entendi nada daquilo, mas tudo bem.

- Eu ia falar o mesmo.. – pego uns papeis e vou ate a porta – mas estava em duvida se você queria descansar ou não..

- Eu descanso mais tarde.. – ele sorriu pra mim e eu fui ate a porta do quarto sabendo que estava esquecendo de algo.

– Vou logo também então.. – deixo as chaves do meu carro em cima da escrivaninha - aproveito e fico um tempo com elas lá em cima, na creche, pra não termos problema algum.

Pego todos os brinquedos que queria levar e coloco dentro de uma mochila. Coloco-a nas costas e desço as escadas pra espera-los perto da porta. Se eu não apressasse essa família não sairíamos de casa nunca.

- Vamos pai! – gritei o mais alto que pude – você vai se atrasar!

Apressei Abby quando ouvi Julie gritar. Ela foi pegar Lory e as coisas, malas, mamadeiras e tudo que lhe era de direito. Descemos, vendo Julie já impaciente na porta.

- Pra quem não tava muito afim de ir...tá animada demais- ouvi Abby dizendo a ela. Saímos em direção ao carro.

Peguei a chave antes que Abby inventasse de dirigir. Fomos indo bem até Julie começar a perguntar coisas. Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, Julie tinha um bom humor matinal diferente do da mãe e uma disposição pra tagarelar incrível.

Era tanto falatório que nem percebi quando já estávamos no hospital. John parou o carro e eu fui tirar Lauren . Julie pulou ao lado dele e foi na frente, e eu que me virasse com filho, sacolas e mochilas.

- Ei!- eu gritei, vendo que ele já estavam quase na porta do hospital- será que alguém pode me ajudar aqui ou tá difícil?

Ele sorriu passando as mãos no cabelo. Imediatamente eles voltaram e me ajudaram a carregar tudo aquilo. Entramos no hospital e eu já percebi o caos que nos esperava. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisávamos.

- Vou subir com vocês.. – papai fala nos acompanhando até o elevador.

Entramos naquilo que estava lotado. Me agarrei na perna dele e olhei pra mamãe que não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela confusão toda. Saímos do elevador e chegamos em uma sala que eu bem conhecia. Eu iria passar horas aqui ate poder ir embora. Pelo menos tinha o que fazer, tinha um monte de gente pra brincar e a quem eu mostrar os meus brinquedos.

- Tchau minha linda.. – eu beijei Julie e fui me despedir de Abby – qualquer coisa me chama..

- Já estou descendo também.. – ela sorri ajeitando Lauren nos braços.

Ok. Ok. Tinha esquecido desse detalhe mínimo. Sai daquela sala e fui de volta ao elevador que continuava lotado. Hoje seria um dia interessante.

Com muito peso na consciência e dor no coração, entreguei Lory pra Victoria, piscando pra Julie, que deveria ficar de olhos em tudo pra mim. Não que eu não confiasse, mas... nunca se sabe. Julie era madura o suficiente pra saber se houvesse algo errado.

Desci logo em seguida, vendo um E.R mais lotado do que quando chegamos. Bocejei antes de pegar o primeiro caso do dia. Adolescente grávida com dor. Ótimo, tudo para começar com o pé direito. Quanto a Carter, nem via a cor. Acho que íamos ser mais explorados do que o usual por aqui hoje.


	23. Chapter 23

Eu me sentei no chão e comecei a brincar sozinha. Por enquanto, isso aqui não estava muito "povoado", mas aos poucos eles iam chegando. Espalhei meus brinquedos no chão, vendo tia Vicky com Lory no colo. Tudo ia bem até que ela começou a chorar. Fiquei atenta pra ver se iam cuidar bem da minha irmãzinha. Sorri ao ver que depois de trocarem a fralda, ela sorriu.

- Tia, deixa ela ficar aqui comigo?- tia Vicky a sentou do meu lado, ficando por trás dela pra que ela não caisse.

- Você gosta de brincar com ela, Julie?- que pergunta mais tonta! Como eu não iria gostar, ela é minha irmãzinha.

- Gosto...- eu respondi, dando uma boneca pra ela, mas ela sempre acabava pondo elas na boca.

- Fique ai que jaja venho te atender.. – indiquei ao sr. Roger que teimava em perambular pelo hospital. – Malik.. – eu indico pra maca – vê se dá um jeito no Roger porque hoje ele está impossível...

Sai daquela muvuca e peguei uns exames pra examinar melhor. Parei por um momento e peguei um dinheiro que estava no meu bolso pra tirar um refrigerante.

- Paga um pra mim! – me aproximo vendo-o lutando com a maquina.

- Se você conseguir.. – ele me entrega o dinheiro e eu calmamente tento coloca-lo na maquina. – por onde você estava?

- Estava fazendo um exame nada agradável... – ele sorri se abaixando pra pegar a lata de refrigerante – e as meninas? Ficaram direitinho?

- Espero que sim.. – olho pro lado e vejo a confusão que estava na triagem. – Bom.. temos que ir...

Ele tomou um gole grande do refrigerante e jogou a lata fora, me seguindo através do corredor.

- Acho que ela quer água.. – falei pra Vick vendo que Lauren não parava de chorar..

Ela foi até a mala de Lory, pegando a mamadeira de água, enchendo até a metade.

- Deixa que eu dou...- peguei a mamadeira da mão dela, colocando na boquinha dela., Ela chupou fundo, acho que estava morta de sede. Quando soltou o bico da mamadeira, eu pus de lado e a levei pra Vicky de novo.

- Acho que agora ela quer nanar- eu sorri e Vicky entendeu. Pegou ela no colo e foi lá pra sala de dentro, onde ficavam os berços e camas.

- Aquela adolescente está me dando mais dor de cabeça do que eu pensei- ouvi Abby dizer pra Susan, enquanto eu ia me aproximando do balcão da recepção.

- Ah, é, por que?- apoiei os braços e quis fazer parte da conversar.

- Imaturidade é foda...- eu sorri com o palavrão. Sempre tão boca suja- vou deixar ela passar meia horinha com as nossas anjinhas pra ela cair na real...

- Nossa, você não costumava ser assim- eu sorri irônico e Susan me piscou - cadê sua paciência com as jovens ingênuas...- no fundo eu sabia que ela estava era brincando. Abby morria de dó.

- A paciencia foi embora com a maternidade...- vi que Susan olhava os relatórios, mas nunca deixando de prestar atenção na nossa conversa.

- Somos duas então..- sorri ao comentário.

- E de ingênuas elas não têm nada... Sabem bem o que tem de fazer...

- Opa! A conversa esquentou...- Susan não se continha nos meus acessos de raiva momentâneos- e falando em conversa quente...- eu arquei as sobrancelhas. Sobre o que ela iria falar que nos dissesse a respeito- tudo confirmado hoje lá em casa?- claro, tudo a ver.

- Vão desligar o ar condicionado? – eu ia falar algo mas Carter me cortou. Adorava quando ele me vinha com piada sem graça. Nós olhamos a ele dos pés a cabeça. – Vai fazer calor.. – ele implementou a piada. Eu troquei um olhar com Susan e peguei uma ficha.

- Vou voltar a trabalhar que tem mais futuro..

- Isso ta um tédio.. – guardei um brinquedo e olhei pro relógio tentando adivinha a hora – se eu pelo menos soubesse saber que horas são...

Andei pela sala e fui atrás da minha irmã. Se eu pudesse ia era lá pra baixo ver meus pais em ação. Eles são os melhores médicos desse hospital e do mundo.

- Tia.. – me aproximei de uma enfermeira – que horas são hein?

- Essa hora não passa mesmo – olhei pro relógio depois de jogar as luvas no lixo. Penso em dar uma escapadinha pra ver minhas meninas, mas eu sei que Julie iria começar a perturbar pra ir embora e ai já viu. Sentei do lado de fora do hospital e comecei a tomar um pouco de café. Já estava anoitecendo, pelo menos isso era um bom sinal.

- Vai trabalhar dr. – Abby se aproxima sentando ao meu lado.

- Estou esperando uma ambulância.. – tomo um gole de café e o entrego a ela.

- Daria minha vida por um cigarro.. – falo depois de terminar seu café.

Hoje é ele quem me olha com "aquela cara". Eu sei que prometi, parei mas sempre dava aquela vontade, principalmente em horas de espera com essas.

- Nem adianta começar...- ele vira o rosto, encarando a rua. Eu faço um careta por de trás dele, o que o faz virar pra mim instantaneamente.

- Eu vi isso, sabia?- ele mostra a língua pra mim e eu me aproximo bem dele, mordendo-a.

- Ai ai...- lá vinha o chorão- isso dói, sabia? Ele me olhou de canto de olho e eu fui agradá-lo pra me redimir.

- Quer que eu de um ponto na linguinha?- eu fiz o melodrama que ele queria.

- Vai te catar, Abby- ele cruzou os braços, percebendo o som da sirene da ambulância ao longe.

- Oh, bebê...Não fica bravo...- eu beijei o rosto dele. Vi que a ambulância tinha chego, e fomos pegar o paciente.

Aquilo estava definitivamente um "sa-co". E olha que eu ainda nem sei separar sílabas. Olhei em volta, ninguém. Tia Vicky conversava com as outras moças, uma delas no telefone.

Os bebês, a maioria, dormindo e só um garoto isolado na sala. Eu não agüentava mais. Se eu fosse pedir informações, diria "mamãe chega a hora que o ponteiro grande chegar aqui". O único problema, que ninguém entendia, é que aqueles ponteiros malditos não se mexiam!

Olhei mais uma vez, e as vi distraídas. Será que eu faria muito mal em dar uma voltinha?

- Dez minutos.. – olhei pro relógio que ficava na recepção.

- Dez minutos pra que? – uma nova residente do hospital pergunta me tirando do transe que eu estava.

- Pra ir embora.. – ela sorri se aproximando de mim e coloca o que estava carregando no balcão.

- Realmente, tem dia que eu também fico contando as horas.. e olha que eu ainda sou residente...

De longe, no meio de uma conversa com a ultima paciente vejo Carter conversando animadamente com a nova residente. O que será que eles estavam falando?

- Volto já e venho lhe dar sua alta.. – indiquei a paciente e sai da sala indo ate onde ele estava. – Qual a piada? – pergunto vendo-o com um sorriso enorme em direção da tal criatura.

- A do ar condicionado! – ele continua com o sorriso no rosto e eu já sinto que não vou gostar muito daquela medica. – Deixe de besteira viu? – ele nem espera que eu pense bobagem e me puxa pra um abraço.

- Opa.. vamos, trabalhando.. aqui não é lugar pra namorico não – Susan passa rindo por nós agarrada com sua bolsa.

- A chefe foi embora.. – eu espero Susan sair pra não ser pega no "flagra". – Vou aproveitar e pegar as meninas... Julie já deve estar pra bater a cabeça na parede de tanta espera.

Dou mais uma olhada, e niguém me via ali. Eu queria saber onde estava a mamãe. Será que estava com papai? E tia Susan? Eu queria perguntar do Cosmo... Abri a porta em silêncio, olhando pros dois lados do corredor Que dúvida! Será que eles iam ficar bravos?

Vejo de logo passar os casos pra Neela e Luka que começavam seus plantões naquele instante para acompanhá-la. Vou pelas escadas e ainda consigo chegar mais rápido do que ela.

- Ganhei- eu a abraço e vamos andando juntos pra dentro da creche. Entramos e não vimos Julie brincando. Olho pra frente e vejo as moças conversando desapercebidas, sem nem notarem nossa presença.

- Ei - eu chamo a atenção, fazendo com que Vicky virasse pra nos olhar. Vejo que os olhos dela também percorrem a sala, notando falta da minha filha.

- Cadê ela?- Abby já pergunta com um tom meio alterado. Será que esse negócio de "intuição de mãe" funcionava mesmo?

- Estava aqui agora mesmo- ela dá uma olhada, e entra no quarto dos berço. Vai ver era isso. Julie estava com Lory.

- Ela não esta aqui.. – Abby se aproximou do berço de Lauren pegando-a nos braços. – Onde diabos vocês enfiaram minha filha!

- Calma Abby.. – eu me aproximo dela antes que ela se exaltasse demais. Julie era pra estar aqui, nos iríamos achá-la, eu espero.

- Calma? – eu me viro já sem saber o que fazer ou pensar – você me pede pra ficar calma quando nossa filha ta lá não sei onde fazendo lá não sei o que?

- Sra. – Vick nos interrompeu – ela deve estar brincando de esconde esconde.. ou algo do gênero..

- E se ela não tiver? – me virei encarando-a – que responsáveis vocês são, parabéns, nota dez pra todo mundo..

Saio chutando o que vejo pela frente. John me segue mas não antes de falar alguma coisa pra aquelas pessoas. Eu devia era processá-las. Mas, quem sabe ela ainda não teria saído do hospital. Ainda teria uma chance de alcançá-la.

- Essa é a voz da mamãe? – pensei assim que estava pra descer de escadas – será que ela já veio me pegar? Fui voltando onde estava para ir logo pra casa da tia.

Abro a porta, vendo que eles estavam todos lá. Todos conversando, animados, mamãe já gritavava...ops...acho que...

- Julie!- ela grita assim que me ve entrando - onde foi que você se meteu, menina?- ela veio e me abraçou forte.

- Fui até o corredor pra ver se achava vocês, mãe- ela dizia como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Abby estava totalmente aliviada, mas eu sei que as meninas não voltariam tão cedo pra cá.

- Vamos embora- ela disse e eu fui lá dentro pegar Lory, mas Vicky já a trazia nos braços.

- Obrigada- eu fui ao menos educado.

- Desculpe, Dr., eu realmente não percebi. Isso não vai acontecer de novo...- ela tentava se justificar, mas Abby não dava ouvidos. Tinha até pego Julie no colo, coisa que não fazia há tempos, e ia saindo. Agora era a minha vez de pegar filho, bolsa e mamadeira e ninguém me ajudar.

- Que absurdso, viu!- ela continuava resmungando quando chegamos no carro. Eu sorri a ela e finalmente ela parece esquecer daquilo. Não tinha remédio. era só agradecer por não ter acontecido nada demais.

- Vamos passar em casa?- eu disse, constatando minha dor de cabeça. Se eu pudesse falaria com Susan e adiaria o nosso encontro familiar.

- Mas mãe, você disse que a gente ia direto...- Julie já dava o contra.

- Quero tomar banho, Julie...

- Ah não.. – eu já estava imaginando o que viria – você vai chegar em casa e não vai querer mais ir.. toma banho mais tarde mãe..

Mamãe se virou e ficou me olhando. Eu sabia que ela tava cansada, mas poxa, ela prometeu.. eu passei o dia sonhando com isso e agora ela me diz que vamos pra casa? Mas não vamos mesmo. Tratei de fazer aquela carinha que não tinha jeito.

- Mas Julie.. – mamãe ia falar algo e eu não pude evitar de deixar uma lagrima cair.

- Vamos Abby.. – eu a incentivei vendo Julie pelo retrovisor – depois eu prometo que faço uma massagem em você..

Ops. So depois de falar esqueci do duplo sentido da mensagem.

- Massagem de massagem.. – eu repito vendo-a sorrir.

- Esta certo Julie.. – ela tornou a se ajeitar no banco – vamos pra Susan..

Chegamos la sem demora. Pegamos todas as nossas tralhas e eu fui na frente, ajudando Julie a apertar a campainha.

- Julie! – Cosmo atende com um sorriso enorme – eu estava pensando em você agora mesmo..

Ela deu um abraço nele e fomos entrando pela casa. John ficava olhando eles se abraçando com aquele sorriso que eu bem conhecia.Era bem parecida com a nossa, o número de quartos era o mesmo, suíte...A única coisa era o jardim um pouco menor, e é lógico, a ausência do membro mais querido da minha família, Carby.

Eu ia com Lory no colo até ver que Chuck estava na cozinha. Se eu bem conhecesse minha amiga, deveria estar ainda no banho.

- Ei- eu chamo a atenção dele, que vira pra nos cumprimentar.Julie e Cosmo já corriam fazendo bagunça pela casa.

- Ela já vem...- ele dizia, ia com a gente até a sala- tomando banho pra variar- eu sorri e sentei ao lado de John no sofá. Começaram a falar do jogo de basquete e eu boiava. Comecei é a prestar mais atenção nas crianças, que brincavam.


	24. Chapter 24

- Vem aqui, Jull- só ele e mamãe me chamavam assim. Nunca vi isso. Fazer apelido do apelido...Mas era engraçado. Eu o acompanhei até a sala de T.V e ele ligou o televisor, colocando no Cartoon.

- Quer ver esse?- ele perguntou, parando em um desenho. Ele era tão bonitinho quando não brigava comigo...

Sentamos no sofá e ficamos vendo TV. Pouco tempo depois vi tia Susan passar pela porta e fui correndo lá na sala, falar oi pra ela.

- Tia!- ela me pegou no colo também pra me beijar.

- E aí, princesinha? Tudo bom?- eu acenei- vocês querem ver um filme?- olhei pra Cosmo que parecia empolgado com a idéia. Nós acenamos de novo e ela foi pra cozinha depois de cumprimentar papai e mamãe.

- Querem pipoca?

- Sim- eu respondo mesmo sabendo que ela estava falando com as crianças.

- Não perguntei a você Carter.. – Susan falou da cozinha arrancando risos de todos que estavam na sala.

- Também te amo.. – eu a encaro e vejo o olhar de Chuck.

- Epa.. – ele se levanta do sofá e vai atrás de Susan – ela já tem dono..

- E você dona... – complementei me aproximando de John e o abraçando.

- Que ta acontecendo aqui! – Cosmo pergunta entrando na sala segurando um copo de refrigerante.

- Nada demais.. – me levanto do sofá pra ajudar Susan. – Precisando de uma mãozinha!

- Pega essa pipoca e leva pro quarto de Cosmo.. eles vão ver filme lá.

Mamãe reaparece na sala segurando um "balde" de pipoca. Ela nos chama ate o quarto de Cosmo e liga a televisão pra colocar o nosso filme pra rolar.

- Qual vocês vão querer? Os incríveis, Shrek ou Irmão Urso!

- Eu cansei de ver Os Incríveis já...- Cosmo disse e eu pisquei pra mamãe, indicando pra ela por o Shrek. Mamãe colocou a fita e veio com um cobertor que tinha Susan tinha dado a ela.

- Pro caso de vocês sentirem frio...- ela colocou a coberta sobre nós e eu deitei, esperando que o filme começasse.

Vejo Abby voltar a sala com um riso no rosto.

- Pronto, anjinhos já distraídos..- voltou a sentar do meu lado e eu passei meu braço por de trás dela.

- E o que nós vamos fazer?- Susan pergunta, olhando pra nós dois.

- Nós é que perguntamos...Somos nós as visitas..- eu sorri, vendo Chuck indo pegar algo na geladeira. Voltou com 4 cervejas na mãos, dando uma para cada.

Eu não queria beber, mas "a ocasião faz o ladrão". Nada melhor do que estar um pouquinho mais alegre e desinibido para melhorar a noite.

Abby pega uma também mas sempre ficava receosa se devia ou não beber. Me encara por um certo instante e eu aceno, afirmando que não teria problemas dela beber hoje.

- Então.. – Chuck se levanta do sofá e vai ate a estante - vou por um dvd novo que comprei... acho que você vai gostar...

O tempo foi passando e as conversas foram rolando soltas. De vez em quando eu encarava o relógio imaginando se Julie estaria bem. Tudo estava tão silencioso e calma que ate assustava.

- Eu e Abby já estávamos planejando o casamento de nossos filhos.. – Susan muda de assunto de uma hora pra outra. Eu olho pra John e eu já conhecia muito bem aquela expressão.

- Com ciúmes? – passei a mão em seu rosto mas ele tentou disfarçar.

- Eu? – ele se levanta do sofá – eu mesmo não.. só acho que eles são muito novos pra vocês ficarem planejando isso..

- Mas confesse – Susan adorava implicar com ele – não iam formar um casal lindo!

- Quem sabe...- ele fica andando pela sala, impaciente. Aquela carinha...Ele não gostava nada quando falávamos disso.

Eu já estou é caindo no sono. Esse filme é bem legal, mas eu estou cansada. Olho pra Cosmo que parecia bem atento à cena final de Shrek.

- Você tá com sono?- ele me pergunta, vendo que eu bocejava. Eu aceno e ele chega mais perto de mim- quer que eu desligue?

- Não, termina de ver...- eu bocejo novamente e ele aperta um botão do controle e eu vejo que a tela fica azul, indicando que ele tinha parado o filme.

- Sabe...- ele senta no sofá e eu permanece na mesma posição- eu queria te propor uma coisa...

- O que?- o que será que esse menino iria inventar agora?

Volto a sentar quando o assunto troca o rumo. Imagine! Falar da minha princesinha... o mundo estava perdido! Chuck vai até a geladeira novamente, pegar mais uma leva de cervejas. Abre a dele e a de Susan, me passando duas latas.

- Acho que não vou beber mais não...- eu digo, olhando pra Abby.

- Toma, pode deixar que eu dirijo- eu digo, abrindo uma para ele. Eu não iria beber mais mesmo...

Ele toma um gole e me oferece um.

- Não quero...- eu deito no peito dele e voltamos a ver o DVD, que realmente era bem interessante.

- Essas crianças estão quietas demais, vocês não acham?- Susan fala e só então eu caio na real. Realmente, muito silenciosos. Em se tratando de Cosmo e Julie, nunca um silêncio desse ocorreria.

Olho para Lory que dormia do nosso lado. É, havia algo errado.

- Melhor dar uma olhada, não acha?- eu digo, e vou levantando, indo até o quarto onde eles estavam e Susan me acompanha.

- Mostrar? – eu me levanto da cama e fico na sua frente - Pra que?

- Eu ouvi dizer que era diferente.. so queria saber se é verdade.. – ele também pulou da cama e ficou de pe.

- Acho que não.. – eu olho pra porta - meu pai não vai gostar disso nem um pouco.

- E ele precisa saber? – bem, na verdade ate que eu tinha curiosidade, mas acho que isso não se deve fazer não.


	25. Chapter 26

Andei pro meu quarto, vendo que Abby ainda fazia Lory dormir no berço. Tirei a roupa e a cama me fazia uma proposta tentadora. Mas eu seria muito nojento em dormir sem tomar banho depois do suador que Julie me deu. Então, parto logo pra uma ducha rápida antes que a madame entre no quarto e exija o banheiro.

Assim que eu saio com a toalha enrolada na cintura, vejo que ela entra no quarto.

- Nossa, essa demorou pra pegar no sono- ela foi tirando a parte de cima da roupa, enquanto eu procurava meu short de dormir.

- Ao contrário da outra...- eu sorri- depois de tudo aquilo, só poderia estar morta de sono mesmo.

- Melhor esquecermos desse assunto por um longo tempo... – desenrolo a toalha do meu corpo e começo a vestir meu short.

- Sim.. – ela entra no banheiro – mas convenhamos, foi ou não foi engraçado?

- Engraçado? – ele contestou entrando no banheiro – você acha realmente que isso foi engraçado!

- Ah.. – eu prendia o meu cabelo enquanto falava – imagine você descobrindo que nem todo mundo é igual a você.. e só de pensar que em alguns anos isso não vai ser um problema a eles.. e sim uma solução.

- Abby! – ele falou espantado – sua filha tem seis anos.. não acha mesmo que aquilo foi demais não!

- De verdade? – eu ligo o chuveiro – não mesmo, cedo ou tarde ia acontecer, pelo menos foi com um menino confiável..

- Confiável? – ele abriu o box do chuveiro – você esta louca! Isso foi um absurdo, eu que não deixo mais esses dois a sós.. depois ele vai querer fazer bobagem com ela.. não não..

- Será que eles já se beijaram? – vejo a sua cara mudar de expressão. Agora ele estava aterrorizado. – to brincando John.. você sabe o que sua filha acha dessa coisa de beijo..

- Espero que ela ainda pense assim...- ele parou um pouco e ficou se olhando no espelho- ela nunca mais reclamou dos nossos...- ele disse sério, encarando sua própria imagem.

Ele ficou calado um instante, ainda olhando pro maldito espelho. É, a idade vinha passando e acho que a cena que presenciamos hoje só fez com que ele percebesse que nós não tínhamos mais 30 e poucos anos.

Abro os olhos e a única coisa que me vem na cabeça é meu pai entrando naquele quarto. Na hora eu gelei, mas agora estava tudo bem. Agora sim eu sabia um pouco mais sobre aquele mistério e não tinha mais tantas duvidas.

- Mas ja foi.. – eu desperto do meu momento em "transe" e olho pro lado vendo-a desligar o chuveiro – acho que já to indo.. – apontei pro quarto e ela sorriu de volta.

Deitei na cama e ajeitei o alarme antes de qualquer coisa. Fechei meus olhos e instantes depois percebi que ela já estava entrando debaixo das cobertas.

- Boa Noite... – eu abro os olhos recebo seu beijo. Ela apaga todas as luzes e se ajeita em seu lado da cama. Eu sei, estava planejando uma noite mais animada, mas deixa isso pra depois..

Na manha seguinte daquela confusão, após um café da manha animado e depois de Julie ir a aula e John ao trabalho, fico com Lauren em casa, curtindo um pouco a minha filha mais nova. Começo a ajeitar uns retratos na parede me dou conta de como o tempo passou rápido. Quem diria eu ter duas filhas maravilhosas, lindas e ainda por cima saudáveis? Deixando de filosofar, me afasto dali quando o telefone começa a tocar. Penso em deixar a secretaria eletrônica atender, mas logo tiro-o do gancho.

- Alo? – atendo ajeitando Lauren em meus braços – quem é?

- Abby? – percebo que era a voz de Maggie do outro lado da linha. Há dias não falava com ela, será que tinha acontecido algo com Eric?

- Mãe? – aproveito e me sento em uma cadeira, sempre era melhor prevenir – aconteceu algo?

- Não..quer dizer...- ela parecia tão nervosa. Deus! Eric!- na verdade aconteceu.

Sono, sono e mais sono. Tudo nesse momento se resumia a sono. Ah, e mais uma coisinha, é claro: dor. Aquele bendito dente que não parava de doer, todas as crianças berrando no meu ouvido. Acho que aquele era o meu primeiro dia oficial de mau humor.

Fiquei quietinha no canto da sala e minha mão não saia da boca. Meu dente estava tão molinho, tão molinho. Eu poderia jurar que de hoje não passava. Fiz a lição e me debrucei na quarteira. Ninguém iria notar se eu tirasse um soninho.

É sempre no meio dos Traumas que as complicações aparecem.

- Dr. Carter...Abby pra você, linha dois- Frank veio avisar. Será que ele era cego ou o que? As coisas não estavam nada fáceis ali.

- Pergunte o que é, por favor- eu não podia deixar passar. Agora eu tinha duas filhas e nenhuma ligação da Abby poderia ser ignorada. Mas eu tinha um paciente quase morrendo na mesa e isso também não poderia ser ignorado.

- Ela disse que é meio urgente...- ele me responde, assim que pergunta a ela. Urgente para Abby? Era melhor eu sair daqui! Susan me olhou e logo gritou pra Luka, que passava pelo corredor. Logo ele assumiu meu lugar e eu pude tirar as luvas pra poder falar com ela.

- O que aconteceu? – tudo de ruim começou a passar na minha cabeça. Era Julie, Lauren, ela? Ai meu Deus!

- Primeiro lugar.. – ela me diz com uma voz de choro – não foi nada com nossas filhas.. não precisa se preocupar..

Graças a Deus. Respirei aliviado e voltei a me concentrar na conversa.

- Então.. – pergunto mais calmo – o que foi?

Abraçando forte a minha filha a voz tinha escapado de mim. Eu precisava dele agora mas sabia que ele não pode largar o plantão por motivo qualquer. Ele já estava enlouquecendo do outro lado da linha quando consegui respirar um pouco.

- Abby? – ele estava quase gritando pra que eu reagisse– o que foi que aconteceu? Você esta bem?

- Julie? – a professora estava me balançando quando eu acordei – porque a srta esta dormindo em sala de aula?

- Han? – me ajeito na cadeira. Ela estava brigando comigo ou é so impressão minha. Eu tinha que pensar rápido, vai que ela quer ligar pra minha mae. – Meu dente ta doendo..

- Doendo?- isso, consegui. Agora ela estava preocupada e não brava.

- É- eu choraminguei- voltei a mão a boca e ela constatou que ele estava para cair.

- Não mexa, ele vai cair sozinho- ela sorriu, voltou a dar aula. Pra ela era fácil falar, não era ela quem estava com dor, né?

- Seu pai?- as idéias correram soltas. O pai de Abby existia? Nunca ouvi falar dele, apenas que ela nem fazia idéia de onde ele estava. E agora, de repente, de uma hora pra outra, ela diz que ele morreu?- calma, Abby. Quem te disse isso?

- Maggie...- ela disse, com tremor na voz- John, eu preciso ir lá..

- Calma, eu tô- olhei pra Susan que acenou, me dando permissão pra sair, mesmo sem saber o que tinha acontecido- tô sainda daqui agora. Não faça nada antes de eu chegar!- eu sabia que ela estava abalada. Abalada como eu poucas vezes vi. Sabia também que todo cuidado era pouco quando ela estava nesse estado. A Abby forte que eu sempre conheci dava lugar a coisa mais frágil desse mundo nessas horas.

Eu desliguei o telefone e olhei pra Lory que parecia sorrir pra mim. Eu não sabia o que pensar, ou o que fazer. Tanto tempo...eu quase não lembrava dele. Uma pessoa que só fez mal a mim e a minha família, na maioria das vezes, mas que ainda assim, é quem me trouxe ao mundo. Eu não devia sentir o que estou sentindo agora. Eu não sentia falta dele. Mas agora...era estranho.

Um sentimento confuso passava por mim e eu só pensava que eu tinha que vê-lo, mesmo que agora, ele não me visse mais.

- Não vai comer Julie? – a professora sentou ao meu lado pegando meu sanduíche. – deve estar tão gostoso..

- Pode ficar.. – disse entregando a ela. – eu estou sem vontade de comer..

- Seu dente como esta? – ela foi levando sua mão a minha boca mais eu a fechei. Ela que não se atrevesse a fazer isso comigo.

- Abby? – entrei em casa correndo pra acha-la. Sabe lá Deus como ela estava. Eu nunca presenciei durante nosso relacionamento a perca de um parente e ainda mais um que de alguma forma, mesmo ausente, não era nada fácil de se aceitar. Andei pela sala e não a encontrei. Ela deve estar no quarto, claro. Subi as escadas e passei pelo corredor olhando se ela estava em algum lugar. Resolvi ir logo pro nosso quarto. Ela estava sentada na cama, com uma carinha..

- John? – ela mal esperou que eu entrasse no quarto e chamou meu nome. Me aproximei sentando na cama e ela se ajeitou na cama, tirando o travesseiro de seu colo.

- O que foi realmente que aconteceu? – eu me aproximei um pouco e coloquei a mão sobre sua perna, tentando passar, quem sabe, um pouco de confiança.

- Ele é seu pai, Abby...- tudo parecia tão simples vindo dele- não há complicação nisso.

- Eu sei...- eu voltei a ficar perto dele, vendo que Lory sorria, sem ao menos ter noção de tudo o que se passava ali.

- Vamos, eu vou ligar pra alguma lugar e nós vamos assim que arranjarmos algum lugar pra deixar as meninas...- ele disse, andando pra perto do telefone, ainda com o neném no colo.

- Deixar?- eu me surpreendi. Isso definitivamente não estava nos planos.

- Você não está realmente pensando em levar Julie pra ver alguém que ela não sabe nem que existe...e que, agora, não existe mais...está?- as palavras dele soaram frias pra mim.

- Eu queria a minha mãe...- eu fui choramingar de novo pra professora. A dor era muita e só mamãe podia fazer algo pra ela parar

- Já, já, Julie-ela olhou no relógio- só falta meia horinha- eu sorri a informação. Até que tinha passado rápido e a idéia de logo ver mamãe e ela fazer com que essa por parasse, só me fazia ficar mais ansiosa.

- Deixar as meninas? – ela me olhou com um desespero – mas com quem John? Eu não quero depender da Susan, já é abusar demais de boa vontade..

- Eu sei.. – comecei a discar um numero no telefone - justamente por isso que eu estava pensando nos meus pais.. quer queira, quer não, eles com certeza nos apoiariam e cuidariam bem delas..

- Seus pais? – ela se levantou da cama e ficou na minha frente.

- Abby – eu coloquei o telefone no gancho de volta – por acaso você tem uma idéia melhor!

Eu me recostei a parede e cruzei os braços imaginando mil possibilidades. Na verdade todas eram furadas. Minha família não tinha como, amigos eu não queria abusar e não confiava em todos. Só restava mesmo a mãe dele. Eu sei que ela não é má pessoa, que ama as netas, mas só de imaginar ficar dias longe das minhas pequenas me parte o coração.

- Esta certo.. – decidi ceder de vez – mas a Lauren vai com a gente..

Ele olhou não satisfeito por completo.

- Ei, ela não tem nem um ano! Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixá-la sozinha?- ele acenou, finalmente concordando comigo.

- Quanto falta agora?- o tal ponteiro do relógio parece que tinha emperrado.

- Vinte minutos, Julie- a mulher sorriu a mim- pare de perguntar de 5 em 5 segundos que passa mais rápido- hum, sem graça! Não gostei da piada. Fui direto ao armário onde ficava as minhas coisas. Ajeitar antes me faria perder menos tempo.

Pus tudo em cima da mesa, e mais uma vez me debrucei, tomando todo o cuidado para não dormir e levar outra bronca.

- Pronto...- eu disse assim que pus o telefone no gancho- tudo resolvido, não vai ter problema nenhum...

- O nosso maior problema esta para chegar...- ela disse, enquanto colocava alguma roupas minhas e dela numa mala pequena- o nosso vulcãozinho particular sai da escola em 10 minutos...- ela disse, logo depois de olhar no relógio.

- Falando nisso...- eu lembrei e peguei a chave do carro- eu vou pegá-la- me aproximei e dei um beijo no topo da cabeça dela- fiquei ai que eu já venho, hein?

Enquanto ele saia de casa, comecei a ajeitar direito a nossa mala. Estava pretendendo ficar lá no maximo de três dias para não ter problemas maiores com Julie e no hospital. E por falar em hospital, ainda tinha que falar com Susan pra conseguir liberar a mim e ao John. Eu só ia pedir uns dias de férias que há tempos estava merecendo tirar.

- Espero que sua irmã nos entenda bem.. – conversei com Lauren que estava tentando comer seu pé. Me aproximei pegando-a nos braços pra deixá-la no cercado com seus brinquedos. Ainda por cima ainda tinha todas as coisas dela pra ajeitar e fora a mala de Julie. Não era nada fácil ser mãe de família.

- Pai...! – eu sai correndo em sua direção pulando em seus braços – eu estava morrendo de saudades..

- Que você aprontou? – ele me deu um beijo, me colocando de volta no chão.

- Eu nada... – entreguei minha mochila a ele – mas meu dente ta enchendo o saco...

- Isso é jeito de falar, Julie- ele virou os olhos.

- Tá doendo taaaaaaaaanto!- exagerada ela? Imagina. Eu não queria nem ver. Se ela saudável já ia fazer o maior escândalo, imagine com dor. Entramos no carro e ela ligou o som, com um dos Cd´s da Abby.

Eu pensei no que deveria fazer agora. Abby não teria cabeça pra conversar com Julie nem lidar com todo o drama que nós sabíamos que ela faria.

- Precisamos conversar, princesa- ela me olhou com aquela carinha assustada.

- Ai ai ai ai ai- eu baixei o volume do rádio- que houve? Quando você me chama de princesa...- ela sorriu com aquela carinha de anjo que só ela tinha.

- Sua mãe eu..- ah! Fosse o que tivesse que ser- nós vamos ter que viajar por uns dias...

- Legal!- boa reação. Agora era só descobrir se ela queria se ver livre de nós, pensava que ia ficar com Susan ou achava que ia junto.

Eles estavam demorando. Será que ele já estava falando com ela? Se for eu acharia maravilhoso, iria tirar um peso enorme de cima dos meus ombros.

Desci, subi escadas, vi o que tinha que ser consumido de imediato na geladeira e liguei pra companhia área confirmando as passagens que tinha conseguido reservar.

- Eu vou ficar aqui! – olhei pra ele sem acreditar. Ele ia me abandonar nessa cidade, sozinha, sem pais e sem dente? Não podia ser!

- É complicado Julie.. – ele me encarava e a coisa parecia mesmo seria - eu peço que você nos entenda... alem disso, você esta em aulas, não pode faltar tantos dias de aula..

- Mas porque vocês vão logo agora? – será que eles não podiam esperar mais uns meses ate minhas férias?

- Sua mãe tem que ir vem um parente que morreu, não vamos demorar lá e não se preocupe minha linda.. – eu me aproximei pra lhe dar um beijo - você vai ficar com seus avós...

- A vovó Mag?- ela perguntou e eu gelei. Mal sabia ela...

- Claro que não, né, Jull?- eu sorri, amenizando aquela situação- com a vovó que mora aqui, né?- ela não parecia muito feliz com a idéia.

Lory começou a chorar e eu corri pra pegá-la no berço. Aproveitei e enquanto ela tomava a mamadeira que eu tinha esquentado antes, separei as roupas, fraldas, mamadeiras, chupetas e outras centenas de coisas que um bebê ainda precisa nessa idade.

- Colabora, bebê...- ela me olhava com uma carinha nada sorridente.

Até um bebezinho sentia toda essa tensão. Fechei a mala com um pouco de dificuldade e Lory terminou de comer. Peguei-a no colo e fui pro meu quarto, ver se não estava esquecendo nada. Sentei na cama, sentia todo aquele clima se refletir em dor. Dor de cabeça, nas costas, nos ombros, nos pescoço...e no coração. Eu não sabia o que pensar, não podia imaginar o que eu veria quando chegasse àquele lugar.


	26. Chapter 27

Chegamos em casa e eu caminhei, esperando que papai abrisse a porta com a chave. Entrei em casa e fui direto pra sala. Liguei a T.V e fiquei quietinha, esperando que alguém me desse alguma noção de para onde ir ou o que fazer.

- Como andam as coisas? – entrei no quarto vendo-a na cama com Lauren em seus braços.

- Acho que já arrumei tudo.. – ela apontou pra mala – deixei espaço caso você queira por algo que eu esteja esquecendo..

Não falei nada mas percebi que aquela carinha não tinha melhorado nada e sim piorado. Mexo na mala e vejo que falta pouca coisa. Que aquilo ficasse pra depois. Voltei a cama e sentei ao seu lado passando a mão em seu rosto.

- Já falei com Julie.. – ele confirmou o que eu já sabia.

- E ela? – perguntei já imaginando algumas das reações que ela teve.

- Até que eu acho que ela entendeu.. – ele tirou a mão de meu rosto e tornou a falar - meu único problema é o dente mole dela.. mais daqui a pouco dou um jeito nisso e a gente vai poder viajar mais tranqüilo..

- Melhor assim.. – olhei pra porta do quarto sem saber direito o que fazer agora. A minha vontade de já estar lá era enorme contrastando com o medo de deixar a minha filha sozinha com seus avós.

- Vamos então resolver isso.. – ele levantou da cama e me encarou – você vem?

Ouvi os passos na escada, olhei pra trás e vi que os três desciam. Voltei a olhar pra tv esperando alguma reação daqueles dois.

- Vamos?- ouvi papai dizendo. Mamãe com Lory no colo, papai com a mala dela e uma mochila preta.

- Vamos...- desliguei a t.v. Eu ainda estava de uniforme, mas nenhum dos dois mandou eu me trocar. Papai saiu no jardim, provavelmente indo deixar comida pro Carby.

Entramos no carro e tinha um silencio no ar. Julie não parecia nada contente, mas eu achei melhor não falar nada, antes que piorasse as coisas. De repente, ela pula no meio dos bancos e começa a perguntar.

- A vovó vai saber cuidar da Lory, pai?- ela nem deu tempo de eu responder- acho que ela não sabe trocar frauda..- agora sim, eu iria argumentar- nem esquentar mamadeira. Tem que fazer que nem a mamãe...por na mão...e se estiver muito quente...A Lory pode se queimar...ou muito fria...ela pode não gostar- Deus, como essa menina falava!- acho que vou ter que ajudar...

- Ela vai com a gente!- Abby gritou no carro, deixando Julie com dois olhos arregalados.

- O que?- o problema iria recomeçar. Não tinha pensado nisso. Olho pra John que piscava pesadamente, já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

- Sua irmã vai com a gente.. – eu repeti sem olhar pra trás. Que ela não me viesse com drama que hoje eu não estava com paciência pra isso não.

- Mas porque! – ela pulou do seu banco pra frente – porque ela pode e eu não posso ir!

- Porque ela é muito pequena e ainda não esta na escola Julie.. – John falou tentando fazer com que ela entendesse logo, o que parecia impossível.

- Então significa que vocês gostam mais dela que de mim? – pronto, agora o choro ia começar e ia me fazer sentir ainda pior do que estou.

- Julie por favor.. – mamãe se virou pra falar comigo – entenda seus pais. Nós não estamos indo pra nos divertir. Estamos indo pra resolver um problema e voltaremos logo, e por favor meu amor – ela realmente parecia chateada - tente entender, pra mamãe já ta sendo difícil ter que de deixar esses dias com seus avos, mas é que a gente tem que ir mesmo.. não tem outra solução..

Eu me calei diante daquele discurso. O que eu podia falar mais? No caminho, fui me acostumando com a idéia de ficar na vovó e pensando positivo..não seria tão ruim assim...Pelo menos eu espero.

O silencio toma conta do carro. O único som que eu ouço é Lory chupando a chupeta. Em mais alguns minutos, estaciono em frente a mansão e desço do carro, abrindo a porta pra Julie e pegando a mala de Lory. Abby pega ela e vamos entrando, pelo porta que é aberta pela empregada.

- Minha mãe...- eu ia reclamar a presença dela, mas não foi preciso. Vejo-a descendo as escadas, com um sorriso no rosto. É...não fomos só nós que mudamos nesse tempo..

- Oi- ela dá um beijo em John e Julie e vem me cumprimentar.

- Sinto muito...- ah, legal. Não sabia que John tinha contado tudo para ela. Bom, enfim, agora não era hora pra dar importância pra isso. Eu aceno e ela estende os braços pra pegar Lory no colo.

- Vocês têm certeza que não querem deixá-la comigo também? Não tem problema algum...acho até que Bárbara virá fazer uma visita por esses dias...Ela ainda não conhece Lory, não é mesmo?- ela sorri. Oras...e eu lá tenho culpa que ela tem uma filha que aparece uma vez por ano?

- Não, Obrigada... – eu olho pra John que parecia concordar – acho que a gente volta a tempo de Bárbara conhece-la..

- Esta certo então.. – a vovó começou a fazer careta pra Lauren e ela começou a fazer cara de choro. Eu hein, porque esse povo acha que bebe gosta de careta? - o que foi? – vovó a balançou de um lado pro outro – quer a mamãe?

Mamãe se aproximou pegando-a no colo e lhe calando de imediato. Talvez seria melhor mesmo ela ir com eles.

- Vamos então mostrar onde você vai ficar Julienne? – vovó segurou minha mão e eu acenei. Espero que ela começasse a me chamar pelo outro nome, esse é tão longo.

- Vamos.. – eu falei e papai acompanhou segurando minha mão.

Todos subimos as escadas e para deixar Julie acomodada.

- Você vai querer ficar em quarto de hospedes ou no que era do seu pai? – Julie olha pra mim piscando forte pra saber se eu concordava com aquilo.

- Acho que no do papai- ela sorri e nós vamos para o último quarto do corredor.

Entramos e eu vejo aquele quarto impecável. Parecia até que nada tinha sido tocado. Julie pula na cama e parecia bem a vontade. Eleanor senta e começa com aquelas histórias de quando John era pequeno, que eu ouvia pela milésima vez.

- Ei- eu disse baixinho perto do ouvido dele. Ele sorriu e foi indo pra perto da cama, acelerar o processo "estamos indo".

- Vamos nos levar até a porta, princesa?- vejo papai sorrindo e me convidando para o seu colo. Já tinha me conformado, o jeito era ir.

Descemos as escadas e vi vovó dar um beijo em mamãe e outro em papai. Ela ainda pegou Lory no colo antes de devolvê-la a mamãe.

- Tchau, pequena- papai abaixa e me da um beijo no rosto- se comporta, a gente não vai demorar. Eu acenei e ele subiu de novo. Agora era a vez da mamãe. Ainda com o bebê no colo, ela agachou e veio me beijando na testa.

- Tchau, bebê. Amo você- ela me deu outro beijo e eu peguei na mão da minha irmãzinha, retribuindo o beijo em Lory.

- Traz presente? – eu pedi assim que me aproximei da porta da sala.

- Claro.. – eu disse olhando pra Abby – traremos sim..agora temos mesmo que ir.. ate mais linda.. eu ligo quando chegarmos lá...

Saímos de lá e seguimos com o motorista de meus pais. Evitei olhar pra trás pro meu coração não apertar mais ainda. Olhei pra Abby que estava mais seria do que nunca. Talvez fosse melhor manter aquele silencio. Logo chegamos ao aeroporto e pegamos o primeiro vôo que tinha pra Minessota.

- Me dá ela? – eu peguei Lauren de volta no colo. Não sei porque hoje eu estava com uma vontade de ficar abraçadinha a minha vida.

- Você prefere janela ou no meio? – ele pergunta ajeitando as malas.

**- Tanto faz.. – eu disse sentando na janela. Ajeitei Lory no meu colo e ela estava caidinha. Balancei um pouco e ela logo caiu no sono. John começou a mexer num papéis dentro da pasta.**

**Fiquei olhando para fora, pensando em várias coisas. Como a minha vida podia virar de ponta cabeça em menos de uma hora? Ter que deixar de trabalhar, deixar a minha pequena, viajar, encarar fatos de uma realidade que eu queria esquecer? Acho que era um pouquinho demais pra mim. Eu não abri a minha boca durante grande parte da viagem e tudo o que Carter sabia fazer era ler uns papéis e falar no celular...Grande apoio!**

**Fico deitada, olhando o teto daquele tal quarto. Vou até a janela e vejo o jardim e a piscina. Aquela casa era grande demais, eu poderia até mesmo me perder por ali. Vejo que o sol estava forte e nenhum pouquinho de frio. Seria uma bela hora para dar um mergulho... isto é, se vovó deixasse.**

**Saio no corredor, olhando para aquele mundaréu de quartos. Qual seria o da vovó? Bato em um, nada. Bato em outro, menos ainda... Continuo andando até encontrar a Tina.**

**- Julie, o que você tá fazendo?- eu sorrio. Eu adorava aquela moça! Ela era a única que me dava um monte de coisa gostosa pra comer... inclusive SORVETE.**

**- Cadê a vovó?- ela ri, talvez de mim, por estar perdida na casa que vovó sempre fazia questão de dizer que era minha a partir do momento em que eu fui parar na barriga da mamãe. Até hoje, eu ainda não sei direito com o fui parar lá, mas enfim...a parte da casa também ser minha, me agrada.**

**- Você não acha que esta na hora de dar algo pra Lauren comer? – eu a tirei de seus pensamentos vendo que já passava do horário da pequena comer.**

**- É.. – ela também olhar o relógio – esta na hora mesmo..**

**- Deixa comigo.. - abro a bolsa que havíamos levado, e tiro uma espécie de papa que havíamos comprado pra ela. Tiro a colher, coloco uma fralda no ombro e abro o pote colocando a comida na colher pra dar a Lauren.**

**Enquanto isso percebia que Abby reparava em todos os nossos movimentos. O que será que estava passando na cabeça dela? Eu sempre senti que ela ainda tinha algumas coisas a resolver com o seu pai e agora a oportunidade foi embora. Ela se sentia culpada por algo? O complicado nisso tudo é que apesar do tempo, algumas vezes as suas emoções eram como um mistério pra mim, o qual sempre era difícil de desvendar. **

- E você? – ele pergunta ainda dando de comer a Lauren – quer alguma coisa?

- Não.. – torno a encarar a janela – estou bem assim... será que Julie já comeu!

- Espero que sim.. – ele me responde no meio de uma "gracinha" pra Lauren. – com certeza vão entupi-la tanto de comida que quando voltarmos sua filha vai estar com uns quilos a mais...

Depois de me abarrotar com aquelas guloseimas que vovó me deu (é, ela estava boazinha hoje) eu fui tratar de tentar saber o motivo da viagem repentina dos meus pais. Sabia que algo muito estranho acontecia, mas com sempre, eu nunca sabia.

- Vovó- eu chamei para que ela parasse de prestar atenção no livro que lia, e olhasse pra mim. Ela me deu um sorriso e ficou me encarando, pra que eu desse continuidade.

- Diga, Julienne...- ele ajeitou o óculos e ficou me olhando.Será que eu deveria mesmo falar? Ou deveria esperar até que vovô chegasse? Ele era tão mais legal...

- Esquece- eu disfarcei, e voltei a olhar pra t.v. Ela me olhou com aquela cara, eu sabia que ela não gostava disso, mas enfim, eu tinha que me cuidar.

Quando vejo que Lauren já estava mais do que satisfeita, cuspindo o pouco de comida que eu insistia em lhe dar, guardo tudo e levanto para andar um pouquinho com ela, para que ela fizesse digestão.

De nada adianta... Logo que eu ponho as pernas pra fora do assento, a aeromoça me impede de sair.

- Sr., nós já vamos aterrissar. Coloque seu cinto por favor- ela me dá aquele sorrido amarelo típico de comissárias de bordo e eu cumpro suas ordens. Olho pro lado e vejo Abby na mesma posição. Poderia até mesmo dizer que ela estava dormindo, se não fosse os olhos abertos e estagnados em um só ponto da janela.

- Chegamos.. – ouço ele dizer e olho pros lados vendo que o avião estava se esvaziando. Hoje eu definitivamente estava com a cabeça nas nuvens. Me levanto do assento e pego minha bolsa, minha filha, e vou me dirigindo pra sair do avião.

John vai me seguindo tentando acompanhar meu passo. Vou ate onde pegaríamos nossa mala e paro esperando que ele pegasse a nossa. Feito isso, saímos dali e fomos atrás de um carro de aluguel. Pegamos um, colocamos as nossas coisas no porta malas e entramos no carro.

- Deixa que eu dirijo.. – eu pego a chave do carro e me sento no banco do motorista. Eu espero que eu ainda lembre o caminho ate a casa de minha mãe.

Fiquei na minha ate que finalmente o meu avô chegou. Ele sempre trabalhava demais com esse negocio da Fundação da família que eu nem sei pra que servia. Era esse uma outra coisa que a vovó dizia que eu iria tomar conta quando crescesse.

- Vô!- eu pulei no colo e ele me recebeu com um olhar diferente, provavelmente estranhando a minha presença ali.

- Oi, princesinha...- vovó vinha chegando e eles cruzaram um olhar questionador- cadê seus pais?- ele continuou olhando pra vovó.

- Em...- eu tentei lembrar o nome da cidade, mas não consegui.

- Minesotta- vovó me ajudou. Ele continuou não entendendo e eu resolvi explicar.

- Mamãe correu pra lá...alguém morreu- eu disse e deixei que eles se entendessem.

- Como assim? Quem faleceu?- ele encarou a minha avó, que se sentava na cadeira, perto do sofá maior.

- Depois nós conversamos...- eu escutei ela responder meio entre dentes e vovô logo mudou de assunto.

- É aqui?- eu percebi que ela estava um pouco perdida. Os fatos realmente a tinham abalado bastante...Ou não. Abby nunca foi de visitar muito a mãe.

- Por aqui...- ela olhou nos dois lados da rua, procurando pelo nome- não, acho que é a debaixo- ela virou a direita e a direita mais uma vez, estacionando em uma casa média, com um cachorro no portão.

- É aqui mesmo? - perguntei assim que saímos do carro.

- Se eles não tiverem se mudado... - ela vai diretamente ate a porta e olha pela janela antes de apertar a campainha.

Ficamos por alguns segundos nos encarando quando finalmente ouvimos o barulho de chaves abrindo a porta.

- A Maggie esta? - pergunto vendo uma senhora que eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

- Espera.. - ela fechou a porta na nossa cara e olhei pra John que também não entendia nada.

- Quem é essa? - ele me pergunta vendo que demoravam de novo.

- E eu que sei...

Novamente a porta foi aberta e dessa vez foi Eric que me abriu.

- Abby! - ele me puxa pra um abraço apertado. - John.. - ele se afasta de mim e aperta a mão de John.. - essa é Lauren? - ele sorri a ela que permanecia serissima.

- Onde esta a Maggie? - perguntei olhando pra dentro da casa, que parecia não ter mudado muito.

- Entre.. - ele indicou pra dentro - ela esta esperando vocês lá dentro..

Nenhuma ligação? Nada, nenhum contato. Eu não sabia se ficava preocupada ou brava com aqueles dois...dois e meio, considerando Lory. Fiquei deitada no sofá da sala até que o telefone toca. Ufa, ainda bem que ele ligaram. Vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, achei que não haveria mal em atender.

- Han?- é, talvez eu estivesse errada- Julie, é você?- eu conhecia aquela voz de mulher...mas...quem?

- Tia?- eu joguei. Uma mulher ligando pra casa da vovó a essa hora e não sendo minha mãe, só podia ser...

- Julie, fofinha! Qu bom falar com você!- ela começou a desembestar a falar no telefone. Bem que diziam que ela não era nada parecida com papai- que você está fazendo aí? Cadê seu pai? A vovó tá aí?

Eu comecei a rir, já que não conseguia falar. Assim que ela fechou a matraca, eu fui respondendo tudo calmamente. Já podia ver o vovô descendo as escadas e indo para a minha direção, pra ver quem era.

- Peraí que o vovô vai falar..- eu passei o telefone pra ele logo depois de me despedir dela.

Fomos para o último quarto que estava com a porta fechada. Abby bateu e entrou logo em seguida, encontrando Maggie falando ao telefone. Ela sinalizou para nós e terminou a conversa assim que eu sentei em uma cadeira, com Abby sentada na minha coxa, por falta de espaço.

- Pensei que vocês chegariam só amanha.. – Maggie falou sem se levantar da cadeira.

- Pois é.. – Abby respondeu se ajeitando no meu colo – quis vir logo resolver isso..

- E cadê as meninas? – ela foi se levantando e vindo em nossa direção – elas não vieram?

- Julie esta em aula, - eu falei tentando aparecer ali atrás de Abby - não pôde vir e Lauren esta na sala com Eric.

- Ah.. – ela tornou a sentar. Pra que ela enrolava tanto e não dizia o que queria me entregar pra eu me ver livre disso tudo?

Olhei pra Carter que também estava mais calado do que nunca. Tornei a olhar pra Maggie que encarava o chão. Alo? Terra chamando! Alguém me esclarece o que eu vim fazer aqui!

- Bom.. – ela tornou a se levantar – pedi para que você viesse aqui pra lhe entregar uma coisa que seu pai pediu que eu lhe desse assim que ele falecesse.

Bom.. ate ai eu já sei, mas o que era isso! Acenei a ela que abriu a porta e saiu de onde estávamos. Olhei pra Carter e ao invés de segui-la, preferi ficar ali esperando o que ela tinha a me entregar.

Escutei vovó contar toda aquela ladainha, agora pra titia. Ouvir aquilo era um saco, muito mais sabendo que eles estavam sem mim, somente com Lory. E não saber o que eles estavam fazendo, sem me ligar...Isso estava me deixando pra lá de brava.

Vejo ele desligar o telefone ao mesmo passa que a minha avó entra na sala. Eles se olham, e como sempre, ela espera uma satisfação.

- Bárbara chega em dois dias...- ele disse e vovó sorriu.

- Que bom- ela sorriu a mim- não está com saudade dela, Julie?- uhu! Vovó me chamando de Julie...É isso que eu chamo de milagre.

- Tô com saudades é dos meus pais- eu deitei com força no sofá, e virei o rosto. Argh! Por que eles não ligavam?

Vi Abby passar pra lá e pra cá naquele quarto e nada de Maggie voltar. Quando vi que ela já estava sem paciência, ouço Maggie dizer um "vem aqui" do outro quarto. Ok, privacidade. Olhei pra ela que pegou na minha mão, implorando com os olhos pra que eu fosse com ela.

- Não- eu me fiz soltar da mão dela e ela caminhou pra fora do quarto. Enquanto ela estava lá, eu pensei em muitas coisas. Como aquele fato interferiria na nossa vida, se é que fosse interferir. Como ela ia lidar com isso... Do mesmo jeito de sempre? De repente, lembro de Julie e da minha mãe. Deveríamos ter ligado...será que poderíamos ir embora logo pela manhã no dia seguinte? Havia mais alguma a fazer? Teríamos que ir ao cemitério ou algo parecido? Nunca tínhamos passado pelo fator "morte" juntos. Isso me assustava, uma vez que a morte da minha avó agravou a nossa crise e pos fim ao nosso relacionamento.


	27. Chapter 28

Entrei no quarto de minha mãe e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ela indicou que eu sentasse na cama e eu o fiz encarando o ambiente. Olhei pra cama e percebi algumas coisas jogadas por cima dela. Na verdade eu já estava ficando impaciente com aquilo, eu já não estava gostando nem um pouco de tudo o que estava acontecendo e ainda mais com suspense, só fazia piorar as coisas.

- Enfim.. – comecei a falar – o que você quer me mostrar?

Hoje nem comer sorvete eu queria. Fui mais cedo pro quarto de meu pai e fiquei observando as coisas dele. Ele sempre foi tão lindinho. Corri pelo quarto e pulei na cama indo pra perto do telefone. Se eu pelo menos soubesse o numero da outra vovó...

- Eric? – eu vou ate a sala e vejo Lauren sentada no chão brincando. Pelo menos tinha alguém se divertido aqui. – Posso usar o telefone?

- Claro.. – ele indica para o aparelho. – vou terminar de preparar um lanche pra vocês que devem estar famintos..

Sentei no sofá pegando o telefone sem fio e comecei a discar o numero sem tirar os olhos de Lauren.

- Você vai até o cemitério?- ah, não! De novo fugindo do assunto? O que de tão misterioso poderia haver para ser entregue a mim?

- Não sei...depende da hora em que eu puder sair daqui- eu encarei a cômoda, fugindo do olhar dela.

- Nossa- ela tirou a cabeça de dentro do armário para me olhar- já ta querendo sair correndo?

- Eu deixei minha filha em Chicago, mãe- eu tentava não perder a paciência.- mesmo porque- ela finalmente volta a sentar na cama, do meu lado e traz consigo uma caixa preta, escrito "Abby" numa etiqueta velha- não tenho muito o que fazer aqui. Se eu tivesse de fazer algo, seria enquanto ele estivesse vivo ainda- eu olhei o chão. Não queria ver a reação dela.

- Ah, é?- aquele sorriso irônico que eu bem conhecia começou a ameaçar aparecer- ia tentar se redimir?

- Não começa, Maggie- ela estava provocando a mim ou é impressão? Eu só queria ir logo pra minha casa, com as minhas bebês e o meu marido e esquecer que um dia eu tive que fazer parte de toda essa confusão. Quando eu ia começar a falar, e talvez me exaltasse um pouco, falando algo que com certeza iria me arrepender depois, meu anjo da guarda chegou.

- Abby?- ele interrompe, vendo que era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Depois que meu pai ligou dizendo que estava tudo bem, eu decidi aceitar comer algo na cozinha. Me deparei com um monte de guloseimas das quais eu pude comer sem limites.

- Posso guardar um pedaço de bolo pros meus pais? – perguntei já imaginando que a mamãe iria amar esse bolo de chocolate.

- Claro.. – o vovô respondeu tirando um pedaço – por favor.. – ele indicou a uma empregada – guarde esse pedaço de bolo para quando o meu filho voltar..

A empregada acenou e trouxe o pote colocando o pedaço de bolo dentro. Eu logo sai da cozinha com o vovô que foi me conduzindo pela sala.

- Amanha você tem aula? – ele segura minha mão e vamos subindo as escadas.

- Sim.. – eu sorrio de volta – e espero que meu pai volte amanha mesmo...

- O que foi John? – reparo o olhar de Abby e fico indeciso se devo ou não entrar. Maggie estava sentada na cama segurando uma caixa que provavelmente era pra Abby.

- Só vim dizer que esta tudo bem com Julie e que vou colocar Lauren pra dormir... – eu tratei de parar de interromper aquilo - você esta precisando de algo?- quer pergunta idiota. É claro que ela precisava, mas infelizmente, eu não podia dar no momento.

- Não- eu respondo e ele sorri a mim. Vai saindo do quarto e eu volto a olhar Maggie. Isso estava mais difícil do que eu imaginava que iria ser.

Vejo que estávamos sozinhas novamente e a tortura iria recomeçar.

- Tá aqui- ela finalmente me entrega a caixa. Seguro-a em meu colo e Maggie se levanta, indo para perto da janela. Seria aquilo uma bomba e ela estava se escondendo?

- Obrigada- eu abro a caixa, vendo um envelope branco também escrito "Dear Abby". Isso me soava familiar. Tinha até medo do que poderia acontecer agora.

Juntamente com o que parecia ser uma carta, outra caixinha, agora bem menor, de cor preta também. O mistério continuava.

- Boa noite- eu escuto vovó dizer, assim que me cobre na cama.

- Até amanhã vovó- ela me olha mais uma vez e eu fico esperando o beijo, que sempre ganhava do papai ou da mamãe. Nada veio. Ok, talvez fosse pedir demais dela.

Tomei um banho rápido com Lauren enquanto Abby não aparecia. Coloquei nela uma roupa mais confortável e a deixei na cama enquanto esperava pela mãe dela. Sentei ao seu lado, liguei a televisão e fiquei na minha, esperando qualquer sinal, um grito, um choro, uma alteração qualquer, vinda do quarto ao lado.

Maggie saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinha com aquilo tudo. Eu nem sabia por onde começar e se devia mesmo fazer isso. Então coloquei a caixa de lado, peguei a carta e fui abrindo o envelope tirando de dentro dela um papel que já estava amarelado.

"_Querida Abby..._

_Quanto anos fazem.."_

Passei minha vista por aquelas linhas e desviei o meu olhar. Eu não sabia se era certo ler aquilo, se eu estava mesmo preparada para ler o que tinha ali. Talvez não fosse nada demais, afinal eu não fui culpada de nada. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado e ele que nos abandonou me deixando com a responsabilidade de cuidar do meu irmãozinho e da minha mãe, que não sabia cuidar nem de si, quanto mais de duas crianças.

Me deito naquela cama, e sinto a dificuldade que seria dormir ali. A cama era mole demais...o quarto, frio demais. Eu queria a minha cama, o meu quarto e minha casa, com meus pais, de preferência. Remexo para lá e para cá até cair no sono. Não seria fácil dormir ali, mas espero, pelo menos, que valesse a pena o sacrifício.

Finalemente vejo Abby entrar no quarto de hóspedes, onde nós ficaríamos. Na bem da verdade, eu acho que aquele era o antigo quarto de Eric.

- E aí?- a cara dela não era das piores. Digamos que eu estava preparado para algo terrível, mas ela parecia reagir muito bem.

- Sem comentários - ela foi diretamente para o banheiro, tirou a blusa e se pos debaixo do chuveiro, sem nenhuma palavra. Tento facilitar as coisas, ponho Lory nos braços e começo a balançar, tentando fazê-la dormir antes que Abby saísse do banheiro. - Não adianta- eu ouço ela me dizer, saindo do banho, enrolada na toalha. O cabelo espalhando água por todo canto do quarto- deixa comigo...ela já comeu?

- Já - ele diz mas não me dá ela- se troca primeiro, tá frio...- até parece que algo como isso me importava agora.

-Dá ela aqui- eu estendo os braços e ele sem retrucar, me passa a menina que dorme pouco tempo depois de eu niná-la.

Coloco-a no bebe conforto que havíamos levado. Ate que aquilo quebrava um bom galho. Abri a mala e peguei uma roupa pra dormir. Percebo que ele estava mais calado que eu observando tudo o que eu estava fazendo.

- O que foi? – agora sou eu que pergunto já incomodada com aquele silencio.

- Nada... – ele puxa a coberta da cama e disfarça que não estava preocupado comigo. Ele acha bem que eu não o conheço direito.

Sonho por um longo tempo e me imagino com meus pais visitando a cidade que a mamãe nasceu. Eu nunca fui la. Qualquer dia eu peço a eles pra conhecer a casa da mamãe, quem sabe lá eu não encontre brinquedos de quando ela tinha a minha idade.

Eu estava receoso em perguntando o que havia rolado naquele quarto. Se ela quisesse me contar já o teria falado. Preferi ficar na minha calado, na hora que ela precisasse ela com certeza viria atrás de mim. Pelo menos eu espero que sim.

- Esta com fome? – perguntei lembrando que a horas ela não comia nada.

- Vou pegar uma coisa na geladeira.. – ela calça um chinelo e vai ate a porta – volto já...

Saio do quarto e vou a cozinha procurando qualquer coisinha pra comer. Abro a geladeira e vejo que tinha umas coisas que eu gostava de comer. É.. eu acho que pensaram um pouco em mim. peguei um iogurte, peguei umas torradas, passei geléia nelas e as coloquei num prato pra voltar ao quarto. Eu também tinha certeza de que ele não havia comido quase nada. Passando pelo corredor vejo a caixa que havia deixado ali pra pegar depois. Coloco-a embaixo do braço e entro no quarto me equilibrando com aquilo tudo.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo.. – ele foi se levantando da cama e pegou o prato e os iogurtes das minhas mãos.

Acordei no meio da noite e não mais consegui dormir. Será que eles estavam bem? E Lory, será que tinha conseguido dormir? Eles voltariam amanhã? Me sentei na cama e pensei em descer, mas quando lembrei que não estava em casa, mudei de idéia rapidinho. Eu tinha medo daquela casa, principalmente a noite.

Eu comi com ela ate me sentir satisfeito. Até aquele momento, nenhuma palavra sobre nada.

- Então?- eu sugeri um inicio de conversa, vendo ela por o prato no criado-mudo e encarar a minha expressão, esperando uma satisfação.

- Podemos falar disso amanhã?- ela olhou pra mim com "aquela carinha". Parecia uma menina ali do meu lado, pedindo um pouco de trégua.

- Claro- não tem como. Esse é o homem que eu pedi à Deus. Que fosse o homem da minha família.

Nem escovei meus dentes, não fiz nada alem de virar pro meu lado da cama, me cobrir e imaginar como minha filha estaria se mim. Tomara que ela consiga pegar no sono.. já eu.. bom, fecho meus olhos mas eu sei isso será em vão.

Tento não pensar no dia de hoje e sinto as mãos dele no meu corpo. Um pouco de proteção, é realmente disso que eu estou precisando.

- Julie? – eu abro meus olhos vendo alguém na porta do quarto. Ou eu estou delirando ou ouvi a voz da minha mãe. Levanto da cama rapidamente e me decepciono, era a minha avó.. acho que eu já to começando a não gostar dessa idéia de ficar longe deles por tanto tempo assim.

- Sim.. – eu vejo minha avó se aproximando de mim.

- Você tem que ir a escola.. – ela sentou na cama e me encarou – vou esperar a senhorita lá embaixo.. espero que não demore.. precisa de ajuda em algo?

- Não.. – precisar eu precisava, mas era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam – deixa que eu me arrumo sozinha.

A noite passou relativamente tranqüila. Dormimos sem incômodos, levando em consideração o qual cansados estávamos. Lory só chorou uma vez e eu vi que ela se levantou e a fez dormir novamente.

Acordei e vi que nem ela nem Lauren estavam mais no quarto. Será que eu dormi tanto assim?

Acordei mais cedo do que todos, dei uma trocada em Lory que estava com a fralda ensopada. Fui pra cozinha, escutando o silencio de uma casa morta. Vi que Eric dormia no sofá, afinal, nós estávamos ocupando o quarto dele.

Ainda com a neném no colo, fui fazer um leite pra mim. Esquentei e dei a mamadeira, voltando para o quarto logo em seguida, pra ver se John já tinha acordado.

Me arrumei rapidamente e sai do quarto olhando para aquele corredor imenso imaginando se eu saberia chegar direito a cozinha.

- Acho que é por aqui... – eu sigo pra esquerda de onde vinha um barulho.

Eu já havia me levantado da cama quando Abby entra no quarto com Lauren no colo.

- Dormiu bem? – pergunto vendo-a colocar Lory em cima da cama.

- Digamos que sim... – ela vai andando ate o banheiro.

Fiquei observando-a e imaginando se era hora ou não de perguntar alguma coisa sobre o que havia acontecido. De alguma forma ou outra ela teria que falar aquilo, pra não guardar tudo pra si e ficar se martirizando por algo.

- Vamos ao enterro de seu pai? – entrei no banheiro vendo-a terminar de escovar os dentes.

- Não sei...- ela me olhava pelo reflexo do espelho. Cuspiu a pasta na pia e enxugou a boca na toalha, dando uma olhada por trás de mim em Lory, que por descuido meu, havia sido deixada na cama sozinha.

- Ela vai cair- eu prevejo e ele corre lá para pegá-la. Volta e continua a me encarar. O que ele queria? Que eu tivesse todas as respostas? Que eu soubesse lidar com algo tão novo, com essa confusão?

- E então- ele volta a insistir- vamos ao cemitério?- ele parecia com mais vontade do que eu.

- Se houver tempo...quem sabe- eu despisto, indo para o quarto novamente.

- Tempo? É claro que há tempo- ele infatiza o "há".

- Bom dia- eu vejo que vovó chegava na sala de jantar, quando eu já tinha começa a comer.

- Bom.. – eu a encaro mas logo torno a olhar pra minha comida – meus pais ligaram?

- Não.. – vovó senta ao meu lado – talvez eles nem tenham acordado ainda...

- É... – eu afasto o copo e olho pra ela – talvez...

Eu que não ia forçar mais nada. Deixei-a com Lauren no quarto e sai pra cozinha pra comer alguma coisa. Chego lá e me deparo com Maggie bem sentada passando a margarina no pão.

- Senta aqui John.. – ela apontou pra uma cadeira – eu já preparei o café.. coma o que quiser...

- Obrigado.. – eu puxei uma cadeira e virei a xícara, colocando um pouco de leite nela.

- Como esta ela? – ela fala olhando pra porta. Talvez temendo que ela ouvisse alguma coisa.

- Tá ai uma coisa que eu queria saber- eu sorri a ela e a mim mesmo- tá fechada com sempre, não fala comigo...digamos...- eu olhei pr aonde ela olhava, pra me assegurar que poderia falar- meio jeito "Abby" de ser- Maggie sorriu a mim.

-Tenha paciência com ela, John- ela pegou na minha mão e quando eu me preparava para fazer algum comentário, vejo que Maggie olhava pra porta com os olhos arregalados. Não! Tudo menos...sim, sim...Abby ali, postada no batente da porta, olhando aquela cena. Eu poderia me considerar um homem com problemas.

Eu sabia que ela ia acabar fazendo isso. Enquanto a coisa ficava entre eu e ele, tudo caminhava bem, mas quando os outros começavam a se meter, de duas uma: ou ele estava fazendo drama demais, ou eu, exagerando demais. E cá entre nós, que no presente momento, eu ficava com a segunda opção.

- Então tchau.. - eu pego as minhas coisas e vou ate a porta da sala. Meus avós acenam da porta e seguro a mão do motorista que me ajeita no banco de tras do carro. - Vamos de que carro? - perguntei vendo a limusine.

- Qual você quer? - ele aponta para três carros.

- Bom.. - eu sempre tive vontade de andar nisso ai, e chegar na escola com um carro desses.. nossa.. minhas amigas vão morrer de inveja - de limusine..

Mas ao contrario de tudo o que eu imaginei, ela entrou na cozinha em silencio, sentou ao meu lado e ficou olhando pra Maggie, pensando o que eu não sei.

- Com fome Abby? – Maggie a encara e estende uma xícara. Eu olho pra Abby que desviava o olhar pra mim e eu continuava sem entender o que estava se passando na cabeça dela. Ela realmente ouviu o que eu disse?

- Não.. – eu percebo que John não sabia direito como agir comigo.

Inconscientemente ou conscientemente, eu nem sei mais, eu estava agindo da mesma forma que eu sempre fazia. Ele tinha razão. Como ela poderia me ajudar, me compreender se eu não consigo me abrir nem com a pessoa que eu sei que merece a maior confiança nesse mundo? Eu sei perfeitamente que ele vai me ouvir, me compreender e me fazer acreditar que tudo iria melhorar.

Torno a me levantar da mesa sem nenhuma palavra nem olhar a mais. Entro no quarto e sento na cama encarando a parede. O tempo passava e eu continuava a mesma. Será que eu nunca iria conseguir mostrar as minhas emoções sem medo das conseqüências? Nesse momento eu so queria um abraço.. mas quem diz que eu sei pedir isso a alguém?


	28. Chapter 29

Aquele carro era grande, lindo, perfeito. Qual seria a porcentagem de chance de eu convencer papai a comprar um? Tinha tv, comida, refrigerante, vinho...e SORVETE! Não mexi em nada, mas vontade não faltou. O Martin (esse era o nome do motorista) me olhava por aqueles espelhinho que tem no meio do carro e dava risada.

- Tio, liga o rádio!- ele me olhou assustado. Acho que não estava acostumado com a minha "empolgação matinal", como diria meu pai.

Eu sorri a Maggie novamente e sinalizei que iria me retirar da mesa. Ela acenou e eu entrei no quarto, vendo que ela havia deitado na cama de lado. Chegando um pouco mais pra frente, vi que ela estava debruçada em um braço, apoiando o cotovelo na cama, enquanto olhava e brincava com Lory, que estava deitada um pouco mais pra frente dela.

Sentei na cama perto dos seus pés. Seus olhos não se desviaram mas ela sabia perfeitamente que eu estava ali. Permaneci calado, olhando Lauren que brincava com uma boneca. Evitei encara-la pra não forçar mais nada. Pelo visto ela ia ficar do mesmo jeito que ontem por um longo tempo e provavelmente estaríamos em casa antes mesmo que anoitecesse.

Ele ficou sentado na cama observando Lauren e eu comecei a estranhar aquele comportamento. Fico encarando por um longo tempo esperando alguma palavra, alguma pergunta, alguma emoção. Nada. Ele estava estático e parecia que sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, pensando em não sei o que, encarando a imagem de nossa filha.

- John? – eu tento chamar sua atenção um pouco. Talvez era mesmo mais que na hora de eu aprender a ser uma nova Abby.

Martin pára bem em frente ao meu colégio e eu faço "cera", até que ele vem abrir a porta pra mim. Aquelas luvinhas brancas dele eram tão bonitinhas.

- Pronto, Senhorita Carter- ai, eu adorava quando me chamavam de Carter. E mesmo sabendo que era brincadeira dele, eu me realizava

Vejo que Karen chegava na mesma hora e me vira sair dali. Tudo o que eu mais precisava. Agora aquela menina metida nunca mais ia se meter comigo.

Ouço ela me chamar, mas me seguro para não responder de primeira.

- John- ela repete, e agora assim, ainda sem dizer nada, e viro meu rosto, dando atenção pra que ela pudesse falar.

Vejo que ela me encarava naquele silêncio, mas eu entendi muito mais do que ela podia imaginar. Ela se sentou na cama, ficando bem perto de mim. Ela virou o corpo e deitou a cabeça no meu colo, começando a chorar aquilo que não tinha feito durante 24 horas.

Me atirei no seu colo pedindo nada menos que proteção. Um abraço me bastava. Eu não precisava ouvir nada, nem queria ouvir nada, eu só queria que ele não pensasse que eu não confiava nele depois de tudo o que vivemos e do que foi dito. Eu só precisava de tempo pra respirar e colocar tudo em ordem na minha cabeça.

Suas mãos, tiravam meu cabelo do rosto enquanto eu me permitia desabafar em silencio. Fechei meus olhos e, meu corpo cansado a tentar ser a forte sempre, desmoronou como há tempos eu não o fazia.

Sentei na minha cadeira e organizei as coisas em cima da carteira. Eu tinha que me comportar pra não dar trabalho aos meus avós. Coloquei de lado a caneta que o meu avó tinha me dado. Ela era tão bonita e nenhuma das minhas amigas tinha igual a essa.

- Caneta bonita.. – a professora fala ao passar pela minha carteira. Eu sorrio orgulhosa e abro o meu caderno. Hoje o dia ia ser animado na escola.

Era disso que ela estava precisando. E não só ela, eu também. Eu me sinto aliviado quando posso ajudar, quando ela deixa eu fazer parte da vida dela por inteiro, mesmo que seja na dor. Eu faço idéia de quão confusa ela está e há inúmeras coisas que eu gostaria, ou mesmo precisaria, que ela ouvisse agora mesmo.

Mas Abby não quer e não precisar ouvir nada. Ela só quer se sentir assim, protegida de tudo e todos. Hoje, com orgulho, eu posso dizer que conheço a minha mulher muito bem, a ponto de saber que eu não precisava nem podia falar nada.

- Desculpa- foi o único som que eu escutei ela dizer. Continuei, calado, só abraçando-a. De repente, percebi Maggie na porta. Deu um aceno para ela e ela logo se foi, para o meu alivio. Foi então que eu vi Lory olhando para nós dois. Como se ela pudesse enteder algo, ela veio engatinhando do meio da cama até onde nós estávamos.

Percebo Lauren perto de mim e tento sorrir pra ela mostrando que eu estava bem, apesar de tudo. John continuava a me segurar em seus braços enquanto ela se aproximava de nós sentando bem perto do meu corpo. Aqueles olhinhos azuis ficaram me encarando e eu poderia jurar que ela sabia que tinha algo de "errado" ali. Ela virou os olhos pro pai e se aproximou colocando a mão no meu rosto tentando me dizer algo, talvez dizer que tava tudo bem, que não queria me ver chorar. Foi daí que eu me dei conta de que não ia agüentar aquele silencio que teimava em tomar conta da minha vida, e permiti que as lagrimas caíssem dos meus olhos incessantemente.

- Me empresta sua caneta? – eu sabia que ela ia acabar pedindo. Olhei pra ela e pensei se devia ou não fazer aquilo. Uma vez eu pedi a dela emprestada e ela se negou, talvez seja hora de fazer o mesmo.

- To usando.. – falei pegando-a e começando a riscar o papel.

- Só porque eu pedi você ta usando.. – eu olhei pra ela sem dar a menor importância pra aquilo. E agora era so o que me faltava era essa, ter que emprestar tudo a essas meninas que tem de tudo um pouco.

Em pouco tempo ela parou de chorar e colocou Lory em cima da barriga, fazendo com que ela ficasse bem de frente pra nós. Percebi, então, aquela caixa num canto do quarto. Ela não parecia estar mexida.

- Você abriu?- ela nem olhou pra mim, mas sabia do que eu estava falando.

- Só a carta, mas não li toda- ela se levanta com Lory no colo, indo pegar a caixa. Olhei atentamente para o envelope onde estava escrito a mão, com uma caneta preta "Dear Abby". Na hora eu gelei e me lembrei daquilo que tinha feito há anos. Na minha opinião, "Dear Abby" nunca sairia da minha memória, e creio que da dela também não.

Ele me olhou ressabiado. Eu sabia que ele tinha lembrado da mesma coisa que eu. Era uma coisa que nos acompanharia pela vida toda, agora rindo de uma situação que doeu muito naquela época.

- Você vai ler?- ele pergunta e eu encaro a carta novamente, agora na dúvida- não quero forçar, mas você não acha tirar esse peso de vez das suas costas?

- Tem razão...- eu digo sem pensar muito, começando pela segunda vez, ler aquilo. A caixa tinha ficado do lado. Quem sabe se tinha alguma dica do que poderia ser aquilo escrito naquelas linhas?

O recreio havia começado e eu fui brincar um pouco com umas colegas no parquinho. Na verdade eu não estava com muita vontade de brincar.. estava com saudades de tudo.. ate mesmo da Lauren.. do choro dela..

- Passa a bola Julie.. – Alex grita e eu acordo dos meus pensamentos e jogo a bola pra elas. Olho pro lado e vejo que se eu saísse da brincadeira não ia fazer falta. Decidir passear pela escola e ver como as crianças menores brincarem.

Eu permaneço sentado junto com Lauren ao lado de Abby que tentava de alguma forma ler de uma vez aquela carta.

- Eu... – ela olha pra mim - não consigo.. – ela larga a carta na cama e enfia o seu rosto no colchão.

- Vamos Abby... – eu toco sua cabeça e ela levanta o olhar balançando a cabeça. Pego o papel que estava a minha frente e torno a olha-la. Penso que o que eu iria fazer seria errado, mas não custava nada arriscar.

"_Querida Abby.._

Eu fujo o meu olhar pra ela que continuava com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Nenhum sinal de recusa.. talvez eu devesse mesmo ler aquilo pra ela.

Ouço ele começar a falar, e resolvo não impedir. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Se eu não iria ter coragem para ler, que ele o fizesse por mim. Escuto palavra por palavra, atentamente. O ínicio era previsível. Desculpas, arrependimento. Não era uma novidade pra mim. Foi então que vi John parar de ler alto, e ler uma grande parte da carta, apenas pra si.

- Que foi?- eu fiquei curiosa.

- Leia você mesma...- ele não mudou a expressão. Deus! O que mais poderia ter acontecido? O que de tão grave poderia estar escrito ali?

Me sento no balanço, pensativa. Não via a hora de tudo aquilo passar e eu voltar pra minha vidinha normal. De que adiantava ir de limusine pra escola e ter uma caneta que todo mundo invejava se meus papais e minha irmãzinha não estava comigo?

Eu queria aqueles passeios legais, mamãe brigando com papai, ele fazendo de tudo para agrada-la depois. Eles preocupados porque Lory não parava de chorar e eles tentando me fazer parar de ter ciúmes de Lauren... Quanta coisa eu tenho bem dentro da minha casinha...

Vi que com um certo receio, ela foi pegando o papel da minha mão e ainda olhou mais uma vez para Lory antes de voltar os olhos pra carta.

- Deus!- é, ela também tinha se espantado. E pensar que eu também presenciei esta cena, sem a mínima noção do que estava acontecendo.

Eu estava chocada. Comecei a tremer começando a ler o relato dele, que era mais ou menos algo assim.

:"Até hoje me lembro do dia em que por obra do destino, eu fui parar naquele hospital. Eu não conhecia ninguém e todos pareciam me olhar por cima. Eu não te via há pelo menos 15, 20 anos. Foi então que eu vi aquela mulher vindo em direção a maca onde eu estava.

Aquela roupa azul com seu nome escrito. O nome que eu te dei: Abigail. O "Lockhart" eu sabia de onde vinha também. Cheguei a ver fotos do seu tempo de namoro com o tal do Richard. Você me atendeu como se eu fosse um qualquer, mas o tempo todo eu soube que era a minha filha. A melhor enfermeira daquele lugar, eu tinha certeza".

Chega, eu não podia ler mais.

- Quer brincar Julie? – Karen senta no outro balanço e eu viro pra olhar pra ela.

- Não.. obrigada... – eu torno a me balançar de leve e ela pula do balanço.

- Deixa que eu te empurro – ela veio atrás de mim e começou a me balançar mais forte. É... talvez ela não seja tão chata como eu imaginava..

- Você imaginava? – ela perguntou tornando a pegar o papel e dobrando-o, antes de deixar de novo em cima da cama.

- Eu? – a olhei espantando. – Não... – olho pro papel e tento me colocar no seu lugar naquela situação.

- Nem eu.. – ela diz chorando e tentando manter um sorriso – Porque ele não falou comigo? Será que eu fui uma filha tão ruim assim?

- Claro que não Abby – eu pulei para mais perto dela e a puxei pra um abraço – ele tinha as suas razoes. Deveria ter medo..

- Medo? – eu o encaro. – de mim? Porque?

- Abby.. – ele prendeu o seu olhar no meu – imagine você na situação dele. Ele te deixar com uma responsabilidade enorme, sabendo que você era apenas uma criança e que teria que lidar com tudo.. – eu olho pra baixo mas ele não permite e trás meu rosto pra perto do seu - com que cara ele iria voltar e dizer que agora queria ser o pai que ele deixou de ser no momento que ele não enfrentou aquilo e fugiu da casa de vocês por medo?

Começou a passar na minha mente milhares de rostos de pessoas que atendi no County. Como eu pude ser tão cega e não reconhecer o meu próprio pai? O que será que ele sentiu? O que eu senti? Será que ele ficou decepcionado por eu não ter lembrado dele? Ah meu Deus... Pego a caixa e começo a tirar tudo que estava dentro em busca de uma foto. Eu iria reconhecer.. eu tinha que lembrar o dia que meu pai me viu e que não pode nem me dizer adeus..

Quando eu estava começando a me empolgar com Karen, ouvi o sinal tocar.

- Vamos lanchar!- ela disse e me estendeu a mão, e nós fomos correndo para dentro da escola, onde seria servido o lanche.

Hummmm. Cachorro quente. Que delícia! Comi até me fartar e quando pensei que poderíamos voltar a nossa brincadeira, veio a tia e acabou com a nossa festa.

- Vamos, menina. Pra sala- droga, mais lição?


	29. Chapter 30

Quando Lory começa a resmungar, eu me prontifico a colocá-la no colo para Abby não se desconcentrar no que estava fazendo.

- Achei!- ela fala alto, tirando uma foto pequena, com a ponta dobrada, que parecia ser bem antiga. Sorri e me aproximei mais dela, vendo que era uma foto de quando, provavelmente, ele e Maggie ainda namoravam.

- Sua mãe era lindona, hein?- eu quebro o gelo- você teve mesmo a quem puxar- ela me joga o sorriso, fazendo valer a pena todo o meu esforço- qual era o nome dele?- eu tenho a curiosidade de perguntar.

- George.. – ela continua encarando a foto. – pra dizer a verdade.. eu até que me lembro quando ele morava com a gente.. foram bons momentos.. apesar de tudo..

Ele me abraça mais forte e eu começo a me lembrar de algumas coisas. Sorri as recordações e olho pra John que olhava pras minhas mãos encarando a foto.

- Teve um dia.. – eu me prendi a uma boa recordação e vi que talvez era hora dele saber um pouco mais da minha infância. – Maggie tava em crise e eu tava embaixo da cama com medo que ela viesse atrás de mim... ele se abaixou, sentou no chão e segurou minha mão.. era noite.. – aquele dia começou a passar na minha mente e eu já podia reviver tudo aquilo - estava tudo escuro... ele me puxou e me levou pra rua.. onde passamos a noite inteira brincando no parquinho perto de casa... nesse dia ele disse que não ia a lugar nenhum.. – John olhou pra mim e engoliu o seco – mas ele foi.. – a tristeza tornou a tomar conta de mim – dois dias depois ele saiu de casa e me deixou cuidado de minha mãe e de um irmao pequeno.. enquanto minhas amigas todas pensavam em brincar de boneca, eu tinha que viver a realidade e me tornar dona de casa quando eu ainda mal sabia escrever...

- Julie? – a professora sentou ao meu lado e eu me virei para ver o que era – o que houve?

Eu mexo os ombros e ela continua ali ao meu lado.

- Você esteve hoje tão calada.. aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada, tia- sorri, tentando disfarçar. Não agüentava mais aquele povo falando a mesma coisa. Eu só queria ir pra casa...era tão difícil assim?

Voltei a assistir a aula e rezei para que o tempo passasse rápido.

- Você vai comigo até lá?- perai. Ela estava falando comigo? E a caixa?

- Eu?- ela sorri pra mim, elevando as sobrancelhas- é, é lógico. Tem mais alguém aqui?- ela solta um risinho. Ufa, tudo estava melhorando.

- Lory?- eu a pego no colo, mostrando-a também.

- Ela também...Mas você vai?- ela insiste e fica séria agora.

- Onde? -ela queria ir onde eu estava pensando e eu tinha sugerido anteriormente?

- No cemitério, John...- eu digo, e vejo Maggie entrar no quarto na mesma hora.

- Vocês vão ao cemitério?- ela entra toda afobada. Providencial.

- Sim.. – respondi tentando não transpor muita "emoção".

- Que bom.. – ela continuou a porta do quarto e se eu não me engano ela estava sorrindo. – Vou dar andamento ao almoço.. assim quando vocês voltarem vai estar tudo pronto...

- Deixa que nós comeremos fora mesmo... – eu olhei pra John pra ver se ela concordava. – a gente promete que janta por aqui...

A aula mal tinha acabado e eu sai correndo pra ir ao carro. Quanto mais cedo eu chegasse em casa, mais cedo eu poderia falar com a mamãe e pedir pra ela voltar logo. Entrei no carro e me sentei no canto, bem caladinha só observando o transito das ruas.

Rapidamente tudo estava pronto para que fossemos ao cemitério. Abby pegou algumas coisas e colocou dentro de sua bolsa antes de sairmos da casa.

- Eu dirijo ou você? – pergunto segurando as chaves do carro.

- Você.. – ela sorri abrindo a porta – deixa que eu te guio..

Dirigi por um longo tempo e parecia mais que estávamos perdidos. Mas logo avistamos o cemitério e eu estacionei o carro, pegando Lauren no colo e segurando a mão de Abby.

Fazia muito, muito, muito tempo que eu não punha os pés nesse lugar. A última vez que estive aqui, provavelmente, foi no enterro de um primo distante, que morreu de não seu o que. Eu devia ter menos do que 20 anos.

Andamos pelas "ruas" tentando achar o local correto. O cemitério não era muito grande, e os túmulos "novos" estavam juntos, então foi fácil localizar. Logo eu vi "George Wyckezinsk". O responsável por eu ter um sobrenome tão difícil de pronunciar e muito mais de escrever.

Chegamos em casa e a mesa estava colocada par ao almoço. Pra variar, vovô não estava em casa. Almocei sozinha, porque vovó estava muito ocupada preparando um recepção para quando tia Barbie chegasse com o namorado.

- Tem sorvete?- eu pergunto, quando tiram o meu prato.

Tina sorri acenando. Logo ela volta com um pote, com 3 bolas, só pra mim.

- Você e essa obsessão por sorvete, hein, Julienne?- vovó loga se aproxima pra atazanar a minha vida.

Pensei em ficar por perto do tumulo, mas ela segurava minha mão com tanta força que fiquei calado, segurando Lauren enquanto ela, a meio metro do tumulo, criava coragem para dar um passo a frente.

- Você quer ir mais perto? – olho pra ela que estava completamente sem emoção. Eu não poderia dizer o que ela estava sentindo. A cara sem expressão, encarando a placa de bronze. Apertei sua mão esperando uma reação mas nada veio. Dei um passo a frente para ver se ela me acompanhava e ela o fez.

- Aqui estamos.. – eu finalmente falei olhando pro nome de meu pai. Desci a bolsa de meu ombro e fui me aproximando lentamente, sem soltar da mão de John. Perto da placa olhei pra ele que sorria me incentivando a fazer o que eu tinha de fazer.

- Quer que eu va comprar uma água pra você? – ele perguntou tentando me dar privacidade. Eu não sei se queria aquilo.. mas talvez estava na hora de encarara as coisas um pouco sozinha. Sinalizei a ele que se aproximou de mim me dando um beijo e deu meia volta atrás da "água" .

Depois do almoço e da sobremesa, a única coisa que me restava era descansar um pouco, para aí então, ir fazer meu dever. Fui para o quarto do papai, tirei os sapatos e liguei a tv, vendo que algum desenho iria começar ali, agora mesmo.

Acabei por pegar no sono e sabe-se lá quando iria acordar.

Vejo Lory sorrindo todo o trajeto. Acho que estávamos indo bem. Cumprindo com o nosso dever. Ela com o de filha, e eu com o de marido. Compro a água a aproveito pra por um pouco na mamadeira de Lory que também devia estar sedenta, graças ao calor que fazia ali.

No caminho de volta, mesmo longe, percebo Abby na mesma posição. Não a julgo nem cobro. Eu sei mais do que ninguém o jeito dela e talvez essa seja a única pessoa que entenda e saiba lidar com tudo isso. Ela era assim e mais que se esforçasse para mudar, pouco conseguia. Mas foi assim que eu me apaixonei por ela, e sem esperar mudanças, eu quis que ela se tornasse minha mulher, mãe dos meus filhos e com que eu iria viver feliz até o resto dos meus dias.

Eu não tinha muito o que fazer e sem sabia lidar com isso. Apesar de não ser totalmente católica ou coisa que o valha, rezei por ele. Rezei não só por dever ou responsabilidade, mas porque aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse bem. Quis dizer a ele que eu o perdoava por qualquer que fosse a causa que o tivesse levado a agir como agiu.

Não cabia a mim julgar ninguém e eu não tinha esse direito, muito menos se tratando do meu próprio pai, que por pior que tenha sido tempos depois, teve a missão de me fazer feliz no tempo que esteve presente. E isso ele fez muito bem.

Olhei pro lado antes de dar um passo a frente. Não sei bem porque eu tinha a sensação de estar fazendo algo "errado", mesmo sabendo que não se tratava nada disso. Deixei minha bolsa cair no chão e quando fui pega-la, senti uma necessidade enorme de sentar ali. Agora, sem medo, sentei na frente do tumulo e cenas da minha infância ficaram passando na minha mente como um filme.

- Oi.. – falei sem saber ao certo se deveria ou não fazer aquilo. Passei meus dedos pelo seu nome e senti meus olhos se encherem d´água. Virei o rosto abrindo a minha bolsa e abri minha carteira pegando uma foto. – você ia gostar de conhecer minhas filhas.. – eu sorri olhando pra foto – e elas iam gostar de te-lo conhecido...

Ouço batidas na porta do quarto e abro meus olhos tentando enxergar quem me perturbava. Me levanto e vou andando ate a porta abrindo-a e enfiando minha cabeça pro corredor.

- Julie? – eu olho pra cima e vejo nada mais, nada menos que a tia Bárbara com os braços abertos pra mim. Eu sorrio e logo pulo no seu colo lhe dando um abração.

- Ué- eu estranho a presença dela- você não chegava amanhã? Ou depois?- ela pega na mão e vamos entrando no quarto, até nos sentarmos na cama.

- Resolvi antecipar um pouquinho- ela sorri, me abraçando forte- tenho muitas coisas a resolver por aqui.

- Ah, é?- e a minha curiosidade, fica onde?- o que por exemplo?- ela sorri a minha pergunta.

- Você vai saber em breve, garotinha- "garotinha" é como ela me chamava. Nessa família, cana um tinha um apelido especial pra mim.

- Veio sozinha?- eu deito na cama e ela fica passando a mão na minha perna.

- Na verdade não...- opa, aí tinha coisa.

Vejo-a sentada ali e confesso que isso me espanta um pouco. Acabo de pensar um coisa e ela faz outra para "calar a minha boca". Assisto-a mexendo na bolsa e quem sabe até "falando" com o pai. Isso seria muito bom pra ela, ela nem imaginava o quanto.

Vou me aproximando devagar para não assustar nem inibi-la de continuar fazendo aquilo. Vejo que ela falava das meninas e quem sabe até de mim. Quando menos espero, vejo que ela nota a minha presença e sorri, olhando pra mim. Percebo os olhos lacrimejando e, por mais estranho que possa parecer, aquilo me dá um alivio, por ver que, pelo menos um pouquinho, em um dia, ao menos, ela conseguiu vencer a barreira contra si mesma.

Vejo ele chegando e trato de terminar com tudo aquilo. Me levanto, pegando a água que ele me estende. Vi que Lauren também estava tomando na mamadeira própria pra isso e a sensação de dever cumprido é a que toma conta de mim.

- E a Julie? – de repente olhando pra Lauren eu me lembrei que não tinha falado com minha pequena desde que eu viajei e a deixei sozinha.

- Quer ligar pra ela agora? – ele falou tirando o celular do bolso.

Peguei-o em minhas mãos e fomos andando ate um banco onde nos sentamos. Procurei na memória o numero da mansão e disquei esperando ouvir do outro lado da linha a voz da minha lindinha.


	30. Chapter 31

No meio da conversa com a tia Bárbara ouço o telefone tocando. Não sei porque, algo me dizia que eu devia atender que era pra mim. Pulo da cama e vou correndo ao telefone, atendendo-o.

- Pai? – falei esperando ouvir a confirmação.

- Serve a mãe? – eu sorrio já pulando de felicidade. Eles ligando.. era um bom sinal!

- Mãeeee! – eu gritei mais forte que eu podia. – quando vocês voltam?

- Amanha.. – ela me fala e olho pra tia Bárbara que já havia percebido quem estava falando comigo.

- E os meus presentes? – já que eles tinham viajado, nada que explora-los um pouquinho..

- Vou providenciar, princesa- ela parecia feliz, apesar da voz um pouquinho baixa e calma demais.

- Sabe quem tá aqui?- eu pergunto, vendo tia Barbara sorrir pra mim.

- Não, bebê. Quem?- fico pensando um pouco, tentando achar qual o grau de parentesco entre elas duas.

- Cunhada- titia susurra eu repito pra mamãe ouvir.

- Ah! É mesmo?- eu vejo Abby mudar totalmente de humor. O que Julie teria tido a ela- seu pai vai gostar de saber disso...- opa...o que eu ia gostar de saber?

- Que foi?- eu não resisto em perguntar, mas ela me faz um sinal com a mão para esperar.

Ela fala mais um pouco com Julie até se despedir, e antes de eu poder dizer que queria falar também, ela já havia desligado.

- Poxa, eu queria falar- ela sorri, me dando um beijo no rosto.

- Desculpa, mas você não vai imaginar que tá lá. Já chegou!- eu digo, tentando fazê-lo esquecer da ligação.

- Barbara?- ele diz de primeira. Poxa, e todo o mistério que eu ia fazer?

- É- eu digo levantando do banco. Acho que já estava bom de cemitério por hoje. Pego na mão dele e me ofereço para carregar Lory. Eu sei o quanto ela pesava e ele já estava com ela há um tempão.

- Eles chegam amanhã!- eu não disfarço minha empolgação.

- Que bom..- titia se levanta, me convidando pra descer. Pego na mão dela e saímos do quarto, descendo as escadas.

Conforme nós íamos descendo, vejo um moço sentado no sofá da sala. Quem seria aquele?

Saímos do cemitério e olhei pra Abby que parecia estar mais leve. Agora nada melhor que uma boa comida pra melhorar o dia. Dei a partida no carro e fiquei olhando pra ela tentando saber se ela daria alguma opinião.

- Então.. – falei vendo-a virar o rosto e levantar a sobrancelha pra mim.

- O que? – ela olhou pra trás conferindo Lauren e tornou a olhar pra mim.

- Pra onde estamos indo! – ele tomou o rumo pra avenida e eu sorri tentando imaginar algum canto.

- Se eu soubesse... – eu olhei pra ele que balançava a cabeça – sei lá.. vai reto.. em algum restaurante a gente chega..

- Quem é o moço? – eu me pendurei no sofá vendo-o sorrir pra mim. Hum.. ele ate que era bonito...

- John... – ele se virou entendo a mão a mim.

- Igual meu pai.. – eu olhei pra tia Bárbara e pro vovô que sorria do canto da sala.

- É.. – ela senta no sofá ao seu lado e segura a mão dele. – e brevemente ele vai ser também um pai...

Eu continuei sorrindo sem entender o que ela disse. Eu hein.. esses adultos tinham cada uma..

Chegamos a um lugar que parecia agradável. Não estava muito cheio. Sentamos em uma mesa e ela ficou com Lory no colo o tempo todo, dando alguns "cheirinhos" de comida.

- Tadinha, nem sabe o que é bom ainda...- eu digo, vendo os pedacinhos minúsculos que ela comia.

- Ela não sabe nem 1 dos prazeres da vida ainda...- ela sorri pra mim, morendo o lábio inferior. Uhum! Me provocando...

- Pois é..- eu apenas concorda, me calando pra não falar bobagem. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, ela volta ao assunto "pai".

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando?- eu olho pra ela, que já tinha terminado de almoçar.

- Não, o que?

- Ele disse que foi lá e eu era enfermeira...Será que foi no início? Quando eu larguei a faculdade? Quando eu estava com Luka? Com você? Sozinha de novo?

- Quem sabe, não é?- ele não tinha muito o falar mesmo. Isso era irrelevante, apesar de muito curioso pra mim.

- Quem sabe tem alguma pista disso lá naquela caixa ainda?- ele disperta o meu desejo de vasculhar aquilo mais uma vez. Eu aceno e volto a pensar no meu filhote.

- Sabe outra coisa que eu pensei?- eu olhei pra ele, que já pedia a conta ao garçom.

- Você tá pensando demais hoje...- ele ri pra mim, mas eu nem lhe dou ouvidos.

- Por que será que sua irmã veio?

- Han? – eu sentei ao seu lado vendo-a colocar a mão sobre a barriga. Ela tava com dor de barriga? Será? Pena que meus pais não estavam aqui.. eles podiam curar isso rapidinho.

- Você vai ter um priminho – ela sorri e eu encaro a barriga dela, tornando a olhar pra ela de novo.

- Primo? – eu sorrio. – Jura? – eu pulei no sofá e comecei a me empolgar com aquela historia. – e cadê ele?

Tia Bárbara olhou pra todos na sala e eu não entendi o silencio. A cada dia que passa eu entendia menos essas fofocas de adultos.

- Daqui a uns sete meses ele vai chegar.. – ela sorri pegando na mão do moço.

- Ah... – eu vou pra perto dela e coloco a mão na sua barriga – oi primo...

Todos riram de mim e titia respirou forte.

- Ele ta aqui ne? – eu apontei pra barriga dela. Eu sabia que os bebes viam dali porque a Lauren veio dali. De uma hora pra outra mamãe tava com um barrigão de depois ele ficou pequeno de novo. Será que um dia eu também vou ter um bebe assim?

- E eu sei? – eu paguei a conta e fui me levantando da mesa sendo seguido por Abby. – Talvez ela veio cumprir só mesmo suas obrigações de filha, irmã e tia...

- Não sei não- ué, que cara de desconfiada era aquela?- isso tá me cheirando mal...

- A Lory não sujou a fralda?- eu acho espaço pra fazer uma piada sem graça.

- To falando sério, John- nós vamos indo pro carro e eu abro a porta pra ela depois de ela coloca o neném lá trás. Mesmo ainda meio perdido, eu me acho e com algumas indicações dela, consigo chegar na casa de Maggie novamente.

Entramos e eu já não agüentava mais carregar Lory a pus na cadeirinha no sofá da sala pra que pudéssemos arrumar as coisas. Queria sair bem cedinho na manhã seguinte.

- Como foi lá?- Maggie me pergunta, antes que eu pudesse entrar no quarto.

- Normal..Bom- eu não sabia muito o que dizer- cadê o Eric?- acho que estava chegada a hora de eu falar com o meu irmão, afinal, o pai era dele também.

- Meu pai e minha mãe me explicaram porque menina é diferente de menino- diante daquele silencio, eu quis puxar um assunto. Acho que esse não era muito indicado, haja visto a cara de vovó pra mim.

A cara da vovó já não estava nada boa. Teria algo a ver com o meu "priminho"? Acho que não.

Voltei a sentar no sofá e vovó disse que iria servir algo pra comer pra tia Barbie. Comecei a olhar como ela segurava a mão do tal outro John. Assim que vovó saiu, eles se aproximaram mais e ele deu um bejo nela.Na boca!

- Isso é nojento- eu não podia deixar de dizer o meu parecer sobre a coisa.

O resto da tarde passou rapidamente. Eu e Abby descansamos um pouco e Maggie ficou um tempo com Lauren. Aproveitamos e fomos comprar ali perto alguma coisinha pra que Julie não reclamasse. Voltando de novo a casa de Maggie, deixamos as coisas no quarto e fomos a cozinha, onde nos prontificamos a jantar junto com todos.

- Enfim te vi.. – Eric se levantou da mesa e veio abraçar Abby.

- Você trabalha logo no dia que eu fico aqui! – ela se afasta dele e da um tapinha em seu ombro.

- E já to vendo que vou ter pouco tempo.. – ele vem me abraçar e logo se afasta – quando vocês dois se juntam naquele quarto.. não quero nem pensar...

- Quem sabe vem mais um neto por ai.. – Maggie fez o favor de complementar aquilo e eu olhei pra John que so faltava enfiar a cabeça dentro de uma panela de tanta vergonha.

- Vamos comer, ok? – eu peguei a mão de John e me controlei pra não rir daqueles comentários. Era tão bom ver que eles estavam bem, estavam medicados. Enfim eu acho que estou tendo uma vida normal com a minha família, e espero que isso dure pra sempre.

Eles foram para a mesa, e apesar da vontade de ficar mais com a minha tia, e ouvir mais coisas sobre o tal do "primo", eu fui obrigada a subir e fazer o dever de casa. Ainda bem, não era muito e eu pude logo me livrar daquilo. Quando pensava em descer, Tina abre a porta.

- Sua avó mandou eu te dar banho, mocinha...- ela riu, mas eu não estava nada animada com a idéia.

- Eu sei tomar sozinha- eu disse e fui pro banheiro, cumprir as ordens. Quando terminei, ela ajudou a me vestir e logo eu estava pronta pra ir jantar.

- Faz uma trança?- eu pedi antes que saíssemos do quarto.

- Eu não sei- afe! Um trança! Será que era tão difícil?- minha mãe sabe...- eu resmunguei quando ela pegou minha mão e descemos as escadas.

Enquanto Abby e Maggie ajeitavam a cozinha, Eric me chamou para ver uma coisa na sala. Eram fotos e recordações de todas as épocas da vida dele. Aproveitei que estávamos relativamente longe das duas e achei melhor dar um toque.

- Você vai dar uma conversada com a sua irmã?- eu disse, baixo, esperando que ele entendesse.

- Fica tranqüilo, John. Deixa ela comigo- ele piscou e aquilo bastou para que eu relaxasse e voltasse a ver o que ele me mostrava.

Via aqueles dois no sofá da sala, altas risadas. O clima estava realmente mais leve e acolhedor. Se eu não tivesse uma princesinha me esperando em Chicago, poderia até mesmo ficar aqui mais um ou dois dias.

Terminamos ali na cozinha e Maggie foi pra sala também ligando a tv. Aproveitei a oportunidade para dar mamadeira a Lauren para que ela pudesse descansar também.

- Posso entrar? – Eric aparece na porta e eu aceno pra que ele sentasse ao meu lado. - Ela esta enorme.. – ele pega no pezinho dela e sorri na minha direção – parece um pouco com o tio...

- Só se for a cor dos olhos.. – falo ajeitando-a no meu braço esperando que ela dormisse logo.

- A cor dos olhos de nosso pai.. – ele me encarava e eu virei para falar melhor com ele. – eu mostrei a ele.. antes de morrer.. uma foto de vocês...

- Você falou com ele? – porque ninguém tinha me dito isso?

- Com sono Julie? – John pergunta depois que eu bocejo.

- Não.. – eu estava com sono mais não ia falar. Meus pais não deixavam eu ficar acordada ate tarde.. então enquanto eles estavam longe, eu tinha era que aproveitar... – vamos brincar? – eu sugeri a todos depois que vi que o silencio tomava conta daquela sala.

- Com saudades de Julie? – Maggie interrompe o silencio e senta ao meu lado pegando o controle remoto.

- Muito.. – eu passei as mãos no meu cabelo – não imagina o quanto.. eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo assim longe dela..

Ela sorri pra mim e eu sinto o sono chegar. Como será que iam as coisas lá no quarto? Voltei minha atenção pra tv. Às vezes Maggie pegava para falar de algo, mas logo o silencio retornava.

- Ele achou sua família perfeita- ah, droga! Lágrimas malditas.

- Quando ele falou com você?

- Um dia antes dele...- ele parou de falar. Parecia ser mais forte do que ele- ele veio se despedir, Abby- ele começou a chorar e pela primeira vez eu vi meu irmão fraco e derrotado, desde que tinha saído da crise e estava medicado. Era uma reação dele, não provocado pela doença.

Titia até que conversou e brincou bastante comigo. Eu mesma já começava a ficar com sono e via que a qualquer momento podia pegar no sono.

- E sua mãe, garotinha, como tá?- ela prguntou, quando estávamos sentadas no chão da sala.

- Bem...- eu disse bocejando- eles chegam de manhã.

- E sua irmãzinha, tão linda quanto você?

- Quase- eu sorri, bocejando mais uma vez.

- Vem- ela levantou do sofá e por um milagre soltou a mão daquele cara- vou te colocar na cama. Bom, não era a mamãe, mas era legal. O bom era dormir sabendo que quando eu acordasse na manhã seguinte, papai e mamãe poderiam já estar lá.

- Vocês pensam em ter mais filhos? – Maggie desliga a televisão e me encara. Taí.. uma coisa que eu não sabia direito..

- Talvez.. mais um.. quem sabe...

- Abby ta ficando já sem idade de ter filho.. – ela olha pra porta.. – afinal já são 40 e poucos anos.. não é mesmo?

- Eu não acho.. – eu a encaro sem crer naquele comentário – hoje em dia a medicina ta tão avançada que idade não é bem mais um empecilho pra se ter filhos saudáveis..

- Eu poderia ter vindo me despedir também.. – eu o encarei e ele olhou pra Lauren.

- Ele achou melhor não... – ele tornou a sorrir – ele não queria que você deixasse suas filhas pequenas sozinhas...

- Mas de alguma forma eu tive que deixar.. – eu já pensei em Julie – eu poderia ter dito adeus.. ter falado tudo o que eu queria falar...

- Ele pediu pra dizer que não esqueceu de você um so momento na vida... – ele segurou minha mão e eu o encarei - e que ficou feliz ao saber que havia conseguido se formar em medicina..

- Eu sei que desde criança eu dava uma de medica.. – eu sorri a recordação - mas era coisa de menina

Deitei na cama e ela me cobriu.

- Boa noite, garotinha- ela piscou pra mim e foi se afastando. Tubo bem. Não teve o beijo da mamãe, mas pelo menos uma piscadinha rolou.

Encostei naquele travesseiro recordando que o dia de hoje tinha sido bem legal e eu só esperava que amanhã fosse ainda melhor.

- Ela sempre quis ter um menino...- Maggie insistia no assunto.

- É uma coisa a se pensar, mas sinceramente?- eu olhei pra porta, só pra garantir que não falaria coisas sem saber ao certo, com perigo dela escutar- eu acho que encerramos por aqui.

- É, quem sabe?- ah! Isso me dava medo.

Eric pegou Lory no colo e nós fomos para sala. O clima ali estava estranho e achei que tudo o que eu podia fazer, era tirar meu marido dali, fosse qual fosse o motivo.

- Bom.. – eu me aproximei do sofá e fui chama-lo pra me acompanhar – vou dormir.. amanha preciso acordar cedo...

Prontamente ele se levanta e se junta a mim.

- Boa noite a todos.. – ele me abraça pela cintura e acena pra eles. Eu faço o mesmo e vamos andando ate o quarto fechando a porta atrás de nos.

- Será que papai ta dormindo? – resmunguei tentando pegar no sono – será que a mamãe ta precisando de massagem?

Poxa... eu não pensaria que eu precisaria tanto dos beijos e abraços dele pra poder me sentir bem. Assim que eles chegarem eu vou escalar o pescoço dos dois e encher de beijos.. e também em Lauren.. tadinha, não sabe nem andar, nem falar direito, talvez eu deva ensinar algumas coisas a ela...

- O que vocês estavam conversando? – ela perguntou assim que eu fechei a porta.

- Nada de importante – ah.. so que ela tava falando que nós estamos ficando velhos e que não devemos ter mais filhos.. nada demais mesmo..

- Sei.. – ela puxou a colcha da cama e pegou a camisola que estava debaixo do travesseiro, colocando-a na ponta da cama.

Legal. Conversando que estávamos velhos? Ok, sem comentários.


	31. Chapter 32

O dia mal clareia e eu lá estou eu de pé. Minha ansiedade era enorme e a possibilidade dos meus pais já terem chego só me fazia ficar mais e mais eufórica. Nem vou ao banheiro antes de sair do quarto e descer as escadas.

Um silêncio total na casa. Será que estavam todos dormindo? Vou até a cozinha onde as cozinheiras já estavam preparando o café.

- Minha mãe já chegou?- eu arrisco perguntar. Será que alguém sabia de alguma coisa?

- Vamos, Abby!- eu grito do quarto pra ela que já estava há mais de 20 minutos no chuveiro. Íamos acabar perdendo o vôo desse jeito.

- Pronto, calma- ela diz saindo do banheiro, ainda enrolada numa toalha- cadê a Lory?- eita mãezinha preocupada.

- Na sala com a sua mãe...

- Você ta pronto?- ela tinha alguma dúvida? Encarei, dando minha resposta com o olhar- já entendi, já entendi- ela sorriu pra mim e foi se trocar

Prontamente eu também já estava vestida e pegava minhas coisas, indo a sala onde todos estavam sentados esperando por mim.

- Prontinho... – eu me aproximei e ajeitei minha bolsa conferindo as passagens – vamos? – eu parei e os encarei por um instante.

- Bom... – Maggie se levanta e Eric a acompanha – tenha uma boa viagem...

- Venha nos visitar mais vezes.. – Eric me abraça e logo se afasta – eu brevemente também vou vê-los.. provavelmente mais perto do natal...

- Obrigada por tudo.. – eu abracei Maggie e pisquei a Eric que já estava na porta abrindo-a – eu prometo vir depois com menos pressa...

- Ainda não.. – Tina respondeu e aquilo não estava me agradando nem um pouco.

- Será que demoram? – eu me sentei em uma cadeira e ela me olhou mexendo os ombros.

- Acho que não... – ela ajeitava uma cesta e se virou pra falar comigo – devem estar chegando...

Ah.. se eles estão pra chegar não sou eu que vou pra aula pra perder isso. Quem sabe um pouco de manha ajude a convencer meus avós a me deixar ficar aqui e espera-los.

Pegamos o carro e fomos para o aeroporto. O lugar em que alugamos o carro ficava bem em frente. Logo eu paguei tudo e atravessamos a rua, 10 minutos antes do horário previsto par ao embarque.

- Pronto- corremos um pouquinho e chegamos em tempo. Embarcamos e Lory não parecia estar nada empolgada para dormir.

- Eu esqueci de trocá-la antes de sair...- Abby lembra com pesar.

- Troca agora, ué- nada parecia mais óbvio.

- Não, John- o espanto dela me espantava- não acho legal fazer isso em avião...- eu sorri a carinha dela.

Encostei a minha cabeça na poltrona e descansei um pouco, antes que Lory começasse a reclamar.

Enquanto eu relaxava, senti que a mão dele pegava na minha. Sorri olhando para ele que me pediu um beijo com os olhos. Sorri e fiz um charme antes de encostar minha boca na dele e fazer o que há um tempo considerável não fazíamos.

Por um milagre, nós pousamos antes que ela chorasse. Pegamos o carro que ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar (com alguma sorte que tivemos) e fomos correndo pra casa dos Carters. Eu não via a hora de ver a minha pequena.

Fui pro meu quarto e me troquei, escovei os dentes e ai sim fiz xixi. Voltei lá pra baixo e tomei meu café. Logo pude ver tia BArbie descendo, dessa vez sozinha, ainda de camisola.

- Bom dia, garotinha- ela estava tão feliz. Talvez fosse dela que eu tinha...como é que dizer mesmo? Ah, sim! Herdado o bom humor de manhã.

- Bom dia, tia- eu sorri, oferecendo pão doce pra ela, que logo aceitou, pondo na boca enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao meu lado- sabe, meus pais estão chegando..- eu não podia deixar de contar a novidade.

- Ah, é mesmo?- ela sorriu, passando a mão no meu rosto.

- Vamos sinalzinho vermelho.. – incrivelmente eu tinha dado a sorte de pegar todos os sinais fechados. Eu já estava ficando nervoso. Julie já deveria estar indo pra escola e eu sabia o quanto que ela ia ficar chateada de não ver a gente.

- Calma.. – Abby ri e coloca a mão na minha coxa. – eu duvido que alguém a faça ir a aula hoje...

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? – eu buzinava enquanto já imaginava no gênio da minha mãe. Faltar aula somente se estiver em caso de morte.

- Eu conheço minha filha.. – eu sorri vendo seu "nervosismo" – acredite...

Enquanto isso eu imaginava. E quando essas meninas virassem adolescentes e viverem em festas e cheias de namorados? Ou se pelo menos puxarem a mãe um pouquinho? Ele vai enfartar com certeza... vai espantar todos eles de casa ou prende-las no quarto.. Ainda vou ver muita briga por causa disso lá em casa.

- Rindo do que? – eu nem reparei que tinha começado a rir da minha imaginação.

- Nada.. nada... – eu tentei disfarçar. Isso ainda ia demorar muito, que ele se preocupasse com isso depois.

Terminamos logo de comer. Vi que o "outro John" descia das escadas e logo a tia Foi abraçar ele na escada. No mesmo instante, eu ouço um barulhinho e sinto que agora eu não estava errada. Eles haviam chegado.

- Mãe?- eu vou correndo pela casa, até abrir a porta da sala. Desço as escadas, vendo o carro deles estacionado lá embaixo- mãe?- eram eles, não tinha mais dúvida.

Parei o carro e logo pude ver aquela criaturinha correndo pra fora. Não tivemos nem tempo de descer do carro e lá estava ela pra nos dar as boas-vindas.

- Pai!- eu sou o primeiro a descer do carro. Abby fica lá dentro, tirando Lory.

- Que saudade princesa!- ela pula no meu colo e eu dou um selinho dela, enquanto ela me abraça forte.

- Também senti saudade, papis!- ela pisca pra mim e já se faz descer, indo agarrar Abby. Ainda bem que ela estava com Lauren no colo. Caso contrário, ela não se livraria de Julie no colo tão facilmente.

- Meu amor- eu vejo ela correndo agora pro meu lado. Mesmo com o neném no colo, me ajoelho no chão, ficando da altura dela.

Eu nem acreditava que estava pertinho deles de novo. A gente nunca sabe que vai sentir tanta falta, até que fica longe. Dei um beijinho na testa de Lory e ela pegou no meu cabelo. Continuava a mesma, apesar de eu achar que ela estava maior.

Mamãe pegou na minha mão e fomos entrando. Olhei pra trás e via que papai pegava alguma coisa no porta-malas. Seria o meu presente?

Fui ao carro pegar a bolsa de Lauren e tentei apressar o passo pra acompanhá-las. Elas já haviam entrado na mansão quando eu coloco o meu pé pra dentro da casa.

- John? – Barbara estava abraçando Abby quando me viu. Ela logo andou m minha direção e me puxou pra um abraço – Saudades... – ela se afastou e eu andei ate Abby – Julie já contou pra vocês?

- O que? – eu olhei pra Julie que estava perto dela.

- Ela ta esperando um priminho do outro John.. – Julie apontou pra barriga e eu sorri sem acreditar.

- Serio! – eu me afastei pra olha-la melhor.

- Enfim mais uma criança na família.. – me aproximei para parabeniza-la – parabéns mesmo... vocês não vão se arrepender...

John estava enfeitiçado.. se aproximou dela e coloco a mão em sua barriga. Ele adorava fazer isso em mim quando eu estava grávida.. e confesso que tinha ate um pouco de saudades disso.

- Legal ne mãe? – Julie segurou minha mão e ficou sorrindo pra mim.

- É sim, bebê- eu pisquei e quando Barbara pediu pra segurar Lory, para conhece-la melhor, eu quis fazer um agrado e peguei Julie no colo- poxa, você tá pesada, hein?- por um momento eu achei que não ia conseguir carrega-la.

Que gostoso. Fazia tempo que mamãe não me pegava no colo. Eu sentia tanta falta disso...Bom, logo vi que vovó se aproximava de nós.

- E você tá de quanto tempo, Barbara?- mamãe não deu muita importância a presença dela e continuou a conversar com a titia. Elas se davam muito bem.

- Sete semanas...- ela não parava de sorrir. Mamãe logo me pos no colo e a tia Barbie continuou com Lory no colo. Lembrei, então, que essa era a primeira vez que ela se viam.

- Então, tia? Ela não é quase tão linda quanto eu?- perguntei na maior naturalidade. todos riram de mim mais uma vez. Adultos são estranhos.

Abby estava certa. Essa intuição feminina muitas vezes não se engana, mas eu nunca iria imaginar que Barbara viria pra dizer que eu iria ser "titio". A primeira vista era uma notícia bem legal, já estava na hora dela dar um ruma a própria vida.

Agora, por outro lado, eu já imaginava a reação da minha mãe, ao saber que a filha estava grávida de um cara que só vimos uma vez antes.

- O almoço já vai sair- Eleanor finalmente diz uma palavra. A "satisfação" dela era notória na cara de poucos amigos. Um rapaz se aproximou da roda que estávamos e foi apresentado a mim como o "noivo" de Barabara. Hahaha. Essa minha sogra era rapidinha.

- John Denelly- ele estende a mão se apresentando. "John"? Sério? Eu não poderia deixar de fazer uma piada.

- Que original você, Barbara- ela sorriu, entendo a minha mensagem- isso pode não ser muito legal em algumas horas...- eu disse no ouvido dela, mas num tom suficientemente alto para o namorado-noivo-futuro marido e Carter escutassem. Se Eleanor ouvisse, eu poderia me considerar uma pessoa morta.

Mas afinal, eu estava no meu direito. Eu era a única que não conhecia o cara ainda, considerando que no jantar em que ele foi apresentado, eu estava de plantão.

- E o meu presente? – eu vi que todo mundo ria abobado e por mais uma vez eu não entendia nadinha.

- Em casa Julie.. – papai fala e eu já não gostei daquilo.

- Porque não agora? – que custava ele me dar meu presente já que ele era meu e somente meu?

- Porque vai dar trabalho.. – mamãe o ajudou a me convencer – esta no fundo da mala.. deixa pra mais tarde..

Julie cruzou os braços e fez cara de poucos amigos. Típico. Daqui a alguns segundos ela esquece tudo e jaja esta tagarelando de novo pela casa.

- O papo esta bom mas a comida já esta na mesa.. – Eleanor saiu da sala e nos deixou um encarando o outro – quem quiser venha, quem não quiser morra de fome.. – ela ainda falou alto fazendo com que Bárbara balançasse a cabeça e começasse a ir pra sala onde estavam servindo a comida.

- Vamos comer aqui! – perguntei a Abby que ainda estava falando algo com Julie.

- Porque? – olhei pra ele – por acaso você vai cozinhar quando chegarmos em casa?

- Eu não.. – ele sorriu pra Julie que conhecia bem minha coragem e a dele de cozinha – vamos aproveitar a boca livre..

- Tem bolo.. – eu segurei na mão de papai e fui levando-o a sala – tem doce.. tem sorvete.. tem tudo pai..

- Então é aqui mesmo que vamos ficar- ele piscou pra mim e nos sentamos todos na mesa. Vovó mandou Tina ficar com Lory para que mamãe pudesse comer em paz. Apesar das caras e bocas, ela o fez, sentando assim do meu lado.

- Vocês vão casar quando?- já que ninguém falava nada eu ia é conversar com a minha tia. Senti uma cutucada por debaixo da mesa de mamãe, mas não dei muita importância. Acho que foi sem querer, afinal, que mal há em falar nisso?

- Logo, Julie, logo- titia sorri, e baixa a cabeça, sorrindo, olhando a cara da vovó.

Continuamos a comer e fizeram algumas perguntas pra mamãe sobre o tal parente que tinha morrido. Ela respondeu normalmente, mas eu ainda não tinha captado quem era que havia falecido.

O clima não era dos melhores e cada assunto que era posto em discussão só piorava tudo. Logo terminamos de almoçar e eu agradeci por meus pais serem ricos o bastante pra não termos que arrumar a cozinha e lavar a louça, ou outra sessão tortura estaria a vista.

Fomos pra sala e Julie correu lá pra cima pra pegar as coisas. Voltou logo em seguida e eu via nos olhos, testa e todos os membros possiveis de Abby a frase "vamos sumir daqui logo".

- Vamos pra casa abrir os presentes? – eu tratei de achar um incentivo pra irmos logo embora dali.

- Claro! – Julie pulou no meu colo assim que Bárbara passava pela sala.

- Vocês já estão indo? – ela parou ao meu lado e eu acenei vendo que todos da minha família concordavam. – É uma pena.. – ela se aproximou de Julie e lhe deu um beijo passando a mão em seu rosto – te cuida menina..

- Porque vocês não vão la em casa nessa semana? – eu me aproximei dela vendo um sorriso em seu rosto – afinal vocês nunca foram la.. não é mesmo?

Ela olhou pro John dela e eu olhei pro meu John sorrindo.

- Claro.. – ela abraçou a mamãe – depois eu ligo pra combinar tudo...

- Vamos pai? – eu falei no ouvido do meu pai. Eu queria logo ver o que eles haviam trazido.

- Vamos.. – finalmente eles se despedem de todo mundo e saímos da mansão entrando em nosso carro.


	32. Chapter 33

Sinto a dor nas costas começar a me provocar. Eu não via a hora de chegar em casa e dormir até o seguinte. E só de saber que teria que trabalhar no outro dia, não me animava nada. Chegamos em casa sem demora e eu tirei as malas do carro. Abby foi abrindo o casa logo porque Julie queria fazer xixi.

- Vou colocar Lory no berço...- ouço ela dizer e em seguida subir. Me sento no sofá, ligando a tv e me esforço para não cair no solo ali mesmo. Sinto alguém voltar, mas não sabia se era a minha menina pequenininha ou a menor ainda.

- Amor?- eu ouço. Ué, que será que deu na baixinha hoje?

- Hum- eu remungo e vejo ela se sentar do meu lado.

- Que houve? – ela se aproximou colando o seu corpo no meu.

- Nada demais.. – eu desliguei a tv e olhei pra ela. Televisão em certos momentos era totalmente desnecessária e inútil.

- São as costas? – ele achava que eu não sabia que quando ele se socava nesse sofá não tinha como: ou era dor nas costas ou apenas sono.. mas eu sempre desconfiava da primeira opção. – Vai falar não? – eu vi sua demora em responder e ele mexeu os ombros. Definitivamente era isso.. de vez em quando ele tinha suas crises.. tomara que Julie não inventasse de pedir colo a ele.. ou ele inventasse de ser cabeça dura, como sempre fazia – Quer que eu veja ou quer algum remédio?

- To bem.. – ele me deu um beijo e logo se separou – se precisar eu sou o primeiro a pedir..

- Urgh... – eu estava descendo quando vi aquela beijação começar – Ei! – gritei quando cheguei no fim da escada – e os presentes hein? Eu não esqueci não!

- Nem a gente Julie.. – papai respondeu e eu ia pular no seu colo quando eu vi mamãe balançar a cabeça. Eu acho que já sabia o que ele tinha..

- Que foi pai! – sentei no colo da mamãe e passei a mão em seu rosto – a cicatriz ta doendo!

- Um pouquinho-eu pisquei pra ela- deve ser o frio.

- Quer uma massagem?- ela disse na santa inocência. Ela nem deveria mais se lembrar do "acontecido massagem", mas Abby não deixou de rir, tendo boas recordações daquele momento.

- Mamãe vai fazer em mim depois...- eu aproveito pra me garantir com Abby- não vai mamãe?- eu sorri malicioso mas ela permanece séria.

- Nem pensar!

- Como não?- ops! Eu acho que esqueci de levar "massagem" ao pé da letra pelo menos da frente de Julie- se ela não fizer, eu faço pai- ela vai toda solidária pra perto dele, sem tocar muito. Morria de medo quando ele estava "dodói" como ela dizia.

Liguei a tv de novo e lá nós ficamos curtindo um programinha a três. Ia levar alguns dias até isso acontecer de novo, então era bom aproveitar.

Quando percebi, já tinha anoitecido. Julie dormia num canto do sofá e John do outro.

Me levanto e trato de ver algo para comermos.

Escuto um movimento e abro os olhos, vendo mamãe se levantar. Levanto também e saio devagarinho do sofá, pra não acordar papai.

- Que vamos comer?- eu sussurro e mamãe me dá os ombros, indecisa- que tal pizza?

- É uma boa ne? – ela fecha o armário e pega o telefone. – De que você quer?

- A de sempre... – eu subi na cadeira e fiquei ao seu lado - de frangoo.. pode ne?

- Pode.. – ela discava o numero e eu sai da cozinha andando ate a sala, onde tinha uma mala ainda.

De tão cansado ou la sei o que cochilei ali no sofá mesmo. Acordei com a campainha. Quem seria uma hora dessas? Se bem que.. eu olho pro relógio e já era perto de sete horas.. acho que dormi um pouquinho "demais". Olho pro outro lavo e vejo que a mala estava aberta com os presentes de Julie ainda embrulhados em cima dela. Abby não deve ter deixado ela abrir.. tadinha.. deve estar se mordendo pra não abrir isso.

- Quem é? – eu vou andando ate Abby que fechava a porta carregando uma caixa de pizza. – Entendi... – eu a acompanho ate a cozinha e vejo as meninas cada uma em sua cadeira, a mesa ajeitada so esperando por mim mesmo e pela pizza, é claro.

- E o refrigerante mãe? – Julie fica de joelhos na cadeira enquanto eu ainda cortava a pizza.

Servi o copo dela com Coca-Cola. Começamos a comer. Carter estava visivelmente mal. Teria uma noite "daquelas" e eu, consequentemente, também.

- Que achou da novidade da sua irmã?- eu não poderia deixar de comentar isso.

- Ah, até que legal- ele não parecia lá muito empolgado- minha mãe é que não deve ter gostado nada disso- ele sorri, e Julie, por incrível que pareça, não faz nenhuma pergunta. A pizza deveria estar muito boa mesmo.

- O que a sua mãe NÃO acha ruim?- eu falei, mas depois fiquei com receio. Dois contra mim não era legal - ah, vá. Você tá se mordendo de ciúmes, não tá não?

- Pelo menos ela escolheu alguém com o meu nome- ele sorriu- posso considerar isso uma homenagem...- ele colocou o último pedaço de pizza na boca e cruzou os talheres.

- Depende do ponto de vista- eu tinha escolhido esse assunto para acabar com a vida de todo mundo- pode considerar um desacato também...- ele ficou sério e achei melhor parar de brincar. Nunca se sabe, né? Ciúme de irmão é coisa de louco. Não aparente, mas sempre presente.

Ajudei mamãe com a louça enquanto papai foi tomar banho. Faria tudo sem reclamar se meu presente fosse logo entregue a mim.

Quando eu pensei que tinha finalmente chego a hora, escuto aquele choro bem alto.

- Ah não- resmungo pra mim mesma. Não é possivel!

- Já venho...- mamãe corre lá pra cima e me deixa ali sozinha, com toda a minha vontade de saber o que tinha dentro daquele pacote.

Terminei meu banho, me arrumei e vi que Abby estava no quarto de Lauren trocando sua fralda.

- Cadê Julie? – eu olho pro lado e não vejo nenhum sinal dela.

- Deve ta em cima da mala babando no presente – ela coloca a roupa em Lauren e a senta no berço – ou quem sabe esta tentando desenvolver uma visão de raio x pra ver algo.. ou alguma coisa parecida..

- Acho que vou descendo.. – eu olhei pra porta e Abby logo concordou comigo e pegou Lauren no braço.

Fui na frente e Julie estava sentada no chão, ao lado da mala. Tadinha, devia estar ai a longos minutos mas não abriu nada.

- Vamos abrir os presentes? – vi John abraçar Julie que sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Vamos! – ela ficou de joelhos perto da mala e John sentou em uma cadeira que estava perto. Pelo menos ele estava se prevenindo. – Qual eu abro primeiro?

- Qualquer um.. – eu sentei ao chão para ajuda-la.

- Hum.. – eu olhei pra Lauren que estava no colo da mamãe – Lauren.. qual você escolher primeiro?

Como eu esperava, ela nada falou, afinal, ela ainda não falava. Começou a gargalhar e apontar pra mamãe.

- Ok, já que você não escolhe, escolho eu- eu fui direto na caixa maior, abrindo o embrulho, vendo a maior boneca que eu já tinha visto- que linda!- rasguei a caixa imediatamente, tirando-a de lá.

- Que bom que você gostou- papai disse, sentando no chão com a gente- sua mãe disse que era muito grande- eu sorri e fui abrindo mais um pacote.

Presentes abertos, papel cumprido. Julie feliz, Lory pegando no sono. Quem sabe nós teríamos uma "noite feliz".

Vou até o quintal dar uma olhada em Carby e ele começa a latir, fazendo com que Lauren se despertasse.

- Droga!- penso comigo, vendo que o bendito cão poderia atrapalhar aquele que poderia ser uma noite boa pra mim.

Volto a sala, vendo Abby tentar ninar a pequena. Julie, como sempre, via tv na sala. Me juntei a ela, esperando que as coisas melhorassem por ali.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar pra eu ter o primo, pai?- ouço Julie lá na sala começar a interrogar John. Esse assunto de novo, não.

- Uns sete meses, Jull...por que?- Carter responde, e eu me aproximo dali para poder ouvir melhor e rir da cara dele, obviamente.

- Demora, né?- ela faz aquela carinha de pensadora- devia vir pronto já...- eu não posso deixar de sorrir com a imaginação dela. Aos poucos, vejo Lory tomando o rumo do sono.

- Um pouco.. - ele realmente parecia não querer estender aquele assunto. Eu sento ao seu lado e apoio Lauren em meu ombro.

- Porque demora mae? - quem sabe se a mamãe sabia mais que o papai.. afinal, é a mulher que carrega o bebê...

- Até que o bebê se forme todo demora cerca de nove meses... - ela ajeita Lauren melhor e continua a falar - um dia você vai entender isso melhor.. - ela vai se levantando do sofa enquanto falava - vou colocar sua irma no berço.. volto já...

Julie ficou em silêncio. Graças a Deus ela não estendeu aquele assunto e parecia que tambem ia dormir. Mas não aqui, Abby não podia com ela e hoje nem em sonho que eu iria coloca-la nos braços.

- Julie.. - eu toquei seu braço e ela piscou forte - vamos pra cama? Papai não pode fazer esforço hoje..

Por incrivel que pareça, ela se levanta sem falar nada e vai subindo as escadas. Eu aproveito para desligar tudo e subir tambem, essas viagens sempre me deixavam quebrado. Passo pelo quarto de Julie e ela estava escovando os dentes, saio dali e vou ate o quarto de Lauren onde Abby recostava a porta.

- Ja dormiu? - eu me impressionei com a rapidez.

- Acho que hoje esta tudo a favor para que eu possa descansar... e Julie? - pergunto vendo as luzes do andar debaixo apagadas.

- Se preparando para também dormir- sorrio, achando melhor conferir de perto. Ele entra pro nosso quarto e eu entro no de Julie, vendo que ela, já de pijama, se preparava pra deitar.

- Boa noite, cinderela- eu dou um beijo no rosto dela enquanto ela se deita na cama.

- Boa noite- ela sorri, virando de lado. Quando eu já ia saindo, ela me chama. Típico- mãe, a tia Barbie vai ter um bebê menina ou bebê menino?

- Não sei- agora ela tinha me pego desprevenida- depende, Julie. Logo, logo vamos saber.

- Tomara que seja um menininho- ela ri e volta sorrindo pra posição inicial.

Ela sai do quarto e eu fico pensando em toda a informação que me foi dada hoje. Primo, 9 meses, menina e menino, formação completa. Era preciso ter muita memória pra armazenar tudo isso. Imagina os adultos! Alguém já parou pra pensar quantas coisas a gente sabe de cabeça?

- Prontinho...- ela entra no quarto quando eu já estou pronto pra dormir. A demora era sempre a mesma.

- Nossa, demorou- eu sorri, vendo ela se encaminhar pro banheiro.

- Fui pro paredão com a Julie de novo- ela senta no vaso ainda olhando pra mim- menina ou menino, sabe?- eu já tinha captado.

- E só de pensar que ainda teremos que passar por tudo isso de novo quando Lory crescer- a cara dele era hilária. Fui escovar os dentes, ainda pensando sobre o assunto.

- Nada nem ninguém será pior do que a pestinha da Julie- eu pisquei, indo para a pia. Fiquei um tempo pensando em como tudo estava relacionado a uma só coisa- o mundo tá conspirando para que eu tenha outro filho- eu olhei de lado só para ver a reação dele que digamos, foi mais do que inesperada.

Tenho a impressão de ter ouvido Lauren chorar no outro quarto. Me levanto com cuidado e abro a porta do quarto pra confirmar se eu estava ou não ouvindo certo.

- Será que mamãe ouviu? – eu vou andando ate o seu quarto vendo que ela estava sentada no berço olhando pra porta, mas não estava chorando. – Já acordou? – eu me aproximei do berço e coloquei minha mão entre o gradeado. – Dorme logo bebê.. eles também precisam dormir...

- Filho? – eu olhei pra ela incrédulo. – Você tem certeza disso?

- Que eu saiba você nunca foi contra a nós termos um outro filho.. – ela saiu do banheiro e veio pra perto da cama – se arrependeu de alguma coisa?.

- Claro que não! – eu fico imaginando o que Maggie havia me falado. Talvez ela estivesse certa quanto a ser arriscado ter outro filho, talvez seja melhor pararmos por aqui. Temos duas filhas lindas, saudáveis e Deus me livre de que aconteça algo a Abby... era melhor preservar sua saúde assim. Mas por outro lado.. os tempos são outros, e digamos que o risco de qualquer coisa acontecer é mínimo... Agora eu que estou confuso. Talvez eu só esteja fantasiando demais as coisas, ninguém garante que a gente consiga ter um outro bebê...

- Então qual o problema disso? – eu sentei o seu lado e percebi o silencio. Ele estava estranho.. será que Maggie, mais uma vez havia falado algo!

- Nenhum, Abby- nunca tinha visto ele assim quando falávamos de filhos. Talvez nós nunca tivéssemos conversado sobre quantos ter, ou a importância ou não de um menino entre eles. Eu, sinceramente, me satisfazia com Julie e Lory, mas não devo omitir que a idéia de um terceiro, e menino, me agradava bastante. Não sei se eu agüentaria, tanto na questão psicológica quanto na física mesmo, afinal eu não tinha mais 30 anos. Mas a reação dele não era a que eu esperava. Era sempre ele o entusiasmado e eu que levantava a guarda e confesso que, a troca de papéis, me assustava um pouco.

- Então - eu percebia que logo, logo isso acabaria em briga. Eu até poderia evitar, mas não queria deixar isso assim. Se ele tinha algum plano diferente do meu, eu tinha mais do que direito de saber- por que você não...

- Ela falou!- eu corro para contar a eles o que tinha acabado de escutar. Entro no quarto e os pego num clima meio estranho.

Estariam brigando? Não importa! Isso era mais importante - Lory falou, mãe!- eu a puxei pela mão pro quarto da neném. Ela tinha que ver isso!

Chegamos no quarto e ela estava pendura no berço e sorri quando chegamos.

-Fala, Lory...- eu me aproximei dela. Ela TINHA que falar agora...

Ela me olhou com aqueles dois olhos azuis. Abaixou o rosto e puxou o lençol estendendo uma ponta pra mim.

- Você tem certeza disso? – eu olhei pra Julie que sorria pra irmã.

- Claro pai.. – ela tentava pegar em Lauren enquanto falava – eu ia inventar uma coisa dessas?

- E o que ela falou? – eu a peguei no colo e esperei que ela repetisse. Bebê é de lua.. só fala quando bem entender pra quem bem entender.

- Ela falou mamãe... – Julie sorriu pra mim e parecia estar toda orgulhosa da irmã – ela devia estar querendo falar contigo...

- Foi! – eu sorri a Lauren que parecia estar gostando daquela "festa" toda – O que você queria com a mamãe?

Eu vejo meus pais sorrindo todo orgulhosos pra ela. Eu hein, era tão incrível assim ver uma pessoa falar? E porque ela não falava mais?

- Fala Lauren... – eu fiz com que ela olhasse pra mim pra que eles acreditassem. – mamãe.. mamãe.. mãe...

- Calma, Julie...Quando ela quiser, ela vai falar- eu a tranquilizo, vendo todo seu desespero.

- Ah- ela se entristece, mas logo eu tratei de levá-la para fora dali, a pus na cama e volto ao meu quarto, vendo que Abby ainda fazia com que Lory pegasse no sono mais uma vez.

Ela entrou no quarto e eu nem fiz questão de ver a cara que ela estava. Espero que a briga tivesse se encerrado antes mesmo de começar.

- Que bonitinho deve ter sido ela falando...- rindo? Ah, mulheres! Como entendê-la?

- É, mas bem que ela podia ter dito papai- aproveito o clima descontraído e me chego mais perto dela. Abraço-a pela cintura e fico beijando o pescoço dela enquanto ela não parava de falar sobre as meninas.

- Suas costas melhoraram?- pergunto quando vejo ele me abraçando.

- Uhum- ele geme alguma coisa e me aperta, talvez pra espantar o frio.

- Então boa noite- ok, talvez não fosse isso que ele quisesse escutar, mas era o que eu podia dar agora.

- Boa noite- a voz meio murcha era evidente, mas não dar corda pra isso era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer.

Eu não acredito que ela não falou de novo. Pra que falar mamãe se ela não diz pra ela? Eu hein.. esses bebês são tudo loucos. E será que eles estavam brigando? O que será que foi agora? Eu fiz algo de errado? Depois vou ter que descobrir alguma coisa.. mas o melhor que eu faço agora é fechar meus olhos e dormir.


	33. Um Homem de Família

Digamos que o tempo é alheio a nossa vontade. Quando nos damos conta ele passa voando. Tanta coisa já aconteceu depois daqueles últimos acontecimentos. Decidimos que se for pra ter filho vai ser como antes, algo inesperado. Vamos deixar o tempo levar até certa altura.. quando notarmos que é um "perigo" lidar com gravidez, ai sim tomaremos nossas providencias.

Ele contou seus receios e eu os aceitei numa boa. O que tiver que ser será. Ah.. e Julie não estava mentindo aquela noite. Alguns dias depois Lauren me chamou de mãe. Eu mal pude acreditar naquilo. Agora o seu vocabulário já esta vasto, ela sabe falar mamãe, papai, Jul, auau, e "auga".!

E Julie já perdeu mais dentes. No inicio ela entrou em pânico, pensou que nunca mais ia poder mastigar e teve ate crise de choro por isso, mas quando ela viu que um monte de criança da sua idade e ate mesmo Cosmo estava ficando banguela, ela começou a achar bonito o seu sorriso sem dente.

E assim seguiram-se os meses. Lory crescia e ficava mais chata (e mais fofa, cá entre nós) a cada dia. Mamãe e papai estavam melhores do que nunca. E os meus dentes só o que faziam era cair. Sem dentes, mas cheia de ansiedade. Eu não via a hora de chegar, mas hoje finalmente chegou! Era hoje! Esperei alguns meses mas aqui esta. Casamento da tia Barbie em poucas horas.

Quando ela sugeriu que eu fosse a dama de honra, eu achei o máximo! Eu com um vestido igual ao de noiva, com buquê igual e toda a igreja me olhando? Ia ser o máximo! Tudo bem que eu preferia entrar sozinha, mas já que falaram que um tal de Chris, que era filho, da sobrinha, da irmão da cunhada de não sei quem ia entrar comigo, tudo bem, né?

Vovó me mandou pro salão de beleza com ela e com a tia Barbie. Convidou mamãe também, mas ela não quis. Meu vestido era lindo, igual ao da titia, que a essa altura do campeonato, estava bem gordinha.

- Vai se trocar John... – Abby já estava terminando o seu banho enquanto eu ainda me encontrava na cama sujo, de cueca olhando pro jogo de basquete.

- To indo.. – eu diminuo um pouco um volume. Mas não satisfeita, ela entra no quarto toda molhada, desliga a televisão e pega o controle das minhas mãos.

- Agora! – ela apontou para o banheiro - Senão vamos nos atrasar!

Certo, ela não estava pra brincadeira. Apesar da preguiça, me levantei da cama e entrei no banheiro ligando o chuveiro. Ela andava de um lado para o outro enquanto eu ainda ensaboava o meu corpo.

- Viu aquele meu soutien sem alça? – ela parou ao lado da porta e ficou me olhando.

- Não.. – ele desligava a água enquanto falava – eu não uso..

Com toda sutileza e educação do mundo, mostro o dedo do meio e saio do banheiro pra não ter mais raiva. Porque tudo sumia quando a gente precisava? Eu nem tinha me vestido ainda e já imaginava que tinha que ajeitar Lauren e ir de encontro com o resto do povo, onde quer que eles estivessem, antes de ir para a igreja. Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo desse jeito!

Hoje era o meu dia de gente grande. Dos pés a cabeça eu fui produzida. Cabelo preso, maquiagem feita. Andava pra lá e pra cá só esperando chegar a hora de por o vestido e partir na limusine para a tal igreja. Fazia tempo que não via a titia. Disseram que ela tava fazendo massagem... será que é a mesma que papai faz na mamãe? Enfim, vovó arrumava o cabelo e eu comecei folhear uma revista, mesmo não entendo muito.

Eu tinha tantas coisas a pensar, estava me tornando muito importante na família. Mamãe deixou eu escolher sozinha o que dar de presente ao papai amanhã, no dia dos pais. Na escola, nós fizemos um porta retrato de papel e eu pus uma foto de nós 4 lá. Assinei no nome da Lauren também, afinal ela não sabia fazer nada ainda e quis ajuda-la nessa tarefa tão difícil.

Mamãe tinha dito que já tinha comprado e embalado o que eu tinha escolhido e eu poderia dar assim que chegássemos do casamento, já que já passaria a meia noite.

Sai do banho enrolado na toalha. Abby estava andando só de calcinha pela casa, ainda procurando o soutien, provavelmente.

- Não achou ainda?- eu sorrio, vendo todo o desespero dela.

- Não tem graça, Carter- ela se cobre com a toalha- se eu não acho, não posso ir não...Como vou com um tomara-que-caia com soutien de alça?

- Vai sem, ué- por que pra ele parecia tão facil?

- Ah, é? E por acaso eu tenho corpo pra ir sem?- que absurdo! Ele deveria estar é surtando.

- Nem preciso responder, né?- ele sempre conseguia me fazer um elogio pra ficar tranqüila, em meio toda aquela confusão - se bem que o nome "tomara-que caia", eu não gosto muito não...

Olho pro relógio e tenho a nítida impressão de que meus pais estavam atrasados. Papai devia estar atrasando a mamãe como sempre... me levanto da cadeira e vou andando pelo salão, tentando achar alguém. Casar dava muito trabalho. Não era mais pratico fazer como os meus pais? Ir num cartório de jeans e falar sim!

- Seus pais vão demorar.. já estou vendo.. – vovo se aproximava de mim já toda arrumada. – acho que vamos ter de voltar pra casa, não temos mais o que fazer aqui, eu e você já estamos prontas.

- E a titia?- eu pergunto, curiosa.

- Ela vai ficar aqui até a hora do casamento. Vai parir daqui pra igreja...Seu avô vai encontrá-la aqui..- vovó vai se despedindo do pessoal do salão e o motorista está a nossa espera na porta- só avise sua mãe que estamos indo para casa, para ela não dar vir aqui a toa.

- Ta bom – ela me passou o celular e disquei para falar com papai.

- Esta certo.. – eu desligo o telefone e Abby ainda andava pelo quarto atrás do soutien. – minha mãe e Julie estão indo pra casa ...devemos ir pra la..

- Aqui! – ela mostrou o soutien e sentou na cama – enfim..

- Você me ouviu? – perguntei já terminando de colocar a calça.

- Aham- ela gemeu alguma coisa, vestindo o soutien logo em seguida- agora é que vem a parte difícil...- opa, peraí? Parte difícil?- me ajuda aqui, vai, John...

- Eu?- oh, Deus. Quem mais seria? Nós morrendo de pressa e ele vem com gracinha- eu to todo molhado, Abby...Perai.

- Vai logo- eu pego o vestido com todo o cuidado do mundo. Custou a convencer Eleanor que eu só iria a esse casamento se fosse de preto. Não é possível que depois de tantos anos de enrosco, namoro e casamento, ela ainda não conhecesse o meu gosto. Se ela tinha coragem de por aqueles vestidos glamurosos e estridentes, não tinha nada contra. Agora, querer proibir preto no altar já era demais. Bárbara, quando nos chamou pra ser padrinhos, não se incomodou com isso.

Vesti a pernas do vestidos e subi até a cintura. Tinha que confessar que o vestido era maravilhoso. John escolheu junto comigo e dessa vez ele acertou mesmo. Modéstia a parte, caiu muito bem no meu corpo que, apesar de não estar aquela beleza, ainda dava pro gasto, afinal, ninguém quer um milagre depois de dois filhos.

Entrei na mansão com todo cuidado do mundo pra não desmanchar meu penteado. Se qualquer coisa acontecesse com ele eu tinha certeza de que a minha avó iria ter um ataque.. e ninguem precisaria disso hoje, eu tenho certeza quanto a isso.

Vovó sumiu pra não sei onde e me vi perdida ali no meio daquela confusão toda ate que Tina me aparece e segura minha mão.

- Seus avós pediram pra você ficar aqui.. – ela me leva ate a sala da televisão e me entrega o controle – assista televisão que seus pais já devem estar chegando.. qualquer coisa estou pela casa.

- John? – eu termino de me enxugar e volto ao quarto vendo-a de frente ao espelho só esperando que eu a ajudasse a fechar o zíper

- Enxuguei as mãos.. – mostro a ela que parecia não dar muita importância.

Começo a levantar aquele zíper e de repente me dá uma vontade incrível de tirar aquele vestido e esquecer que hoje tinha casamento pra ir. Penso na hora e vejo que se nos apressássemos, daria tempo sim de ter uma aventurazinha antes... Aproximo o meu corpo do seu e paro minhas mãos no meio de suas costas para poder dar um beijo estratégico na sua nuca.

- Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei- eu vou parando ele, antes que me empolgasse demais- pode ir parando por aí- eu me viro de frente pra ele, mas não tinha com me livrar da peça, afinal, o vestido continuava aberto.

- Shiu- ele toca os meus lábios com o dedo indicador e vem pra cima de mim de novo.

- Que deu em você, homem?- eu não consigo conter meu riso- necessitado, é?

- Não imagina o quanto...- ele beija meu pescoço. Filho da mãe. Ele sabe que fazendo isso eu cedo, toda vez. Mas não, hoje ao menos eu haveria de ser forte.

- Pára, John- não. "Pára, John" significava "continua" na língua dele- não, Carter- falei num tom mais sério e ele parou. Agora sim.

Entediada. Era isso que eu tinha, estava, sei lá. Usar esses termos de adultos é legal. Agora só falta ter "stress" e eu já posso me considerar uma pré- adolescente, ao menos.

Sento, levanto e a hora não passava, papai não chegava. Meu nervosismo era enorme. Ninguém vinha falar ou ficar comigo. Vou até o sofá novamente e me pego a ver tv pra passar a hora. O desenho era bem legal e eu achei que não teria mal em deitar um pouquinho no sofá, afinal eu estava morta de canseira. Acordei cedinho para acompanhar vovó.

Recuei e olhei pra ela que sorria balançando a cabeça.

- Tem jeito mesmo não... – ela torna a se virar de costas e toda aquela água fira conseguiu apagar o meu fogo – ajuda aqui.. por favor..

- Pedindo com jeitinho.. – eu torno a me aproximar e planto mais um beijo em seu pescoço pra ver sua reação.

- John Carter.. – ela vira o rosto e eu sorrio terminando de fechar o seu vestido.

Aquele sorriso dele já tinha nome, sobrenome, apelido e tudo mais. Eu sabia que se eu tivesse aliviado um pouco já estaria na cama, sem nenhuma roupa, sem maquiagem, suada, descabelada, morta de atrasada e ia chegar lá só os farrapos levantando a suspeita de todos.

- Pensando em? – ele se afasta e pega a camisa começando a abotoa-la.

- Você sabe... – eu me aproximei dele e o ajudei a colocar a camisa – você e essa mania de querer tudo logo nos momentos mais inapropriados...

- Amanha é dia dos pais.. – ele fecha o ultimo botão e coloca a gravata em volta do pescoço - você poderia ter dado o meu presente...

- Eu não sou sua filha...- eu faço carinha de anjo e ele sorri pra mim.

- Mas o presente que eu quero...Julie não pode dar...- aquele sorriso maroto ainda acabava me matando- se bem que ela podia convencer a mamãe dela a passar dia todinho trancada num quarto comigo, né?

- Nossa senhora- eu ajeito a gravata dele, mas acaba piorando. Ele ri de mim e vai pra frente do espelho, ajeitando ele mesmo- você está um perfeito maníaco sexual hoje..- ele ri, ainda roubando um beijo antes de sair do quarto. Fui calçar a sandália enquanto ele fazia não sei o que na cozinha.

- Julie!- eu escuto o berro de Tina e levanto correndo do sofá. O que será que tinha acontecido? Alguém havia se machucado? Mamãe tinha chegado?

- Levanta daí, menina!- ela chega perto de mim, me levantando do sofá- vai desmanchar o cabelo, garota!- ela olha pra mim com uma cara de desespero- aí, se sua avó vê isso...

- Ai.. – eu me ajeito no sofá e começo a rir – ta bom então.. mas se meu pai demorar eu jaja me deito e vou é dormir...

Vendo que Abby ainda ia retocar a maquiagem fui ao quarto de Lauren pra ajeita-la. Não deveria ter muito mistério em arrumar um bebê pra uma festa. Com a maior dó do mundo tirei-a do berço e tentei faze-la acordar sem choro.

- Acorda bebê... – ela começa a abrir os olhos me olha assustada – papai não queria fazer isso mas é o jeito...

Como ela já estava banhada, conferi a fralda e vi que não precisaria troca-la. A sentei na cama e comecei a vestir a roupa que Abby havia separado. Por um milagre ela não abriu a boca, não fez um pio e quando eu estava passando perfume nela, Abby aparece na porta.

- Demorei tanto assim? – entro no quarto já vendo a bebê pronta. – bom trabalho papai.. – eu lhe dou um beijo e vou paparicar minha filha.

- Vamos que Julie já deve estar tendo um ataque... – ele coloca-a nos braços e vai andando pra fora do quarto. Pego a bolsa que já estava feita pra Lory e a coloco n ombro, antes de segui-lo pelas escadas.

Entramos no carro, não esquecendo de nada. Seguimos para a "casa do terror". Eu já sentia que Eleanor devia estar um pilha de nervos e ia acabar sobrando pra todo mundo. Chegamos e assim que entramos na casa, eu já pude perceber o corre-corre.

- Vou procurar a vovó- pensei comigo e sai num tiro, para ver se via alguém lá pela sala- mãe!- eu nem acredito no que vejo. Eles tinham chegado!

- Como vocês demoraram!- "bom dia pra você também" era o que eu tinha vontade de dizer. Mas resolvi acalmar os ânimos antes que saísse alguma briga. Em dia de festa todo mundo ficava nervoso e acabava falando e fazendo coisas indevidas.

- Mas já estamos aqui, mãe- eu sorri e resolvi fazer um elogio, para acalmar a fera- como a senhora está linda...- ela sorriu a mim e vi que Abby me olhava, querendo muito rir de toda aquela situação.

- Você também- ela se aproximou mais de nós- e cheiroso também...

Fiquei olhando aquela troca de elogios falsos e vi que Julie sorria a tudo. Ela estava um gracinha com aquele cabelo e apesar de eu não gostar muito não, a maquiagem tinha caído muito bem.

- Você também está muito elegante, Abby- nossa, um elogio da sogra?- apesar do preto- ah, sim. Agora sim. Não queria nem ver qual seria a cor "discreta" do vestido dela.

- John que escolheu... – eu olhei ao redor e via que o tempo passava e a gente continuava enrolando. – Onde esta seu vestido Julie?

- No quarto do meu pai... – eu apontei pra cima e mamãe acompanhou meu dedo. – e eu acho que esse quarto vai acabar virando o quarto da Julie...

Mamãe segurou minha mão e deixou Lauren com papai. Ele só iria mesmo atrapalhar, e o homem não pode ver a mulher antes do casamento. Mas acho que isso só cabe mesmo aos noivos. Abri a porta com cuidado e entramos, vendo o vestido pendurado perto da penteadeira.

Todos saíram da sala e me deixaram sozinho com Lauren. Coloco-a no chão e ela vai me arrastando pela casa.

Coloco-a de volta nos braços já imaginando uma queda e uma tragédia na roupa.

- Quer ir atrás da mamãe? - olho pra ela que parecia balançar a cabeça. Bom.. eu iria de qualquer forma. Andei de volta a sala mas não antes sem passar antes na cozinha e dar uma olhada no cardápio do dia

Julie sobe na cama para facilitar o meu trabalho, mesmo porque o meu vestido justo não me dava muita condição de movimento. Abri o zíper e ela enfiou as pernas por baixo. Segurou no meus ombros e eu puxei ate em cima, fazendo ela virar de costas, para que eu pudesse fechar.

- Tá bom?- eu me certifiquei. Não queria que a menina ficasse desconfortável.

- Mesmo que não estivesse- ela sorri pra mim- tá bonito, isso que importa- ela pula no chão e senta na cama para que eu pudesse calçar os sapatos agora.

- Posso entrar?- vejo papai já dentro do quarto.

- Já entrou mesmo, né?- pico a ele que vem sentar do meu lado. Lory estava no colo dele. O vestido dela era legal, mas o meu era muito mais lindo.

- Pronto?- pergunto quando vejo mamãe se levantar e me encarar dos pés a cabeça.

- Aham- vejo Abby acenar, indo mais longe para checar se tudo estava certinho com a dama de honra mais linda que eu já havia visto na face da Terra.

- A vovó já chamou pra gente descer...cadê as coisas pra levar?- eu me prontifico a agilizar tudo antes que minha mãe tivesse um colapso nervoso por causa do horário.

- Lá embaixo, com ela- Julie responde, se levantando para se observar no espelho- ficou bonito, né?- eu não contenho o riso e olho para Abby, que estava todo orgulhosa olhando pra nossa princesinha. Me aproximo dela e aproveito para recordar os "velhos tempos".

- Inveja?- ela arca as sobrancelhas, tentando me entender- se arrependeu de ter casado só de jeans?

- Um vestido de noiva só me deixaria mais baixa do que eu já sou...- eu digo, fazendo pouco caso da situação. Não que isso fosse de extrema importância, mas não devo negar que o sonho de toda mulher é casar de branco, comigo não seria diferente. Quer dizer, seria só um pouquinho. Era um querer e não querer que só me fazia não querer pensar nisso.

- Oh, minha baixinha...- ele me abraça por trás e vemos os olhos reprovadores de Julie nos olhando.

Acho que esse clima de casamento deixou meu pai com ainda mais vontade de casar "direito" com a mamãe. Uma vez ele me disse que ia esperar que Lauren pudesse andar direitinho e iria surpreendê-la com algo assim. Mas eu acho que a mamãe nunca que iria permitir isso.. mas bem que eu iria gostar.. eu nunca vi minha mãe de vestido de noiva e ela deve ficar tão bonita quanto, ou mais bonita que a tia Barbie.

- Mãe.. - eu bati na sua barriga de leve e ela olhou pra mim - tá na hora!

- De que? - papai continuava agarrado nela. Eu hein, o que esses dois tinham ultimamente? Parece que não vão se cansar nunca de andarem grudados um no outro.

- Ai... vocês cansam minha beleza.. - Julie tirou minhas mãos ao redor de Abby e começa a me puxar pelo quarto - vamos! Eu tenho que entrar na igreja.. não posso chegar atrasada!

Olhei pra Abby que ria enquanto pegava Lauren nos braços. Descemos as escadas, Abby terminou de ajeitar o que tinha que ajeitar em Julie e logo fomos para o meu carro, rumo a igreja.

Chegando lá, entreguei Lauren para John e tratei de retocar o batom de Julie enquanto aquilo enrolava pra começar.

Procuro- a com os olhos, mas nada encontro. Será que ela não tinha vindo? Pobre de Lory e pobre de mim. Abby ia falar um monte se tivesse que deixar a menina com algum dos meus parentes "distantes".


	34. COMUNICADO3

GALERA, EU SOU MTO LERDA E FIZ MOH CONFA AKI COM OS CAPS! MIL PERDOES AGAIN! ENTAUM VOH FAZER ASSIM...QM QUISER A FIC 6 TD, SEPARADINHA POR COR, TD PERFEITINHA..RS...ME MANDA UM EMAIL E EU MANDO ELA POR EMAIL, ME PARECE MAIS FACIL, OK? BJUS E SORRY PELO TRANSTORNO. EMAIL: brunaerARROBA H O T M A I L . com


End file.
